Kung fu panda: Armia Dziesięciu Tysięcy Demonów
by RRagnar
Summary: Po i Tygrysica nie wiedzieli, że w czasie gdy przebywali w jaskini pod Górą Demonów, pewien młody sokół zawarł ze smokiem pakt. Jego konsekwencje mogą okazać się dla mistrzów z Jadeitowego Pałacu największym z dotychczasowych wyzwań. Czy smok zostanie powstrzymany? Czy Po spotka swoje przeznaczenie pod Górą Demonów? Czy Tygryska pozna prawdę o swoich rodzicach?
1. Prolog

**Stało się. Jest kontynuacja KFP: Góry Dziesięciu Tysięcy Demonów. Co prawda, to tylko prolog (do tej pory ich nie pisałem) i to w dodatku krótki, ale mam nadzieję, że rozbudzi wasze apetyty na dalsze rozdziały. Przyznam, że nie wiem jak często będę je wrzucał - nie mam tyle czasu, jak wtedy, gdy zaczynałem pierwszą część. Postaram się dawać coś przynajmniej raz w miesiącu, ale jednocześnie chciałbym, żeby była to lepsza część, tak technicznie, jak i fabularnie. Plan na wszystkie rozdzialiki już jest, ale jak to z planami, lubią się zmieniać(nie, tym razem nie jest to historia na 4 części, która powiększy się do 13).**

 **Ostrzegam, pierwszą część pisałem trochę asekuracyjnie, nie chciałem zbyt wiele mieszać w świecie KFP. Tu będzie inaczej. Żodyn bohater nie będzie bezpieczny. Żodyn.**

 **Mam tylko nadzieję, że mierzę siły na zamiary i uda mi się to zakończyć podczas tej dekady.**

 **Dobra, koniec tego gadania. Jedziemy!**

* * *

– Czy chciałbyś zostać cesarzem?

Łagodny głos wybrzmiał jednocześnie w uszach i myślach sokoła Gao. Mówiąc to, smok nie poruszył wypełnioną ostrymi zębami paszczą nawet o grubość włosa.

Gao zatrzepotał mocniej skrzydłami i cofnął się przelękniony. Jeszcze kilka dni temu z czystej przekory odpowiedziałby z nonszalancją „Pewnie, czemu nie". Pani Han i Yin Ying dali mu jednak nauczkę – nie był nietykalny, nie przed wszystkimi jego ojciec mógł go ochronić. A już na pewno nie przed smokiem.

Ten ciągle stał niewzruszony, niczym czarna, połyskująca rzeźba. Jego wężowata sylwetka przypominała kobrę gotową do ataku. Odchodzące do tyłu rogi były ostre i złote, dwa największe przypominały sztylety. Sam pysk też miał inny, niż przedstawiały to rzeźby, których było pełno choćby w królewskim pałacu Jinzhou czy w Zakazanym Mieście. Wydawał się groźniejszy, bardziej gadzi.

Jedynie wąskie oczy, pod ściągniętymi, kościanymi łukami brwiowymi, zdradzały, że w nieruchomym ciele przebywało żywe stworzenie. Płonął w nich lazur i szkarłat, które przepychały w obu tęczówkach i nawet na chwilę się nie mieszały. Gao nie potrafił zdecydować, czy były piękne, czy przerażające.

– Dlaczego mi to proponujesz? – zapytał ostrożnie.

– Wielka nagroda za wielki czyn.

– Przecież niczego jeszcze nie zrobiłem! – zaprotestował. – To znaczy… przepraszam. Nie chciałem powiedzieć tego tak głośno. – Opuścił głowę. Rozmawiał przecież ze smokiem. Istotą równą bogom.

Smok nie odzywał się, a w Gao ciągle tlił się gniew. Nie chciał darów, na które nie zasłużył, nie po tym, jak rodzice zlekceważyli go, zamykając w piwnicy, gdy wreszcie mógł zrobić coś ważnego.

Całe życie był kochany za nic, otrzymywał prezenty i pochwały bo był „najukochańszym synkiem", a wszystkie jego starania były w najlepszym wypadku ignorowane. Kiedyś zapytał się mamy, dlaczego go kocha, a ona nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć. Teraz wiedział dlaczego – ponieważ nie wiedziała.

Każdy z braci Gao potrafił przynajmniej jedną rzecz, za którą mógł zgarnąć pochwałę. Fang może i bywał nieznośny, ale pięknie śpiewał. Shu może i uciekł pięć razy z domu, ale był na tyle bystry, by doradzać ojcu w ważnych sprawach. Tao może i kłamał bez opamiętania, ale żadna uczta nie mogła się obyć bez jego żartów. O Gao nie można było powiedzieć niczego podobnego. Do wczoraj napędzało go to, tak bardzo chciał zrobić wartościowego, zasłużyć na uznanie rodziców i innych, że we wszystkim dostrzegał ku temu okazję. Dlatego układał się z Yin Yingiem, dlatego zgodził się zostać zwiadowcą, pomimo, że była to praca niegodna jego pochodzenia.

Jednak dzisiejsze wydarzenia przelały czarę goryczy. Sprawdziło się to, czego obawiał się od zawsze – nie można kochać za nic. Bo gdyby rodzice go darzyliby go miłością, czy by go okłamywali? Czy upokorzyliby i zamknęli, nie zważając na to co chciał zrobić?

Dary, za którymi nie stoi wdzięczność za czyny, zawsze okazują się fałszywe. Łudził się, że miłości rodziców ta mądrość nie dotyczy.

Być może przesadzał. Za kilka dni, gdy opadną emocje, pewnie wybaczyłby rodzicom. Nie raz się przecież na nich gniewał. Jednak to właśnie teraz rozmawiał ze smokiem. I dałby głowę, że coś z zewnątrz podsycało jego gniew. Podniósł łeb. Zdziwiło go, ale w oczach stwora dostrzegł zrozumienie. Czyżby smok wpływał na jego myśli? Zanim zdążył się na tym zastanowić, „coś" odepchnęło obawę, a smok zaczął mówić.

– To prawda, nic nie zrobiłeś, Gao. Jeszcze. – Sokół nie miał pojęcia, skąd smok znał jego imię. – Chyba powinienem się przedstawić. Nazywam się Houlong, lecz niektórzy mogą mnie znać pod imieniem Shi Su. Od kilkuset lat czekam na kogoś, kto mnie uwolni. Okazało się, że czekam na ciebie. Powiedziałbym więcej, ale czas to przywilej, którego obecnie nie mamy. Wszystko przez tę trójkę na dole. To przez pośpiech źle cię oceniłem, za co przepraszam. Spodziewałem się, że jesteś jak większość, która po usłyszeniu, że mogą zostać cesarzem, nawet nie zważałaby na to, że powinni coś zrobić w zamian. Ale pomyliłem się. I bardzo mnie to cieszy. Czy zechcesz teraz wysłuchać mojej prośby? – podkreślił ostatnie słowo.

Gao ułożył w głowie to, czego się dowiedział. Shi Su – tak przecież miał na imię smok z opowieści o małym lisku. Strzępki informacji zaczęły się układać w całość. Na świszczące wichry! Czyżby to czarnoksiężnik rzucił zaklęcie na smoka, by go zniewolić? Ileż słyszał wersji legendy o lisie, ale jeszcze żadna tak prosto nie wytłumaczyłaby tego, dlaczego demony ciągle miały przebywać w górze.

Zaintrygowany sokół podleciał bliżej.

– Chcę – odpowiedział.

– Za chwilę mój los zostanie przypieczętowany – zaczął smok zmęczonym głosem. – Razem z tą górą i uwięzionymi tu demonami przejdę do królestwa duchów. Jednak moja misja jeszcze się nie skończyła. Nie mamy czasu, by powstrzymać nieuniknione, istnieje jednak sposób, by mnie stamtąd przywołać. Będziesz musiał odnaleźć pewną rzecz ukrytą na północy kraju. Pomogą ci moi przyjaciele, gdy tylko dowiedzą się, że szukasz jej z mojego rozkazu – znajdziesz ich w Klasztorze Pięciu Żywiołów. Gdy powrócę, w nagrodę uczynię cię cesarzem. Chyba, że pragniesz czegoś innego? – zapytał z błyskiem w oku.

Gao był pewien, że smok go przejrzał. Od zawsze marzył, by zostać królem, skrycie liczył też na to, że kiedyś zajmie nawet tron cesarza. Jednak teraz, gdy miał ku temu sposobność, poczuł lęk. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że smok dysponował mocą, dzięki której mógł spełnić swoją obietnicę. Tylko jeżeli sokół nawet dostanie tron, to jak go potem utrzyma? Nie uda się mu bez smoka, będzie od niego uzależniony. To nie będzie władza. To będzie niewola. Pobierane w królewskim pałacu nauki jednak nie poszły w las.

Czego więc mógł chcieć? Miał jeszcze jedno marzenie. Odrzucał je, ponieważ uważał za niewykonalne. Jednak czy dla smoka istniały rzeczy niemożliwe?

– Nie chcę być cesarzem – rzucił wreszcie cicho. Bał się odezwać głośniej, ponieważ uważał, że może w ten sposób rozzłościć smoka. – Nie w ten sposób. Mam jednak inną prośbę. W tym ciele jestem słaby i całkowicie beznadziejny. Nawet moi rodzice mną wzgardzili. Gdybym był taki jak ty, mógłbym zdobyć tron samemu – I obronić go przed tobą, dodał w myślach. – Chciałbym więc być taki ja ty. Chciałbym stać się smokiem.

Gao dałby głowę, że smok uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.

– Zgoda – odpowiedział.

Zbyt szybko. Jednak możliwość odmienia swojego życia odebrała sokołowi trzeźwość osądu.

– Zgoda – mruknął niepewnie.

Ziemia zadrżała, jakby gdzieś w niebiosach uderzono olbrzymim stemplem, który przypieczętował zawartą umowę. Okręgi oświetlające jaskinię zaczęły przygasać. Smok zdążył zdradzić więcej szczegółów tego, co Gao powinien zrobić. Wiedział zaskakująco dużo, jak na kogoś zamkniętego w jaskini. Ba, miał tak dokładne informacje o ostatnich wydarzeniach w arenie pani Han, jakby osobiście w nich uczestniczył.

Co innego nie spodobało się Gao. Plan smoka nie różnił się wiele od intryg znanych mu z pałaców w Jinzhou. I tak jak intrygi w Jinzhou, miał wiele wspólnego z mistrzami z Jadeitowego Pałacu. Sokół pomyślał o Tygrysicy. Ciekawe jak by zareagowała, gdyby dowiedziała się, że wszedł w pakt ze smokiem? Pochwaliłaby go, czy może pogardziłaby nim? Być może wkrótce nie będzie go to interesować.

Kilka chwil później, gdy leciał przez noc, góra za nim znikła niczym mglista mara. Zanim poleci na północ, musiał jeszcze odwiedzić Jinzhou.

Miał wrażenie, że jego cień w świetle księżyca był ogromny niczym całe miasto.


	2. Rozdział 1

Tygrysica niemal nie spała tej nocy. Od kilku dni nie mogła się wyzbyć wrażenia, że coś przeoczyła, tam, pod Górą Demonów. Coś, co w każdej chwili mogło się skrzywdzić ją albo Po. Nasłuchiwała jak panda przekręca się z boku na bok w swoim pokoju, przy delikatnym dźwięku nadwyrężanego drewna. Jak cicho mówi przez sen, ale ani razu nie wspomina jej imienia. Obawiała się o niego. Po był już wielkim wojownikiem, pewnie już dawno większym od niej, a jednak ciągle uważała, że musi go chronić.

Wstała z pryczy, mając dość bezsensownych rozmyślań. Dobrze wiedziała, że i tak dziś się nie wyśpi, że znowu będzie marudna i opryskliwa. Pewnie nikt nie zauważy różnicy, pomyślała ponuro. Pozostali z piątki mieli swoje problemy. Modliszka i Żmija szybko wrócili do zdrowia po potyczce na polu ryżowym, ale nadal zajmowali się Żurawiem, który snuł się smętnie całymi dniami, ze skrzydłem zawieszonym na temblaku. Na całe szczęście znachor uznał, że goi się ono nad wyraz szybko i ptak za kilka dni będzie mógł już latać, choć na razie niezbyt wyczynowo. Ucieszyło to pozostałych, ponieważ Żuraw pogrążony w depresji okazał się bardzo nieznośny.

Coś dręczyło także Małpę, jednak tym razem nikt nie wiedział, o co mu chodziło. Kotka domyślała się, ale wolała nie zgadywać. Uznała, że dopóki Małpa nie dojrzeje, by powiedzieć o tym wprost, nie będzie nic z tym robić. Zresztą wystarczyło, że Po próbował to z niego wyciągnąć kilka razy dziennie.

Tygrysica bezszelestnie, jak przystało na kotkę, przemknęła przez korytarz między pokojami pozostałych mistrzów i wyszła na zewnątrz. Rześkie, nocne powietrze otuliło ją niczym dobry przyjaciel. Usiadła na schodach za małym dziedzińcem, wpatrzona w oświetlone blaskiem księżyca chmury, które muskały dach Jadeitowego Pałacu. Były tak spokojne. Zapragnęła, by jej umysł upodobnił się do nich, jednak niepokój nie odchodził. Zawsze była w tym słaba. Tłumaczyła sobie, że to dlatego radzi sobie z kontrolą Chi gorzej od pozostałych.

Podeszła pod najbliższe drzewo, by skorzystać ze sprawdzonej metody. Zaczęła uderzać, precyzyjnie i mocno, prosto w wygniecione miejsce w korze. Robiła tak, odkąd była mała. Utwardzała dzięki temu łapy i nadgarstki, tak jak mówił mistrz Shifu, a także pozbywała się napięcia.

Zauważyła, że ktoś jej się przygląda.

– Drzewo nie jest godnym przeciwnikiem – powiedział Po z półuśmiechem. Stał oparty o głaz w półmroku. Ustawił się w pozycji kokutsu dachi, gotowy do walki. – Ja przeciwnie.

Czy pamiętał wszystkie słowa, które przy nim powiedziała? – zastanowiła się rozbawiona Tygryska. Odkąd wrócili z Jinzhou, nie mieli okazji, by porozmawiać w cztery oczy. Zawsze był ktoś jeszcze. Podczas treningów i opowieści o ostatnich wydarzeniach – piątka, przy doglądaniu postępów w budowie nowej wioski – pandy, w restauracji – pan Ping, w Jadeitowym Pałacu – oczywiście mistrz Shifu.

– Skąd wiedziałeś, że tu jestem? – zapytała.

– Słyszałem, jak wychodzisz. Pomyślałem, że się dołączę.

– Słyszałeś? Przecież **starałam** się wyjść cicho.

– Ale zapomniałaś o nienaoliwionych drzwiach.

Zaśmiał się. Lubiła jego śmiech, w duchu często śmiała się razem z nim, choć na zewnątrz tylko podnosiła kącik ust.

Nie skusiła się na pojedynek. Zamiast tego usiedli razem na schodkach. Panda dotknął palcem jej dłoni, może przypadkiem, może nie. Biło od niego tak dużo ciepła, że Tygrysica ledwie poczuła zimne smagnięcia wiatru. Patrzyli przez moment w noc.

– Tak tu spokojnie – odezwał się Po. Po prostu nie mógł długo usiedzieć w ciszy. – Prawie zapomniałem jak tu jest bez tych wszystkich zwierząt, budowniczych, uczniów. Mistrz Shifu mówi, że remont pałacu skończy się za kilka dni. Jeszcze będzie nam brakować tego ciągłego stukania i piłowania. Znowu będzie tak jak dawniej.

Wiedzieli, że to nie do końca prawda. Wiele zwoi w bibliotece zostało bezpowrotnie zniszczonych, a pałac stracił coś ze swojej majestatyczności. Wyglądał tak samo jak dawniej, jednak trudniej było teraz wierzyć, że będzie stał wiecznie. Skoro można go uszkodzić, można też zniszczyć.

No i istniał też jeszcze jeden powód.

– Nie będzie tak jak dawniej – powiedziała. – Po, chyba musimy wreszcie porozmawiać. O nas.

Spojrzał w dół i pokiwał głową wymownie, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że właśnie po to tu przyszedł. Nie przypominał tej wersji siebie, którą pokazywał na co dzień, wśród znajomych czy mieszkańców Doliny Spokoju. Tylko przy niej, i może jeszcze przy Shifu, potrafił okazać słabość.

Wtedy ją pocałował. Krótko, lecz tyle wystarczyło. Zesztywniała. Przez moment poczuła jakby gwiazdka, którą od zawsze chciała chwycić w dłonie, sama spadła z nieba. Potem ogarnął ją strach. Zrozumiała, że teraz nie miała wyjścia, musiała go wpuścić do swojego świata, nie mogła liczyć, że ciągle będzie stał w progu. To albo zamknięcie drzwi. To co robiła tak dobrze od tak dawna.

– Wiesz, że to powinno zostać między nami? – wydukała z ledwością.

Zawód w jego oczach niemal sprawił jej ból. Dlaczego musiał ją źle zrozumieć? Zaczął się tłumaczyć.

– Przepraszam, nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło. Nie powi…

Nie powinna wyprowadzać go z błędu. Tak byłoby bezpieczniej. Jednak, choć sama nie widziała dlaczego, przyłożyła palec do jego ust. Gdyby tylko wiedział, jak wiele wszystko ją kosztowało. Właśnie wyrzucała do kosza najważniejszą lekcję, jaką dało jej życie.

Pocałowała go w policzek.

– I to też.

Nie odezwali się już do siebie tamtej nocy. Wystarczyło, że pierwszy raz spędzili czas przytuleni do siebie. Nie obchodziły ich zimne schodki, upiorne gałęzie drzew, złowrogie zarysy gór. Na tę krótką chwilę wszystko wydawało się na miejscu.

Gdy Tygrysica wróciła do swojego pokoju, spała jak niemowlę i omal nie zaspała na śniadanie. Rano rozmowa z Po zdawała się jej jedynie snem. Dopiero cisza w kuchni zdradziła, że ich pocałunek miał miejsce naprawdę. Po pierwszy raz od dawna właściwie się nie odzywał, co jakiś czas rzucając w jej stronę ukradkowe spojrzenia. Nie mógł się skupić, przypalił kluski do zupy, łyżka kilka razy upadła mu na podłogę. Ona za to potknęła się o stołek, a gdy siadła, dopiero po chwili zrozumiała, że zamiast łyżki, wzięła sobie pałeczki.

Pozostali z piątki siedzieli cicho, wpatrzeni w puste talerze, dziwnie skrępowani. Gdy Smoczy Wojownik nalał każdemu porcję, stukanie łyżek o dno misek wypełniło pomieszczenie. Posyłali sobie wymowne spojrzenia, ledwie zauważalne uśmiechy.

A może Tygrysicy tylko się wydawało?


	3. Kronika Pisana Pazurem cz 1

_**Kronika pisana pazurem część 1**_

Długo zastanawiałem się jak zacząć tę kronikę. My, smoki, nie przywykliśmy do zapisywania myśli na rulonach papieru, gdzie trzeba zadbać o początek, koniec i uporządkowanie treści pomiędzy nimi. Nie dość, że jest to czasochłonne i wymaga nakładów pracy, przygotowany zwój po spotkaniu z ogniem, wodą, ziemią czy nawet wiatrem, może bezpowrotnie zostać zmieniony w pył, razem z zawartą w sobie wiedzą. Samo wspomnienie o możliwości podobnego marnotrawstwa niemal sprawia mi ból, aż dziw bierze, że na lądzie, w oparciu o wiedzę przekazywaną na czymś tak kruchym jak papierowy zwój, zbudowano tak wspaniałą cywilizację. Smokom nigdy nie udało się wymyślić czegoś równie cudownego. Teraz możemy tylko kopiować jej dokonania.

Jednak w gromadzeniu wiedzy nadal jesteśmy niezrównani. Wykorzystujemy do tego nasze perły, które wbrew pozorom nie mają zbyt wiele wspólnego z małżami. Nazwaliśmy je tak, ponieważ je przypominają i podobnie jak one, są wartościowe, może nawet bardziej, niż jakakolwiek biżuteria.

Pozwalają przechowywać nasze wspomnienia, które inaczej musielibyśmy zapomnieć, z powodu tego jak długo żyjemy. Zawierają w sobie obraz, dźwięk, zapach, ale i myśli oraz emocje. Przekazując je, nie musimy dbać o kolejność, ponieważ każde wspomnienie ma już zawarte w sobie informacje o czasie, w którym się wydarzyło. Nie musimy też dbać o poprawność, gramatykę, stylistykę czy czytelne pismo – język wspomnień jest zrozumiały dla każdego, czy to smoka czy zwykłego zwierzęcia (Tu także wychodzi ułomność zapisu myśli na papierze. Niejednoznaczność. Niektórzy z was, czytając ostatnie zdanie, mogliby zostać urażeni nazwaniem siebie zwykłymi zwierzętami. Mogłoby wam się też wydawać, że stawiam smoki ponad nimi. Jednak nie jest to moją intencją. Mam na myśli zwykły w znaczeniu, że zwykłych zwierząt jest więcej).

Jednakże perły mają też wielką wadę, której nie ma papier. Dotykając jej, ma się dostęp do całej wiedzy tam zawartej. Od razu. Razem z sekretami smoka, jego lękami, nadziejami, a może nawet i duszą. Żaden smok nie zgodziłby się na coś podobnego z własnej woli, nawet jeżeli obcy szybko zapomniałby to, o czym się dowiedział. Ja także. Szczególnie, że raz w ten sposób poznałem sekrety pewnego smoka. I tylko dlatego, że od razu przekazałem je do perły, nie pogubiłem się we własnych wspomnieniach. Nie będę jednak wnikał szczegóły zagrożeń, czy tego jak dostałem się w posiadanie perły. Ta kronika nie jest o mnie, a właśnie o tym smoku. Muszę zapisać w tym zwoju fragmenty z jego życia, by następnie przekazać je wam, zwierzętom z cywilizacji na lądzie. Wśród moich współbraci coś takiego jest uważane za zdradę. Cóż, niech i tak będzie. Ale może dzięki temu parę istnień ocali swe życia.

Smok, którego losy chcę przedstawić, nazywa się Houlong, co znaczy „Ognisty Smok", czy może raczej „Smok ognia". Nie zawsze nosił takie imię, jednak nie ma to teraz większego znaczenia.

Był synem króla smoka, najpotężniejszego ze znanych smoków, który władał całym wschodnim morzem. Przyszedł na świat razem ze swoim bratem bliźniakiem. Było to wielkie wydarzenie, ponieważ smoki rodzą się niezwykle rzadko, a chyba jeszcze nie zdarzyło się, by przyszły na świat parą. Z tej okazji, w podwodnym pałacu w głębinach wschodniego morza, zbudowanym na wzór Zakazanego Miasta w stolicy Chin, urządzono wielkie przyjęcie. Zaproszono wszystkie smoki, a także pozostałych trzech królów. Poza nimi przybyły inne magiczne stworzenia – feniksy, jednorożce, żółwie. Przyjęcie trwało pełny miesiąc, nie brakowało zabaw i muzyki, ale przede wszystkim opowieści, które choć Houlong był niemowlakiem, doskonale zapamiętał. Nawet lata później fascynowały go rozległe krainy na wschodzie, śnieżne równiny na północy, skuta lodem ogromna wyspa na południu, czy ciepłe archipelagi daleko na morzu, które podobno zamieszkiwały fantastyczne stworzenia, o mocach zbliżonych smokom, ale ciałach pasujących bardziej do zwierząt zamieszkujących lądy.

To jednak bliźnięta były główną atrakcją przyjęcia. Wszyscy nie mogli się nadziwić tym, jak bardzo się od siebie różniły. Houlong był czarny, głośno cieszył się na widok gości, ale też równie głośno płakał, gdy coś mu nie odpowiadało. Drugi, biały, był za to bardziej skryty i nieufny. Obaj bracia otrzymali od każdego z gości dary w złocie, klejnotach i innych kosztownościach.

Na końcu przyjęcia przyszedł czas na wróżbę od najbardziej sędziwego ze smoków. Powiedział on, że bracia urodzili się w dobrym czasie, co sprawi, że będą silni, a także otrzymają moc, która wyróżni ich wśród innych smoków. Bardzo to ucieszyło rodziców. Jednak dalsza część przepowiedni już się im nie spodobała się. Starzec mówił, że jeden brat będzie tak zły, jak drugi dobry. Tak śmiały, jak drugi nieśmiały. Tak ambitny, jak drugi wycofany. Jedynym lekarstwem miało być szukanie przez rodziców złotego środka, tak by bracia nie popadli w skrajności.

Tak starano się też czynić, choć, jak się pewnie domyślacie, nie można było sprawić, by smoki nie różniły się od siebie. Nikt jednak nie zauważył większych problemów z braćmi, także szybko zlekceważono przepowiednię.

Cóż, nawet smoki popełniają błędy.

Kilka lat później para bliźniąt zdała sobie sprawę, ze swoich talentów, jednak nikomu o nich nie powiedziała. Biały smok potrafił władać błyskawicami, czarny – ogniem. Od tego momentu nie będę wspominał wiele o białym smoku, ponieważ to czarny wywołał więcej zamieszania, a wokół jego czynów narosło tyle różnych opowieści i mitów, że stały się jednym z powodów, dla których w ogóle piszę tę kronikę.

W każdym razie Houlong rósł szybko i zaczął gromadzić wiedzę, a także zbierać bogactwa do swojego skarbca. Smoki zawsze lubiły cenne rzeczy, ale Houlong znalazł dla nich inne zastosowanie – mógł nimi kupować przysługi. W ten sposób dostawał się do wiedzy, której nie powinien poznać w tak młodym wieku. Przekupywał także strażników smoczego pałacu, by móc wymykać się na ląd. Dobrze wiedział, że nie wolno mu było pokazywać się zwierzętom zamieszkującym Chiny, ale ukrywanie się nie należało do zbyt trudnych, gdy było się smokiem. By poznać bliżej życie mieszkańców, zmieniał kształty, rozmiar, a nawet stawał się niewidzialny.

Nie trzeba było długo czekać, by Houlong złamał zakaz rozmów ze stworzeniami na lądzie. Na początku szły mu one ciężko, zwierzęta widząc smoka, padały na kolana i błagały o litość. Smok się jednak nie zrażał i próbował innych sposobów. Najpierw mówił z ukrycia, ale to tylko podsycało strach w rozmówcach. Potem próbował wpływać na umysły, czy oszukiwać rozmówców iluzjami. Ostatecznie nauczył się zmieniać kształty na tyle dobrze, by okazywane emocje czy sposób poruszania nie wydawały się sztuczne.

Szybko zrozumiał, że życie mieszkańców Chin bardzo różniło się od jego. Przepełnione było troską o następny dzień, lękiem przed kataklizmami, a susze i głód zdarzały się równie często, co niesprawiedliwość i wyzysk. Młody smok dziwił się, że jego pobratymcy pozwalają na taki stan rzeczy. Mają moc, która rozwiązałaby od ręki połowę problemów tych biedaków, a zamiast tego kryją się w podwodnych pałacach na krańcach świata i nie kiwną nawet pazurem – myślał.

Postanowił coś z tym zrobić. Udał się do swojego ojca i powiedział o tym, co widział na lądzie. Stary smok bardzo się rozgniewał tym, że syn złamał zakaz, który dotyczył niemal wszystkich smoków, oprócz tych, uznawanych za najwyższych. Postanowił jednak jeszcze go nie karać. Wytłumaczył za to, że potrzebuje wiele mądrości, by zrozumieć jak działa świat. Gdy tego dokona, zrozumie dlaczego lepiej, by smoki nie interweniowały bezpośrednio w życie innych zwierząt. Poza tym zaprzeczył, by smoki nic nie robiły. Po prostu ich działania były mało widoczne, ale często kluczowe.

Tego dnia król wschodniego morza nie przekonał Houlonga. I pewnie żałuje tego do teraz.


	4. Rozdział 2

W bibliotece Jadeitowego Pałacu powietrze pachniało starym papierem i drewnem. Przez okienka przy samym stropie wpadały snopy światła, oświetlając solidne biurko na środku pomieszczenia. Wokół niego leżały stosy zwojów, których Smoczy Wojownik nie zdołał jeszcze uprzątnąć po potyczce z Shandianem. Nie mógł jednak po prostu odstawić ich na półki. Znudzony panda otwierał każdą tubę, wyjmował rolkę papieru, zapisywał tytuł, z powrotem wkładał ją do tuby i dopiero wtedy odstawiał na odpowiednie miejsce na regałach, które pięły się pod sam sufit.

Shifu zlecił mu spisanie tytułów wszystkich zwojów i ich posegregowanie kilka dni temu. Nawet z bitwy w bibliotece mogą wyniknąć korzyści – powiedział wtedy. Na początku panda jak zwykle podszedł do zadania z entuzjazmem. Spodziewał się, że pozna sekretne techniki kung-fu czy przeczyta nieznane mu zapiski o mocarnych bohaterach. Szybko jednak się przekonał, że w bibliotece próżno było szukać podobnych informacji. Mijały dni, a przez jego łapy przewijały się zestawienia zbiorów ryżu w okolicznych wioskach czy zapiski o wydatkach na utrzymanie pałacu, które odkładał od razu po zobaczeniu tytułu. Czasem rozwijał zwój dalej, gdy dostawał w ręce dzieje poszczególnych szkół kung-fu, jednak zazwyczaj były to niezbyt ciekawe, suche treści z mnóstwem liczb i dat.

Dlaczego w ogóle je tu trzymano? Czy miały jakąkolwiek wartość?

Trafiały się też mniej lub bardziej wiarygodne opowieści Oogwaya z odbytych podróży. Przewijały się w nich armie, smoki czy nawet feniksy, jednak niemal zawsze, gdy już robiło się ciekawie, brakowało dalszej części zwojów. Albo uległy zniszczeniu, albo żółw zabrał je ze sobą do świata duchów. Smoczy Wojownik nie miał zamiaru się tam ponownie wybierać w najbliższym czasie.

Dzisiaj od rana trafiał na te nudniejsze zwoje, zresztą i tak nie mógłby się skupić na tyle, by je czytać. Cały czas wspominał ostatnią noc z Tygryską. Kilka razy tuby wypadły mu z rąk, gdy był już na drabinie, raz mało nie przewrócił się razem z nią i kilkoma regałami.

Przypomniał sobie pocałunek, moment, w którym pomyślał, że popełnił największą gafę w życiu, a potem to, co zrobiła kotka, by wyprowadzić go z błędu. Najlepiej jednak czuł się, gdy siedzieli razem na schodach i zwyczajnie się nie odzywali. Te kilkanaście sekund było naprawdę magiczne.

Po nie rozumiał dlaczego Tygrysica chciała ukryć ich związek, ale uszanował jej decyzję. Miał nadzieję, że to tymczasowe rozwiązanie, ponieważ trzymanie języka za zębami zawsze przychodziło mu z trudem. Już raz, gdy chciał jakoś rozchmurzyć nadąsanego Małpę, o mało mu wszystkiego nie wyjawił. Przecież nie od dziś wiadomo, że nic tak nie poprawia humoru jak dostanie się do grona powierników tajemnicy. Na szczęście Małpa okazał się dziś być już w całkiem niezłym humorze. Z jakiegoś powodu ciekawiło go nawet, czy Po dzisiejszej nocy dobrze się wyspał.

– Jak idą prace, Smoczy Wojowniku? – zapytał niespodziewanie Shifu.

Pojawił się w bibliotece, nie wydając przy tym nawet najcichszego dźwięku. Po wrócił do teraźniejszości, odstawił ostatnią tubę ze zwojem na półkę i zsunął się z drabiny. Mistrz skrzywił się, oczekując na głośne łupnięcie, ale panda wylądował lekko niczym płatek lotosu. Takie miał przynajmniej wrażenie, a trzask deski musiał dobiec z innego pomieszczenia.

– To chyba nie ma sensu, mistrzu – odrzekł Po, znużony do granic możliwości. – Dlaczego chcesz, żebym układał te zwoje? I tak już wiem, że nigdy tu nie zajrzę. Tylko rachunki, zestawienia, zawsze myślałem, że rzeczy tutaj są… – Zawahał się. Mistrz odkąd odzyskał spokój ducha nie unosił się łatwo, ale Po wolał być ostrożny.

– No jakie? – zapytał, ściągając brwi. Zbliżył głowę, nie ruszając się z miejsca.

– Ciekawsze? – rzucił niepewnie, kuląc się mimowolnie.

– Czasem musimy robić rzeczy, na które nie mam ochoty. – Shifu wyprostował się, a Po mimowolnie odetchnął, wiedząc, że nic mu już nie grozi. – Już samo w sobie jest to ważna lekcja. A wiedza o zwojach może ci się przydać. Kiedyś ktoś będzie musiał przejąć moją rolę i wszystko wskazuje na to, że wypadło na ciebie. Czasem będziesz musiał się zająć nudnymi rzeczami, jak liczeniem miedziaków, spotkaniami z urzędnikami, organizowaniem życia w pałacu. Nie wszystko ci powiem, niekiedy będziesz musiał tu przyjść i odnaleźć to, co będzie Ci potrzebne. Chciałbym, Po, żeby dzień, w którym mnie zastąpisz, był dla ciebie jak najmniejszym wyzwaniem.

Panda zacisnął usta w dziwnej niemocy. Musiał powiedzieć coś, co cisnęło się mu na usta od dłuższego czasu.

– A może wcale nie chcę nikogo zastępować? Shifu, ja nie zawsze potrafię ogarnąć piątkę na treningu, czy dzieciaków na podstawowych lekcjach. I miałbym opiekować się całym pałacem? Nie potrafiłem upilnować Auli Bohaterów przez jeden dzień kiedy cię nie było. Ja się do tego po prostu nie nadaję.

Shifu odetchnął i pokiwał głową z uśmiechem, zaskakując Po.

– Potrzeba było czterech dni, byś wreszcie powiedział, co leży ci na sercu. Mam wrażenie, że wcześniej byłeś bardziej gadatliwy. Nie zrozum mnie źle, wszystko co powiedziałem wcześniej to prawda, ale przecież wiem też, że biblioteka nie jest miejscem dla ciebie. Resztę zbioru spiszą gąsiory z obsługi.

– To wszystko było po to, bym powiedział, że nie nadaję się na mistrza Jadeitowego Pałacu?

– Tak. Co w tym dziwnego?

– Nie lepiej było po prostu zapytać?

– Może tak, może nie. Czasem lepiej poczekać, aż ktoś będzie gotowy powiedzieć, co myśli.

To była jeszcze jedna zmiana, która dokonała się w Shifu po pokonaniu przez Po Tai Lunga. Stał się tak podobny do Oogwaya, że czasem odróżniało go tylko to, że nie był żółwiem.

– No dobrze – rzekł ponuro Po. – Tylko co teraz, gdy już wiesz?

– Nic. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Poczekam aż zmienisz zdanie, nie mam innego kandydata. Zresztą, przerabialiśmy tę lekcję kilka razy. Nie nadawałeś się także na Smoczego Wojownika, pamiętasz? Nie potrafiłeś też rozliczyć się ze swoją przeszłością. Na nauczyciela oczywiście też nie rokowałeś. Mam kontynuować?

– Nie trzeba, chyba rozumiem o co chodzi – przyznał zawstydzony. – Może masz rację. Na szczęście mamy jeszcze czas – powiedział z nadzieją. – Nigdzie się przecież nie wybierasz, prawda mistrzu?

Przy ostatnich słowach głos mu mimo wszystko odrobinę zadrżał. Shifu już nie wspominał o jaskini, ale to w cale nie musiał być dobry znak.

– Nie znam przyszłości, a jest jeszcze wiele rzeczy, które powinienem ci przekazać. Na szczęście to, co najważniejsze, poznałeś już dawno.

– Masz na myśli, że wiem, gdzie jest biblioteka?

– Nie – odpowiedział rozbawiony. – Mam na myśli to, że kung-fu powstało, by chronić słabszych i stać na straży sprawiedliwości. Kierując się tym, nie będziesz gorszym mistrzem Jadeitowego Pałacu niż ja.

Po skinął głową w podziękowaniu i uśmiechnął się.

Wtedy drzwi do biblioteki uchyliły się z donośnym skrzypnięciem. Zeng wychylił głowę na długiej szyi, a po chwili przeszedł cały. Gąsior wyglądał na bardzo przejętego.

– Mistrzu Shifu, przybył posłaniec z Jinzhou – powiedział.

– Z Jinzhou? – zdziwił się mistrz. – Mówił czego chce?

– Nie. Chce rozmawiać z tobą i Smoczym Wojownikiem. Poleciłem mu zaczekać w sali obiadowej.

– Dobrze. Sprawdźmy więc, co ma do powiedzenia. Ty poprowadzisz rozmowę.

– Ja? – zdziwił się Zeng.

Shifu pokręcił głową.

– Nie, Po.

– Ja? – zapytał tym razem panda.

Tym razem mistrz pacnął się otwartą łapą w czoło. Przeszli przez korytarz i weszli do Auli Bohaterów. Część artefaktów, w tym Miecz Bohaterów i Szabla Shandiana ( oręż nosił roboczą nazwę zaproponowaną przez Po, ponieważ nie było wiadomo skąd pochodził ) znalazły się już na swoim miejscu. Nowy płyty jadeitu lśniły na paletach, robotnicy pracowali w pocie czoła przy ich obróbce, jednakże nie śpieszyli się. Można tu było znaleźć właściwie każde zwierzę, które zamieszkiwało Dolinę Spokoju – świnie, zające, owce czy kozły. Nie było tylko pand, ponieważ wszystkie pracowały przy budowie nowej wioski pand na wzgórzu przy samym miasteczku. I prawdopodobnie wszystko wskazywało na to, że zdążą ją skończyć przed remontem pałacu

– Przy okazji, mam jedną prośbę – powiedział cicho mistrz, by specjalnie nie zwracać uwagi robotników. – Wiem, że w tych spodenkach spotykałeś się już z królami i mistrzami kung-fu, ale może wreszcie rozważyłbyś choć przymierzenie stroju, który ci kupiłem? Nie musisz tego robić teraz, po prostu chcę żebyś wiedział, że dodałbyś trochę powagi nam wszystkim, chociażby w takich sytuacjach.

– Przemyślę to.

– To tylko strój. Co takiego jest tu do przemyślania?

– Umm, nieważne.

Po nie chciał powiedzieć dlaczego jeszcze nie przymierzył prezentu, Shifu mógłby nie zrozumieć jego obaw. To nie mógł być przypadek, że strój był taki sam jak we śnie, w którym walczył z armią dziesięciu tysięcy demonów. Tylko jeżeli bitwa była przeznaczona Po, to czy uniknie jej, jeżeli nie założy tego ubrania? Głupio było myśleć podobnie. Poza tym demony zostały już wygnane z góry, o ile w ogóle tam były. Tamtej nocy Po dokładnie przyjrzał się otwartej studni. Ciężko było o coś bardziej pustego.

Posłańcem okazał się sokół, który wydał się tak podobny do Gao, że Po mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Siedział na krześle, a jego krótkie nogi ledwie wystawały poza siedzisko. Gdy zobaczył parę mistrzów kung-fu, wstał szybko i ukłonił się grzecznie. Po szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że gość był zdecydowanie starszy od jego niezbyt miłego znajomego z Jinzhou. Może starszy brat?

– Witamy w Jadeitowy Pałacu – powiedział Smoczy Wojownik, uważając na każde słowo. – Musiałeś przebyć długą podróż, może przygotować poczęstunek?

– Bardzo dziękuję, ale nie będzie mi dane skorzystać z waszej gościny. Jeszcze dziś będę chciał wrócić do mojego ojca, Suna, nestora sokolego rodu Jinzhou. Z jego polecenia też przybywam. Nazywam się Shu i pragnę prosić was, wielmożni mistrzowie, o udzielenie audiencji mojemu ojcu. Sprawa jest niezwykle pilna, zależałoby mu więc na tym, by przybyć jeszcze tej nocy.

Mówił gładko i z wielkim szacunkiem, a jednocześnie wydawał się Po bardzo pewny siebie. Panda chciał zapytać się jakim cudem sokół miałby przybyć do pałacu w mniej niż połowę dnia, skoro jemu zajęło to dwie noce i ponad jeden dzień. Na szczęście w porę ugryzł się w język.

– Skoro tak zależy mu na czasie, dlaczego nie przybył osobiście już teraz? – zapytał Shifu, najwyraźniej uznając, że sprawa jest ważna na tyle, by potrzebowała jego interwencji. Sokół nawet chwili nie wahał się z udzieleniem odpowiedzi. Dobrze wiedział kto był kim w pałacu, w przeciwieństwie do swego młodszego brata.

– Jego honor kazał mu się najpierw upewnić, że nie zostanie przez was wyrzucony. Ja na szczęście mógłbym przełknąć podobną odpowiedź.

Po nie mógł się zdecydować, czy sokół kpi z siebie czy ojca.

– Można wiedzieć, w jakiej sprawie do nas przybędzie? – zapytał tym razem on.

Ptak westchnął ciężko. Było w tym coś teatralnego.

– Nasz miłościwie panujący król nie żyje.

Zrobił pauzę, by pozwolić im odpowiednio zareagować. Przez chwilę Po i Shifu milczeli zszokowani. Dopiero po chwili złożyli kondolencje, choć panda miał wrażenie, że Shu niespecjalnie miał ochotę ich wysłuchiwać. Mistrz chciał dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, jednak sokół wzbraniał się od przekazywania szczegółów. Szczegółów mieli dowiedzieć się od Suna, o śmierci nie zostali powiadomieni nawet mieszkańcy Jinzhou.

– Ojciec będzie chciał z wami omówić przyszłość miasta. Jak zapewne wiecie, król umarł bezdzietnie.

Ustalili, że spotkają się z Sunem jeszcze wieczorem, za co sokół serdecznie podziękował. Przeprosił za pośpiech i bez wysiłku wzniósł się w powietrze. Pożegnał się i przeleciał z pełną prędkością przez przejście do auli, a następnie na zewnątrz.

– Wiesz coś na ten temat, Po? – zapytał Shifu. – Rozmawiałeś z królem, prawda?

– Tak. Nie wyglądał na chorego, jeśli o to chodzi mistrzowi.

– Jakieś podejrzenia?

Po zdziwiło to pytanie. Miał wrażenie, że to kolejna lekcja, ale nie ośmielił się o tym wspomnieć.

– Albo sokoły, albo Su Wu. Ptakom mogłoby zależeć na przejęciu władzy, choć w takim wypadku nestor chyba by tu nie przylatywał. A Su Wu mogła chcieć się zemścić za lata uwięzienia.

– I wypuścić siostry – dodał Shifu. – Wiem, że król trzymał klucz do ich cel zawsze przy sobie. Na razie oba tropy są tak samo prawdopodobne.

– Jest też ktoś jeszcze – rzucił panda. – Mei Dao, lamparcica z areny, która mi pomogła. Pani Han była jej babcią. Ale w tę możliwość wierzę najmniej.


	5. Rozdział 3

**Krótkie te rozdziały, oj krótkie. Ale dzięki temu szybciej się pojawiają:)**

PS. Dzięki za komentarze. Czytam wszystkie z wielkim bananem na ustach :)

* * *

Przez ostatnie kilka lat Po poznał już chyba wszystkie zakamarki Jadeitowego Pałacu i przyległych do niego zabudowań. Zaryzykowałby nawet stwierdzenie, że kieszenie niektórych jego spodenek kryły przed nim większe tajemnice.

A jednak Tygryska zdołała się jakimś cudem się przed nim ukryć. W poszukiwaniu jej sprawdził wszystkie pałacowe pomieszczenia, łącznie z poddaszem, piwnicami, pokojami obsługi, czy wystawną sypialnią Shifu. Potem odwiedził dormitorium, zszedł na arenę i zajrzał do przyległych budynków z loggiami, które nieraz pełniły funkcję trybun. Odwiedził jeszcze jaskinię, gdzie znajdowała się piękna, wyryta w skale rzeźba smoka, lecz tam także nikogo nie zastał. Może powinien zacząć nawoływać kotkę? Zaraz jednak pomyślał, że to zły pomysł. Na pewno rozzłościłby w ten sposób przyjaciółkę. Czy może raczej dziewczynę?

Zdyszany i zniechęcony wrócił do sali treningowej, od której zaczął poszukiwania, jednak ciągle była tam jedynie czwórka. Wyglądali, jakby w pośpiechu zajęli swoje miejsca, byle tylko udawać, że coś robili. Żmija huśtała się na drewnianym, podwieszonym kole z metalowymi ćwiekami, Małpa wykonywał szpagat nad paleniskiem, Modliszka z jakiegoś powodu utknął między deskami w podłodze, a Żuraw stał smętnie obok kukły treningowej, ciągle ze skrzydłem w temblaku.

Panda przeszedł się po sali treningowej, zajrzał nawet do stanowisk gąsiorów przy maszynach do ćwiczeń, lecz nigdzie nie widział śladów Tygryski.

– Nie było jej tu? – zapytał pozostałych z piątki.

Wszyscy pokręcili głowami.

– Co ty tak jej szukasz? – zapytał z uśmiechem Małpa. – Pewnie poszła do wioski, skoro nie ma jej w pałacu.

Po także rozważał tę możliwość.

– I nikomu by nie powiedziała? – zapytał i wyciągnął Modliszkę z potrzasku. Zawstydzony owad mruknął ciche podziękowanie. – To niezbyt do niej podobne. Zawsze uprzedzała, jeżeli miała zamiar udać się do wioski.

– Nie martw się, na pewno nic się nie stało – stwierdziła Żmija. – W końcu to Tygrysica.

Wyglądała jakby chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale w porę ugryzła się w długi, rozwidlony język. Po nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi. Nie przeszło też mu przez myśl, by ktoś mógł coś zrobić kotce. Nie jej, nie było bardziej czujnej, uważnej i niebezpiecznej wojowniczki w pałacu i wszystkie zbóje w kraju o tym wiedziały.

Bardziej go niepokoiło, że Tygryska właśnie stroniła od ich towarzystwa. Już kilka razy przekonywał się, że to zwiastun kłopotów.

– Po, może jak już znajdziesz Tygryskę, zrobimy dłuższy trening niż zwykle? – zaproponował Małpa. – Nie mamy za bardzo ochoty pomagać Shifu w przygotowaniach do wizyty wielkiego sokoła z Jinzhou. – W jego słowach ciężko było nie wyczuć drwiny. – Właściwie to się tu przed nim ukrywamy.

– Nie wiem, zobaczę co da się zrobić, ale ta wizyta jest bardzo ważna – odrzekł Po. – Może naprawdę coś się zmieni w relacjach między pałacem a Jinzhou? Wyobrażacie sobie? Kung-fu wreszcie zawitałoby do ostatniego miasta w okolicy, które wzbraniało się przed jego naukami. Sokół popierał wcześniej króla i także deklarował nienawiść do Jadeitowego Pałacu, ale robił to tylko na pokaz. Teraz wszystko mogłoby się zmienić.

– Teraz na pokaz popierałby nas – mruknął Modliszka.

– Poznałeś syna tego sokoła, Po – powiedziała Żmija. – Naprawdę wierzysz, że jego ojcu mogłoby zależeć na lepszych kontaktach z pałacem?

– Zależy mu na własnym interesie, lecz wcale to nie znaczy, że to co mówiłem nie może okazać się prawdą. Powinniśmy zrobić na nich odpowiednie wrażenie. Poza tym sokół nie przyjdzie sam, a ze świtą. Do wieczora musimy wszystko ogarnąć, ja połowę popołudnia planuję spędzić w kuchni.

– Jakby to było coś nowego – zauważył Małpa.

Po wzruszył tylko ramionami. Wtedy olśniło go, że podczas poszukiwań Tygryski nie sprawdził jeszcze jednego miejsca. Pożegnał się krótko i udał się do Brzoskwini.

Wszedł po schodkach na samotną skałę, która wisiała nad przepaścią niczym róg kowadła. Gałęzie wiekowego drzewa uginały się od nadmiaru owoców. Po urwał sobie jeden, uprzednio upewniwszy się, że nikt go nie obserwuje. Słodki miąższ rozpłynął się w ustach.

Tygrysicy nie było także i tutaj. Smoczy Wojownik rozejrzał się wokół. Zdawało mu się, że słyszy szelest dobiegający z koron wysokich sosen. Spojrzał wyżej, na szczyt, który połyskiwał wysoko, znacznie ponad Jadeitowym Pałacem. Wtedy ją dostrzegł.

Siedziała na jednej z półek skalnych poniżej i przyglądała się czemuś przed sobą. Po ocenił szybko dzielący go dystans i uznał, że powinien sobie poradzić.

Na górę nie prowadziły schody czy choćby ścieżka, musiał więc wspinać się po skałach, ostrych i niezbyt pewnych. Na początku skakał po nich jak kozica, jednak z czasem powietrze stawało się rzadsze, przez co męczył się coraz szybciej. Co jakiś czas robił postoje, by nie zacząć sapać zbyt głośno. Nie spodziewał się, że uda się mu zaskoczyć Tygrysicę, ale chciał, by zdała sobie sprawę z jego obecności jak najpóźniej.

Im wyżej, tym robiło się niebezpieczniej. Było tu trochę chłodniej, chmura przysłoniła mu widok, a głazy okazały się coraz bardziej chybotliwe i wilgotne. Nagle pod jego ciężarem pękła jedna ze skał, tak że musiał ratować się, chwytając się łapami krawędzi obok.

Co ja robię? – pomyślał w chwili otrzeźwienia, ale zaraz potem wspinał się dalej. Gdy był już naprawdę blisko, chmura oddaliła się, a on zwolnił i oddychał jak najciszej. Wychylił się ostrożnie i otarł pot z czoła. Tygryska siedziała w pozycji kwiatu lotosu, smukła i spokojna niczym skalna rzeźba. Przed sobą miała doniczkę z uwiędłą roślinką.

Odwróciła się w jego stronę.

– Naprawdę chciało ci się wchodzić aż tutaj? – powiedziała z nutą dezaprobaty.

Po wydął dolną wargę i pokiwał głową. Wszedł na skalną półce i otarł pot z czoła. A potem otworzył usta z wrażenia.

Nigdy wcześniej nie wszedł tak wysoko na tę górę. Znajdował się ponad większością chmur spowijających szczyty wokół doliny. Widział wijącą się wstęgę rzeki, która przepływała przez pola ryżowe, a także domki nie większe od ziarenek gorczycy. Tuż obok Doliny Spokoju powstawała nowa wioska pand, o zabudowaniach nieco wyższych i gęściej upakowanych. Stąd wyglądała już na ukończoną.

Po dałby głowę, że daleko, na horyzoncie, dostrzega spiczasty dach pałacu w Jinzhou. A także pustkę w miejscu, gdzie stała Góra Demonów. Jakim cudem mogła tak po prostu zniknąć? Zadziała tam magia, której siły nie potrafił pojąć.

– Muszę przyznać, że naprawdę tu ładnie. Co prawda droga jest długa i niewygodna, ale widoki w pełni to rekompensują.

– Chyba nie przeszedłeś tu, by podziwiać widoki? – zapytała z łagodnym uśmiechem Tygryska.

– Chciałem się z tobą zobaczyć – rzucił, jakby było to coś oczywistego. Przysiadł się do niej, siadając ciężko na ziemi. Odetchnął głośno, podróż pod górę zmęczyła go. – Może lepiej to ty powiedz, dlaczego musiałem szukać cię aż tutaj?

Spuściła oczy i spojrzała w stronę doniczki z uwiędłym kwiatkiem. Wyglądał, jakby nie podlewała go od dawna, może nawet jeszcze zanim wyruszyli do Jinzhou.

– Chciałam poćwiczyć przekazywanie Chi – przyznała.

– Wspólne treningi już ci nie wystarczają, co?

Po poświęcał ćwiczeniom z przekazywania energii sporo uwagi. Na ostatnich wspólnych zajęciach przyszła połowa wioski, jednak piątka trenowała z nim częściej, podobnie jak Shifu. I każdemu, Tygrysicy także, kontrola nad Chi się udawała.

– Wiesz, gdy trenuję z tobą, wydaje mi się, że już rozumiem jak to działa, ale gdy jestem sama… – Zacisnęła usta i spojrzała gniewnie w stronę rośliny. Po zdziwił się, że doniczce udało się przetrwać natarcie ognistego wzroku. – Nie mogę ożywić nawet głupiego chwastu. Nie mówiłam ci o tym, bo nie chciałam żebyś się niepotrzebnie przejmował.

– No, ale teraz to się na pewno będę przejmował. Na pewno kiedyś dasz radę. To nie jest tak trudne jak się wydaje.

– Nie potrzebuję pocieszenia, Po. – Zmusiła się do uśmiechu. – Poza tym nie jest trudne dla ciebie. Nie wiem, czy pamiętasz to coś, co spotkaliśmy w Górze Demonów? Gdyby nie ty, stwór zabiłby nas wszystkich. Nie wolno mi do czegoś takiego więcej dopuścić. Ich może być więcej. Nie mogę… – Przerwała, przygryzając wargi.

– Zdać się tylko na mnie – dokończył za nią Po.

Nie skinęła głową, ani nie potwierdziła w żaden inny sposób, jednak i tak wiedział, że to właśnie miała na myśli Tygrysica. Nie gniewał się na nią, równie dobrze mógłby kląć na to, że słońce świeci albo woda jest mokra.

– Cały czas mam wrażenie, że czegoś nie dokończyliśmy tam pod Górą Demonów. Że to się na nas zemści.

– W takim razie nie pozostaje nam nic innego jak uczyć się dalej. No dawaj.

Zbliżył się, ale Tygryska podniosła ostrzegawczo łapę, aż ta zaświszczała w powietrzu.

– Nie słuchałeś mnie – powiedziała ostro, tak że Po się wzdrygnął. Zaraz jednak się uspokoiła. – Muszę to zrobić sama. Inaczej nigdy nie będę wiedziała, czy mi się udało. Dlatego przyszłam aż tutaj. W pałacu zawsze znajdzie się ktoś chętny do „pomocy".

– W porządku. Jak chcesz – odparł bez przekonania. Wziął kamień i cisnął nim w przepaść przed nimi. Minęła dłuższa chwila, zanim usłyszał pierwszy stuk. – Co w takim razie zamierzasz?

– Próbować, aż się uda. To tylko kwestia odpowiedniej liczby powtórzeń, tak jak zawsze. – Zawahała się przed następnymi słowami. – Mam nadzieję, że nie robię ci przykrości.

– Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Mogę powiedzieć pozostałym, by ci nie przeszkadzali. Nie będziesz musiała się ukrywać.

Dotknęła jego dłoni.

– Nie wykręcaj się, Po. Naprawdę mi zależy na tym, by być wobec ciebie w porządku. Panda przygryzł wargę. Nie przywykł do ukrywania w swoich myśli, a jedna rzecz cisnęła mu się na usta. Z drugiej strony nie wiedział, jak zareaguje Tygryska. Mimo to postanowił zaryzykować.

– Skoro chcesz szczerości… mam problem z czymś innym. Chciałbym wiedzieć kiedy przestaniesz mnie traktować jak młodszego brata? Myślałem, że po tym co wydarzyło się w nocy coś zmieni, ale chyba się pomyliłem.

– Nie rozumiem – powiedziała, ale jej mina mówiła co innego.

– Nie prawda. Ciągle chcesz mnie przed czymś chronić, ale w zamian nie chcesz niczego przyjąć. Nie wiem wiele o chodzeniu ze sobą, ale myślałem, że bycie parą polega na wzajemnej trosce. I pozwoleniu na nią.

Tygryska milczała długo. Zadrżała. Wstała i stanęła przy krawędzi skalnej półki. Spojrzała gdzieś w dal.

– Nie dzisiaj, Po – powiedziała wreszcie. – Masz rację, ale teraz nie chcę o tym mówić.

Panda wstał i chwycił jej łapy. Dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę z ich siły, lecz teraz wydały mu się tak delikatne. Cisnęły mu się na usta różne słowa. W takim razie kiedy? Co ty przede mną ukrywasz? Zamiast tego, spojrzał jej w oczy i powiedział:

– Poczekam. – Puścił ją. – A teraz chyba muszę wracać. Podejrzewam, że jeżeli zostanę tu chwilę dłużej, to zaraz będzie się tu wspinał się Shifu. Nic nie mówił, ale chyba sądzi, że z własnej woli powinienem od razu mu pomóc w przygotowaniach do wizyt najważniejszego sokoła w Jinzhou. I pewnie już mnie szuka, by o tym przypomnieć.

– Ojciec Gao przybywa do pałacu? – zapytała zaskoczona. No tak, przecież o niczym nie wiedziała.

Po streścił jej to, co powiedział Shu. Tygrysica nie przerywała. Po wysłuchaniu, pokręciła głową i założyła łapę na łapę.

– Nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie – powiedziała.

Tym razem Po schował entuzjazm w kieszeń.


	6. Rozdział 4

Przygotowania do wizyty sokoła Suna nie zajęły zbyt wiele czasu. Rusztowania i jadeitowe płyty w auli bohaterów zostały na swoich miejscach, potężna piątka jedynie przykryła je białymi płachtami, by mniej rzucały się w oczy. W pałacowej jadalni, gdzie będzie miała miejsce oficjalna część spotkania, rozstawiono zastawy, choć ponad połowa sztućców, misek i talerzy z polecenia Shifu została na swoim miejscu, w magazynie.

Mistrz nie wyglądał na zbyt przejętego. Nawet jeśli zauważał jakieś niedoskonałości, nie poświęcał im większej uwagi, mimo że zazwyczaj zależało mu, by podczas odwiedzin gości pałac prezentował się doskonale. Gdy Małpa zapytał, czy wymienić w jadalni naderwaną draperię z wyszytym smokiem, odpowiedział:

– Nie, niech tak zostanie. Nie chcę by sokół Sun uważał, że przyjmujemy go z większym szacunkiem, niż na to zasługuje.

– To dlaczego w ogóle przygotowujemy cokolwiek? – zdziwił się uczeń.

– Bo inaczej zachowalibyśmy się niegrzecznie – wytłumaczył z wyuczoną grzecznością mistrz.

Wszyscy w jadalni, oprócz Tygryski, spojrzeli na Shifu zdezorientowani. Kotka za to wiedziała jak bardzo sokoły zwracały uwagę na podobne detale, podczas gdy inni mogliby nawet ich nie zauważyć. Zostawiając niedoskonałości, wysyłali jasny komunikat – zależy nam na tym spotkaniu, ale nie tak mocno jak wam.

Cieszyła się, że Shifu wziął pod uwagę jej opinię.

– Sokoły z Jinzhou potrafią jedynie knuć i zrobią wszystko, by zdobyć więcej władzy – rzekła, gdy spotkali się w cztery oczy. – Nie ważne czy to Sun, Shu czy Gao.

Mówiąc to, skrzywiła się. Nadal nie potrafiła zrozumieć, dlaczego nastolatek nie udał się z nimi do Góry Demonów. Była niemal pewna, że w loży pani Han otrzymał lekcję, która go odmieniła. Najwyraźniej musiała się pomylić.

Po przygotowaniach Tygryska udała się do wioski pand. Chciała pójść z Po, jednak ten zajęty był razem z panem Pingiem przyrządzaniem dań na wizytę. Zaskoczyło ją jak wiele się zmieniło od czasu, gdy przyszła tu jeszcze przed wyprawą do Jinzhou. Pandy, gdy wymagała tego potrzeba, potrafiły pracować naprawdę ciężko. Smukłe domy pachniały świeżym drewnem, nowe dachy o zagiętych rogach lśniły nowością. Uliczki były szersze, a ich otoczenie bardziej zielone niż w starszej części miasteczka.

Było tu niemal jak w wiosce w górach. Brakowało tylko zasp zleżałego śniegu, pielęgnowanych kwiatków w ogródkach i magicznych, nagich szczytów w oddali.

A także samych pand. Wszystkie domy stały puste. Tygryska dopiero po chwili usłyszała przytłumiony gwar rozmów. Pokierowała się w tamtą stronę. Kilka domów dalej natknęła się na czwórkę pand, które plotkowały na solidnej ławeczce po środku niewielkiego, trawiastego ogródka. Stroje trzech dziewczyn kuły w oczy jaskrawą żółcią, turkusem i czerwienią. Wśród nich znalazła się także Mei Mei. Kotka na jej widok zapragnęła zawrócić, jednak było za późno. Zobaczyły ją.

Wstały podekscytowane i przywitały się jak ze starą przyjaciółką, choć ona nawet nie pamiętała wszystkich ich imion.

– Ładnie dziś wyglądasz, Tygrysko, zresztą jak zawsze.

– Yyy, dziękuję – odparła sztywno.

– Daj spokój, mistrzów kung-fu nie interesują takie błahe rzeczy jak wygląd – wtrąciła druga panda, jakby w ogóle jej nie usłyszała. – Lepiej powiedz, Tygrysko, czy nadal tak dużo trenujecie jak zawsze? To musi być bardzo męczące. Wy pewnie jakoś wytrzymujecie, ale Po… To przecież nadal panda, pomimo że jest tym, no… Smoczym Wartownikiem?

– Ale ty jesteś niemądra – rzuciła Mei Mei. – Smoczym Wojownikiem! A właśnie, co słychać u Po? Dobrze je? Nie ma zbyt wiele na głowie? Powiedz mu, że musi przyjść na mój nowy występ. To będzie coś nieziemskiego.

Tygryska założyła łapę na łapę. Wystarczyło kilkanaście sekund, by rozchichotane dziewczyny ją zdenerwowały. Poza tym dlaczego tak bardzo interesowały się Po?

– Na które pytanie mam odpowiedzieć? – zapytała ozięble.

– Przepraszam za koleżanki – odezwała się czwarta panda, ta która miała zdecydowanie najmniej krzykliwy strój. Kotka na początku nie zwróciła na nią uwagi. Była niższa od pozostałych i drobniejsza, a jej uśmiech wydał się całkiem ładny. – Czasem ciężko się z nimi dogadać. Robimy dla Po niespodziankę, przyjęcie znaczy się. Idziesz może pomóc w przygotowaniach?

Pozostałe pandy mało nie zabiły jej spojrzeniem.

– Fei Fei – syknęła z dezaprobatą Mei Mei.

Fei Fei nagle zakryła usta. Spuściła wzrok, zawstydzona, zaczęła owijać wokół palca wskazującego szarfę, którą przewiązana była w pasie.

– Przepraszam, to chyba miała być tajemnica.

– Jakie przyjęcie? – zapytała Tygryska. Widząc, że żadna panda nie przymierza się do odpowiedzi, dopytała – Fei Fei?

– Z okazji zakończenia budowy wioski. Po, ale też oczywiście i wy, będziecie honorowymi gośćmi. – Pozostałe pandy prawie zabiły ją wzrokiem. Spojrzała błagalnie na Tygrysicę wielkimi, brązowymi oczami. – Proszę, nie mów nic Po, ani nikomu innemu. Możesz to dla nas zrobić?

Tygryska nie widziała powodów, by nie dochować tajemnicy. Na twarzy Fei Fei wymalowała się niewysłowiona ulga.

Można z nich czytać jak z otwartych ksiąg, pomyślała kotka. Tak bardzo się od nich różniła. Nawet gdybym chciała, nie potrafiłaby zachowywać się jak one. Zasmuciło ją to, czuła, że coś straciła, choć nigdy nie miała okazji tego zdobyć.

Spod ostrzału kolejnych pytań uratował ją Li Shen. Już na sam widok wysokiego i postawnego pandy dziewczyny przypomniały sobie o swoich zajęciach. Jego zielonkawy strój był pobrudzony kilkoma niedoczyszczonymi plamkami, prawdopodobnie po lnianym oleju. Ojciec Po podążył za wzrokiem kotki i nieco zawstydzony spróbował wytrzeć łapą zabrudzony materiał.

– Można dostać zawrotów głowy od samego ich gadania, co nie? – zagaił ze swobodnym uśmiechem. – W wiosce tyle wolnych chłopców, a one tylko o tym moim biednym synu. Powiesz, złotko, co u niego słychać? Co to w ogóle się porobiło, że muszę się ciebie o to pytać, pomimo że on mieszka parę kroków stąd. Kiedy zamierza odwiedzić swojego staruszka?

– Z tego co zrozumiałam to jutro.

– A no tak, wygadały się. Od razu mówię, że to nie był mój pomysł, ale wszystkich pand wiosce. Chcemy jakoś podziękować, no wiesz, za to wszystko co dla nas zrobił, a że przydarzyła się okazja. Tobie i pozostałym z piątki zresztą też. Każdy powinien się kiedyś rozerwać, a nie tylko praca i cały czas to wasze kung-fu. Nie zrozum mnie źle, to bardzo ważne. – Spojrzał na nią niepewnie. – No ale chyba rozumiesz, co mam na myśli?

– Chyba tak. Po na pewno się ucieszy z przyjęcia. Zawsze lubi być w centrum uwagi.

Li Shen zaśmiał się, przyznając rację.

– A ty się ucieszysz?

Zaskoczył ją tym pytaniem.

– Tak – odrzekła, lecz niezbyt przekonująco.

Nie dawały jej spokoju wcześniejsze słowa Li Shena: "…one tylko o tym moim biednym synu". Nie powinno ją dziwić, że mieszkanki nowej wioski interesowały się Po. Nie znała się za bardzo na upodobaniach wśród pand, ale był on przecież młody, sławny, no i według wszystkich, wolny. Przyjęcie będzie dla tych dziewczyn idealnym momentem, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę Smoczego Wojownika, a może nawet spróbować go odebrać Tygrysce. Gdyby tylko wiedziały o związku miedzy nimi, pewnie nawet nie odważyłyby się do niego podejść.

Li Shen próbował z nią jeszcze porozmawiać, jednak ona na wszystkie pytania odpowiadała w ten sam, lakoniczny sposób. Panda, jeżeli nawet odczuwał z tego powodu jakąś irytację, nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Jakby towarzysz rozmowy był mu potrzebny tylko po to, by on sam mógł posłuchać brzmienia własnego głosu.

Wreszcie udali się do sali zabaw. Budynek, który był po prostu ogromnym dachem w kształcie przysadzistego ostrosłupa, mógł pomieścić gości z niemal całej Doliny Spokoju. Wystrój wydawał się tu dość skromny w porównaniu do wytwornej jadalni w Jadeitowym Pałacu. Wewnątrz krzątały się chyba wszystkie pandy, które zamieszkiwały nową wioskę. Przynosiły stołki, podwieszały dekoracje oraz podjadały w ukryciu. Jeden z pand z uśmiechem dał jej migdałowe ciastko. Na nic zdały się odmowy, musiała je zjeść, inaczej zrobiłaby mu przykrość.

Szybko znalazła małą Lei Lei. Dziewczynka nadal się nie rozstawała z figurkami, które dostała jeszcze w starej wiosce. Gdy zobaczyła mistrzynię kung-fu, szybko uciekła od rodziców i wpadła w jej ramiona. Razem zaczęły pomagać pandom w przygotowaniach. Kotka zaproponowała, że rozwiesi lampiony pod samym dachem – jako jedyna nie potrzebowała do tego drabiny. Korzystając z pazurów wspinała się po kolejnych krokwiach pod zadaszeniem, a

dziewczynka piszczała z zadowolenia na jej ramieniu.

Tygrysica zastanowiła się, czy byłaby dobrą mamą. Z jednej strony lubiła małą Lei Lei, a ona przepadała za nią. Z drugiej nie miała pojęcia, czy potrafiłaby całkowicie poświęcić się rodzicielstwu. Podążała przecież drogą kung-fu – a to nie była ścieżka dla małych dzieci.

Spojrzała w stronę plotkujących pand, które spotkała po drodze do sali. One mogłyby zostać matkami. Nie walczyły, nie narażały się na niebezpieczeństwa, a i ich życie nie zostawiło po sobie blizn w umyśle, które przypominały o sobie nocami.

Czy Po mógłby woleć którąś z nich? – zapytała Tygrysica. Dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że powiedziała to głośno. Na szczęście znajdowała się właśnie na szczycie dachu. Lei Lei spojrzała na nią, przekrzywiając pucołowatą głowę. Stuknęła głowami figurki Po i jej.

Może miała rację. A może nie.

Słońce zniżyło się ku górskim szczytom, gdy wróciła do pałacu. Dolinę Spokoju od kwadransa spowijał cień, jednak do pałacu ciągle docierały promienie słońca. Sokoły nie przybywały. Po wyglądał ich zniecierpliwiony, zaproponował nawet, by wspiąć się na górę, na której rozmawiali ostatnio. Tygrysica jednak nie widziała ku temu potrzeby. Panda już miał siadać na stopniu, gdy o czymś sobie przypomniał. Ruszył na dół biegiem.

– Gdzie idziesz? – zapytała Tygryska.

– Mam dla was niespodziankę – odrzekł z tajemniczym uśmiechem.

Kotka spojrzała nerwowo po pozostałych. W pierwszej chwili pomyślała, że Po zamierza im powiedzieć o ich związku. Nie chciała, by wiedzieli, nie dopóki sama sobie tego nie ułożyła.

Poszli za pandą aż na mały dziedziniec przed dormitorium. Czekali tam, ponieważ Po zabronił im wchodzić do środka. Z wnętrza budynku dobiegało sapanie i postękiwanie, a chwilami też dziwny łomot, jakby coś ciężkiego się przewróciło, i to kilkakrotnie. Smoczy Wojownik zapewniał, że wszystko ma pod kontrolą oraz powtarzał, by pod żadnym pozorem nikt nie wchodził do środka.

– Czy ktoś wie, co on tam szykuje? – zapytał Żuraw. Był już w znacznie lepszym nastroju od kiedy lekarz pozwolił mu wyciągnąć skrzydło z temblaka oraz zezwolił na krótkie, niewymagające loty.

– Nie wiem, może zapytaj Tygrysicę – rzucił Małpa, a potem zasłonił usta dwiema rękami, żałując tego, co powiedział. Wszyscy, poza kotką, wciągnęli powietrze. Same słowa może nie wydałyby się jeszcze podejrzane, ale reakcja mówiła sama za siebie.

– Mieliśmy o tym nie mówić – wysyczała Żmija, z zakłopotaniem spoglądając na przyjaciółkę.

– I tak wytrzymał prawie cały dzień – stwierdził z nieudawanym podziwem Modliszka.

Tygryska założyła łapę na łapę. Wiedzieli, była już pewna. Jak w ogóle mogła być tak głupia i liczyć, że uda się jej zachować wszystko w tajemnicy?

– Możecie mi powiedzieć, o co wam chodzi? – zapytała twardo. Nawet nie próbowała udawać, że nie zna odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie.

– O nic, zupełnie o nic – powiedział cicho małpa. Wystarczyło kilka sekund milczenia, by rozwiązał mu się język. – No, dobra! Wiemy! Wiemy o tobie i Po. I wiesz co, przez to przestałem się na was nie gniewać. Teraz rozumiem, dlaczego udaliście się do Jinzhou we dwójkę. Chcieliście pobyć sami. Razem.

– Czekaj, co? – zapytał zdezorientowany Żuraw.

– Co z tego, że ominęła mnie walka na arenie pani Han – kontynuował małpa – tajemne jaskinie, intrygi wielkiego miasta i potyczki z demonami oraz duchami. Właściwie to odkąd jestem mistrzem kung-fu nudzą mnie takie rzeczy i jestem ci wdzięczny za to, że mogłem tu sobie spokojnie odpocząć i być nikomu niepotrzebny. – Ostatnie słowa zabrzmiały dziwnie żałośnie.

– Mi na przykład przez moment wydało się to okropne – zauważył Modliszka tonem osoby świadomej swoich uczuć. – Ty i Po? A przecież lubię chłopaka. Miałem już coś z tym zrobić, gdy przypomniało mi się, że w waszym wypadku odgryzanie głowy nie wchodzi w grę.

Tygryska uśmiechnęła się z przymusu. Nadal nie opuściła łap i spoglądała na wszystkich spod ściągniętych brwi.

– Od kiedy wiecie? – zapytała.

– Właściwie to od misji w Gongmen prowadzimy w tajemnicy taki mały dziennik – rzucił Żuraw nieśmiało, a pozostali szerzej otworzyli oczy. Ptak wyciągnął spod kapelusza niewielki zwój z piórem zmoczonym atramentem. – Wiesz, zapisywaliśmy wszystkie spojrzenia, uśmiechy, niezręczne sytuacje. Bardzo nas ciekawiło, czy naprawdę jest coś między wami, czy tylko nam się wydawało. I już myśleliśmy, że nic z tego nie będzie, gdy…

Żmija przeszyła go piorunującym spojrzeniem. Każda część jej ciała wręcz krzyczała, by przestał paplać. Gdyby teraz Żuraw się odezwał, najpewniej owinęłaby się wokół jego szyi.

– Gdy zobaczyliśmy was wczoraj – powiedziała przyjaźnie, nagle się rozluźniając. – Ciebie nie słyszeliśmy jak wychodziłaś, ale Po zbudziłby nawet martwego. Ale to nie tak, że was śledziliśmy. Po prostu, ymm… Modliszka wyszedł za wami, a potem nas zawołał. Nie chcieliśmy wam przeszkadzać. Właściwie to nie powinniśmy o tym rozmawiać, lepiej żebyście się nacieszyli sobą, zanim wtrącimy swoje cztery nosy. – Ostatnie słowa powiedziała tak naprawdę do Modliszki, Żurawia i Małpy.

– Masz rację. Nie chciałam, żebyście wiedzieli – powiedziała zimno Tygryska.

Gniew buzował gdzieś daleko, niczym za betonową ścianą. Sama zdziwiła się jak bardzo była opanowana. W innej sytuacji pewnie wyzwałaby każdego z piątki na pojedynek, jednak teraz zwyczajnie nie wiedziała, jak powinna się zachować. Nie mogła przecież przyznać, że miała obawy co do związku z Po, ale nie mogła też wszystkich odesłać do piekieł. Przyjaciele interesowali się nią i Po, właśnie z tego powodu, że byli przyjaciółmi.

– Hej, to tylko mały romansik – powiedział Modliszka, jakby zgadując jej myśli. – Od tego się nie umiera.

Zapadła długa, krępująca cisza.

Po, gdzie jesteś, kiedy naprawdę ciebie potrzeba, pomyślała Tygrysica.


	7. Rozdział 5

Sun przyleciał do pałacu w obstawie sześciu sokołów. Na sobie miał czerwony strój o powłóczystych rękawach, wykonany z najdelikatniejszego jedwabiu dostępnego w okolicy. Jego towarzysze nosili lekkie hełmy, spod których łypały poważne spojrzenia ptasich oczu, ostre niczym nóż.

Do skrzydeł mieli przymocowane wysuwane, pojedyncze ostrza. Nie zaproponowali, że je ściągną, ale przyzwoitość nakazała im przynajmniej pokazać ukryty oręż. Ptaki nie używały zwyczajnych mieczy, ponieważ miały problem z ich chwytaniem, a poza tym przeszkadzały podczas długich lotów.

Po oficjalnym powitaniu i złożeniu kondolencji z powodu śmierci króla, goście zostali wprowadzeni do pałacu. Sun z drwiącym uśmiechem taksował wnętrze auli bohaterów, lecz zatrzymał się przy paru eksponatach. Szczególnie zaciekawiła go szabla Shandiana.

– Mogę? – zapytał mistrza Shifu. Ten skinął głową.

Ptak chwycił broń w obydwa skrzydła. Sprawdził chwyt rękojeści, obejrzał dokładnie ostrze i przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu na płazie. Po czuł lekki niepokój. Uspokajała go jedynie myśl, że Sun wydawał się zbyt dumny, by kraść. Przynajmniej osobiście.

Ptak bez słowa odłożył szablę na miejsce. Gdy weszli do sali Jadalnej, otaksował zastawy, gobeliny i nagie ściany z zielonego kamienia. Uśmiechnął się krzywo. Zanim usiadł, ostentacyjnie wytarł przydzielone mu krzesło.

Po nawet nie próbował się wsłuchiwać w krótkie, suche rozmowy o pogodzie czy drodze do pałacu. Właściwie to najchętniej przeszedłby od razu do celu wizyty i zakończył spotkanie. Jednak nie mógł tego zrobić, Shifu uprzedził, że nie powinni przechodzić do konkretów, dopóki goście nie skończą przynajmniej pierwszego posiłku – inaczej można by to odebrać za jawną zniewagę.

Panda skończył już trzecie danie. Jak zwykle jadł więcej niż powinien, gdy miał problem. Za nic nie drwiące spojrzenia ptaków. Zerknął na puste miejsce przy stole, gdzie powinna siedzieć Tygrysica. Nagle znowu poczuł się głodny.

Shifu ledwie udało się zachować spokój, gdy Po powiedział mu, że kotka nie przyjdzie. Najstarsza uczennica jeszcze nigdy nie zaniedbała swoich obowiązków, mistrz na początku myślał, że to żart. Dopiero potem uwierzył. Panda wziął Tygrysicę w obronę, nawet przy sokołach powiedział, że nie ma jej z jego powodu.

Właściwie nie było to kłamstwem.

Jeszcze kilka chwil temu zupełnie się nie spodziewał takiego przebiegu wydarzeń. Po kilkuminutowej walce, udało mu się założyć strój od Shifu. Obejrzał swoje odbicie na tacy z brązu. Wyglądał po prostu mocarnie. Beżowy szlafrok z czarnym oblamowaniem, czarnym pasem i kozackim kapeluszem. Dostojnie, ale bez przesady, elegancko, a jednocześnie mógł być ciągle w pełni gotowy do walki. Panda zapomniał dlaczego wcześniej w ogóle wzbraniał się przed jego założeniem.

Pobiegł przez korytarz i wyskoczył na dziedziniec, krzycząc głośne „TADAM!". Stał chwilę nieruchomo w bojowej pozycji, oczekując jakiejkolwiek reakcji. Piątka patrzyła na niego dziwnie skonsternowana. To pewnie z szoku – wytłumaczył sobie panda.

– I jak? – zapytał wreszcie, rozluźniając się. – Zaskoczyłem was, co? Dobrze leży? Shifu mi go kupił, a ja pomyślałem, oczywiście nie od razu, że powinienem wreszcie wyglądać jak wielki mistrz. Tak jak wy. Co uważacie? Tygrysko? Małpo? Żmijo? Co się z wami stało?

Zdał sobie sprawę, że coś musiało się wydarzyć, gdy się przebierał. Tygrysica trzymała założone ręce z zaciętą miną, pozostali z piątki wyglądali, jakby chcieli zapaść się pod ziemię.

– Wyglądasz jak wielki mistrz – stwierdziła nieśmiało Żmija, uśmiechając się półgębkiem, choć wyglądało to, jakby rozbolał ją ząb.

– Naprawdę wielki – dodał Modliszka. – Tylko że… – urwał i opuścił z westchnięciem przednie odnóża.

– No? – ponaglił go panda. – Skąd takie grobowe nastroje? Coś się rozpruło? Wiedziałem, że może być trochę za ciasny. Dlaczego nikt nie pomyśli, że niektórzy noszą trochę większe rozmiary, niż…

– Dowiedzieli się – przerwała mu Tygryska.

Po znieruchomiał na moment. Powstrzymał wzruszenie ramion i cisnące się na usta "To chyba dobrze?". Widząc minę kotki, miał wrażenie, że to byłoby najgorsze, co mógłby teraz zrobić.

– Aha – zaczął. – Wyjaśniłaś im coś, cokolwiek?

– Co miałabym niby wyjaśniać?

– No tak… – bąknął niepewnie i zwrócił się do piątki. – Nie powiedzieliśmy wam, bo… – krótkie spojrzenie na Tygryskę, która ledwie zauważalnie pokręciła głową – …bo nie. Zresztą wszystko wydarzyło się dzisiejszej nocy i… naprawdę nie wiem co powiedzieć. To chyba nic złego, co nie? Tygrysko? Przynajmniej nie musimy się już ukrywać. Będziemy mogli trzymać się za ręce i robić inne takie… Po prostu zachowywać się zwyczajnie, jak para… – Z jakiegoś powodu następne słowo nie chciało mu przejść przez usta. Szanował Tygryskę, ale nie lubił, gdy była taka zimna, nawet dla swoich przyjaciół. Zmusił się by po prostu dokończyć zdanie. – ... jak para zakochanych.

Teraz rozumiał, gdzie popełnił błąd. Mógł powiedzieć cokolwiek innego, mógł milczeć, a wybrał najgorszą możliwość. Gdzieś między wierszami dał do zrozumienia, że ukrywanie uczuć przez Tygryskę uważa za nienormalne.

Oczywiście kotka doszła do tego szybciej. Przełknęła ślinę.

– To chyba nie wyjdzie, Po.

– Dobrze, w takim razie możemy odpuścić sobie trzymanie się za ręce.

– Nie o to mi chodzi. Lepiej żeby było jak wcześniej. Ja… ja muszę się przejść. Chyba nie będzie mnie na spotkaniu z sokołami. Wytłumaczę się Shifu. Później.

Twarda niczym skała. Cokolwiek czuła, nie dała tego po sobie poznać.

– Za pozwoleniem – powiedział i odwróciła się. Zeszła schodami na plac walk, pewnie stąpając po stopniach. Jakby nic się nie stało. Po zdał sobie sprawę, że chyba właśnie dostał kosza.

Pobiegł za nią. Żuraw zagrodził mu drogę skrzydłem, ale nie zatrzymało go to. Dobiegł do kocicy już na arenie. Zwolniła, gdy usłyszała jego kroki. Położył łapę na jej ramieniu. Mięśnie pod palcami napięły się. Jednym płynnym ruchem kocica wykręciła rękę za plecami Po. Zaskoczony panda wykonał przewrót w przód i wyswobodził się.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał. – Dlaczego nie chcesz sprawdzić, co będzie dalej?

– Nie teraz, Po.

– A kiedy? – niemal krzyknął. – Kiedyś wreszcie będziesz musiała się z tym zmierzyć.

Tygryska doskoczyła do niego. Była szybka, nadal szybsza od niego. Pierwszy cios panda ominął, drugi sparował. Nie mam zamiaru cię uderzyć – chciał powiedzieć, gdy podcięła go okrężnym kopniakiem. Po runął na ziemię, a stopa Tygryski uciskała go pod podbródkiem. Niezbyt boleśnie, ale pewnie.

– Nowy strój, pamiętaj – sapnął Po.

– Z czym muszę zmierzyć? – zapytała ostro.

Popatrzył na nią. Gniew nie przysłonił smutku w jej oczach. Po wiedział od Shifu, że Tygrysica, gdy była dzieckiem, została porzucona w sierocińcu. Spędziła tam kilka lat, zostawiona sama ze swoim gniewem i strachem. Panda miał wrażenie, że patrzy właśnie na tę małą Tygrysicę.

– Z samą sobą – powiedział poważnie.

Tygrysica zdjęła stopę. Cofnęła się.

– Z tym, przed czym cały czas uciekasz – dodał.

– Co ty o tym możesz wiedzieć?

– Dobrze wiesz, że coś tam wiem.

Spojrzenie kocicy złagodniało, jakby zrozumiała, że powiedziała o kilka słów za dużo.

– Przepraszam, nie powinnam.

– Tygrysko, jeżeli teraz się poddasz, nic się nie zmieni. Małpa i reszta dowiedzieli się, i co z tego? Przecież nie będą stać nad nami i notować, co robimy. – Zawstydzony Żuraw za plecami Po schował notatnik z powrotem pod kapelusz. – To także twoi przyjaciele, znasz ich nawet dłużej niż mnie. Nie zranią cię. Ja też się postaram.

Wetchnęła ciężko. A potem jej twarz znów zastygła, niczym niewzruszona rzeźba. Wtedy po wiedział, że przegrał tę bitwę.

– Nie. Masz rację. Muszę zmierzyć się ze swoimi demonami. Nie będę obarczać nimi ciebie.

Gdy odchodziła, obserwował ja w milczeniu. Nie było sensu jej zatrzymywać. Musi pójść. Przeszła przez ciężkie, zbrojone wrota. Wróci, to pewne. Ale nie będzie już jak dawniej.

– No to się ze sobą nachodzili – powiedział Małpa. Żmija pacnęła go ogonem w policzek.

Zdecydowane szturchnięcie w ramię wyrwało go z zamyślenia. Znów był myślami w jadalni i Shifu wyraźnie czegoś od niego oczekiwał. Panda zwrócił uwagę na talerz Suna, który były już opróżniony.

Mogli wreszcie przejść do sedna.

– Lordzie Sun, czy możemy porozmawiać o sprawie, z którą do nas przyszedłeś? – zaproponował Po.

– Owszem. Ale nie chciałbym tego robić tutaj. Chciałbym pomówić na osobności z tobą, Smoczy Wojowniku, oraz z twoim mistrzem.

Przeszli do jednego z pokoi Shifu, który znajdował się obok sypialni. Ten pełnił funkcję gabinetu, w ciężkich regałach przechowywane były wiadomości z pieczęciami rodów i urzędów z całych Chin. Do środka przez papierowe okna wpadało trochę nocnego światła, ale Po i tak wziął ze sobą zapalony kawałek. Zamknął drzwi i usiadł razem z pozostałymi przy ciężkim masywnym biurku, który teraz pełnił rolę prowizorycznego, okrągłego stołu.

Po postawił zapalony kaganek na blacie. Ciepłe światło padało na twarze rozmówców, ale też pogłębiło czerń cieni za nimi. W obecności sokoła gabinet wydał się pokojem przesłuchań, pomimo, że to ptak był gościem.

– A mówią, że to królewskie lochy są straszne i zimne – zaczął sokół. Czyżby on także czuł się niepewnie? – Może najpierw wyjaśnijmy do kogo powinienem się zwracać, bo wydaje mi się, że Jadeitowym Pałacu nie rządzą obydwie pandy naraz. Doprawdy, wspaniale się dobraliście. Panda mała i panda wielka. Ktoś już zwrócił wam na to uwagę.

– Nie – mruknął Shifu. – Rozmawiasz ze Smoczym Wojownikiem, choć nie ukrywam, że dorzucę kilka juanów do tej rozmowy, gdy uznam to za stosowne.

– Wspaniale – powiedział obojętnie sokół i spojrzał wprost w oczy Po. – Wydaje mi się, że nie jesteś tu na tyle długo, by tego doświadczyć, Smoczy Wojowniku, ale Jinzhou i Jadeitowy Pałac nigdy za sobą nie przepadali. W najlepszym wypadku wy udawaliście że nie istniejemy, zaś my odwzajemnialiśmy się tym samym. Ostatnie tygodnie jednak skruszyły ten impas, i mam nadzieję, dzisiejsze spotkanie będzie pierwszym krokiem, które przełamie narosły między nami lodowiec.

– Też mam taką nadzieję – przyznał Po, mimowolnie się uśmiechając. W końcu na coś podobnego liczył.

– Dobrze. Niestety, jak już wiecie od mojego syna, król Jinzhou nie żyje od kilku dni. Dłużej nie będziemy mogli tego ukrywać przez mieszkańcami, będziemy musieli odprawić huczny pogrzeb, a także złapać mordercę. A właściwie morderczynię Jesteśmy niemal pewni, że dokonała tego Su Wu. Do tej pory przeszukujemy miasto i okolice, jednak obawiam się, że mogła nam się wymknąć, razem ze swoimi siostrami.

– Skąd wiadomo, że to ona? – zapytał Po.

– Przemawiają za tym dowody. Król miał jedyne klucze do cel pozostałych sióstr. Teraz są puste. Poza tym nasza lamparcica mogła żywić delikatną urazę do monarchy za lata spędzone w celi. Jaka szkoda, że nie udało wam się jej zatrzymać w arenie pani Han, gdy mieliście ku temu okazję. Oczywiście nikt nie obarcza waszej dwójki winą za śmierć króla, ale…

Nieprzyjemny dreszcz przeszedł po plecach Po.

– Nie mogliśmy za nią gonić.

– Tak jak mówiłem. Nie musisz się tłumaczyć. Nie ma co płakać nad zbitym jajkiem. Teraz głównym problemem jest to, że król zmarł bez spadkobiercy. Wydaje mi się, że znalazłem jednak odpowiednie rozwiązanie tej sytuacji. Pomysł ten popiera większość rodów w mieście, które cokolwiek coś znaczą. W ogromnym skrócie: chcemy, by nad miastem objęła władzę rada mistrzów, na wzór rozwiązania z Gongmen. Oczekujemy też, że będzie nią przewodził ty, Smoczy Wojowniku.

Uśmiechnął się, delektując się zaskoczeniem, jakie wywołał. To nie miało sensu – pomyślał Po.

– Ja? Dlaczego nie ty? – zdziwił się Po.

– To chyba oczywiste. Gdybym teraz stanął na czele rady albo jeszcze lepiej, ogłosił się monarchą, jak myślicie, na kogo spadłyby niesprawiedliwe podejrzenia za śmierć króla? Poza tym nie bardzo znam się na kung-fu, nie pasowałbym na przewodniczącego rady. Zawsze jednak mogę służyć jako doradca w sprawach, których wojownicy nie zawsze są tak biegli, jak w obijaniu mord złoczyńców. Przepraszam – powiedział po chwili. – Ta uwaga była niepotrzebna.

– Miejsce Smoczego Wojownika jest w pałacu – powiedział twardo Shifu, nie czekając na to co powie Po. Panda dawno nie widział mistrza tak wściekłego. Skinął głową.

– Doskonale to rozumiem. Jednak zauważ jakie mogłoby to przynieść korzyści, i nam, i wam.

– Widzę tu tylko pole do popisu dla ciebie, Sun. W najgorszym wypadku stoisz za zamordowaniem swojego króla. W najlepszym, chcesz to wykorzystać dla siebie. Mam nadzieję, że masz inną propozycję, inaczej niepotrzebnie tu przyleciałeś.

– Stary, dobry Shifu – rzucił sokół. – Takiego sobie ciebie wyobrażałem, choć do tej pory nie było nam dane się spotkać. Zawsze miałeś praktyczniejsze podejście do życia, niż Oogway.

– Spróbuj obrazić jego pamięć, a będziesz mógł uważać tę rozmowę za zakończoną.

– Może właśnie tak powinienem zrobić? Może unieść się honorem i wyjść? Nie, Shifu. Źle mnie oceniasz. Oczywiście mam drugą propozycję. Niechętnie możemy też przystać na radę złożoną z mistrzów zaproponowanych przez was, oczywiście oczekujemy gwarancji Jadeitowego Pałacu, że będą oni dbać o rozwój miasta i nie wykorzystają miejskiej kasy do prowadzenia własnych interesów. Dobrze przecież wiemy jak wiele jest warte wasze słowo.

– Na to chyba możemy przystać? – rzucił nieśmiało Po.

Shifu przeszył sokoła spojrzeniem.

– Chyba możemy – oznajmił po dłuższej chwili.

– Doskonale. Jednak by wszystko przebiegło legalnie, będziemy potrzebowali błogosławieństwa cesarza. Najlepiej jeżeli osobiście przedstawimy naszą propozycję. Nie chcemy przecież, by spadł na nas gniew samego Syna Niebios.

– Chcę tylko przypomnieć, że Jadeitowy Pałac jest niezależny od cesarza. Ale oczywiście w dobrym tonie będzie poinformowanie go.

– Dobrze, że się rozumiemy. Uprzedźcie mnie, gdy i czy w ogóle będziecie wyruszać. Niestety, nie będę wam towarzyszyć, ponieważ byłoby to marnotrawstwem czasu. Dolecę do stolicy znacznie szybciej niż wy dojdziecie. Teraz więc, gdy tak szybko doszliśmy do porozumienia, mogę przejść do drugiej sprawy, równie ważnej, przynajmniej dla mnie. Chodzi o mojego syna, Gao. Jak mniemam, już się poznaliście?

– Tak – przyznał Po. – Choć nie będę tego mile wspominał.

– Zaskakujące. Mój syn tak bardzo chciał wam w czymś pomóc, że musiałem go zamknąć na noc w pokoju zadumy, by nie wyfrunął z rodzinnego gniazdka. Na pewno zrobiłoby mu się przykro, gdyby usłyszał twoje słowa.

– Chciał nam pomóc? To dlatego wtedy nie przyleciał. Zamknąłeś go!

– Chroniłem go. Czasem ciężko rozróżnić te dwie rzeczy. W każdym razie późno w nocy, gdy w mieście zrobiło się bezpieczniej, pozwoliłem mu iść. Od tego czasu jednak nie mam z nim kontaktu. Wiem, że tamtej nocy udał się za wami do Góry Demonów. Chwilę przed tym, gdy zniknęła. Bardzo, ale to bardzo prosiłbym o pomoc w jego odnalezieniu.

Nie wyglądał na zmartwionego, a raczej zniecierpliwionego, jakby zaginięcie syna było przejściowym problemem, znaczącym tyle, co przeciekający dach czy niedomykające się okno.

– Współczujemy zaginięcia syna – rzucił Shifu. – Jednak nie rozumiem dlaczego to my mielibyśmy go szukać? Wierzę, że dysponując dziesiątkami sokołów, odnalazłbyś go znacznie szybciej.

– To prawda, jednakże teraz nie mogę wysłać nawet jednego mojego podwładnego. Mieszkańcy Jinzhou są zaniepokojeni, w każdej chwili może wybuchnąć bunt, szczególnie gdy potwierdzimy plotki o śmierci króla. Nagle może się okazać, że w mieście będziemy mieli kilkunastu pretendentów do tronu. By utrzymać spokój, potrzebuję każdego mojego zbrojnego.

– Właściwie dlaczego chcesz go znaleźć, Sun? – zapytał Po. – Bo mam wrażenie, że nie chodzi o ojcowską miłość. A przynajmniej nie tylko o to.

– No proszę, może nie wszystkie plotki o tobie, Smoczy Wojowniku, są prawdziwe – odrzekł. – Przejrzałeś mnie. By wyjaśnić moje motywy, muszę powiedzieć najpierw o tajemnicy, w której wszedłem posiadanie, jeszcze za panowania króla Wanga. Jak może wiecie, wysłał on demona z okolic gór na północ. Zostawił go niemal pod samym klasztorem naszego wspólnego znajomego – Shandiana. Niewiele osób jednak wie, że król miał konkretny powód, by wysłać go właśnie tam. Demon szukał potężnego artefaktu, który należał do kogoś uwięzionego w Górze Demonów, a który prawdopodobnie został ukryty w tamtych okolicach. Nie znam szczegółów, ponieważ przysłuchiwałem się wszystkiemu przez zamknięte drzwi.

W każdym razie demon znalazł to, czego szukał. Z jakiegoś powodu nie rozwiązywało to jednak sprawy. Król Wang chciał wysłać wojenną wyprawę w tamte strony, jednakże jego przedwczesna śmierć zniweczyła te plany.

– Do czego zmierzasz? – zapytał Shifu.

– Mistrzu – zaczął Po. – Ja chyba wiem. W górze uwięziony był smok, ale mogły się też tam znajdować się jakieś zapiski o tym artefakcie. Gao mógł się o nim dowiedzieć i zacząć go szukać.

– Dokładnie – przyznał Sun. – Mój syn ciągle jest odrobinę nierozgarnięty. Nie chcę wiedzieć co mogłoby mu strzelić do głowy, gdyby dostał w ręce jakikolwiek magiczny przedmiot. Wydaje mi się, że wam także może na tym zależeć.

* * *

Tygryska weszła na sam szczyt góry. Pod nią znajdowała się skalna półka, na której znalazł ją dzisiaj Po. Chmury rozwiały się, pozostawiając czyste niebo. Na dole, w miasteczku, dogasały ostatnie plamy światła. Wreszcie pozostała tylko jedna – Jadeitowy Pałac. Najwyraźniej sokoły ciągle jeszcze były w środku.

Kotka złapała kamień i cisnęła nim daleko przed siebie, pchając rzut ogarniającą ją złość. Na Po, na resztę piątki, na siebie. Powinna zostać na spotkaniu, nawet gdyby miała tylko tam milczeć. A jednak bała się zostać dłużej z Po. Mogłaby powiedzieć, coś, czego bardzo by żałowała. Na samą myśl, że będzie musiała wrócić do pałacu i zacząć udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, zrobiło się jej niedobrze.

Na nowo odtworzyła w głowie słowa pandy. Wiedział, co ją dręczyło, możliwe, że miał tego świadomość od bardzo dawna. Dziś pierwszy raz powiedział to na głos. Ale czy aby na pewno rozumiał?

Teraz była pewna, że nie do końca. Początki ich historii może i były podobne, jednak tylko pozornie.

Odetchnęła głęboko i spróbowała się rozluźnić. Cofnęła się myślami daleko wstecz. Z lękiem zaciskającym kleszcze na gardle postarała przypomnieć sobie rodziców.


	8. Rozdział 6

Hej, wybaczcie, że musieliście trochę czekać na następną część. Niestety, nie będę obiecywał, że następne będą pojawiały się częściej. W każdym razie ten rozdzialik pisałem i sprawdzałem trochę inny sposób niż zwykle, mam nadzieję, że dzięki temu będzie mniej wpadek.

PS. Oczywiście wielkie dzięki za komentarze. Pisanie tego ma tylko sens jeśli ktoś to czyta :D

* * *

Gwiazdy rzucały blady poblask na papierowe okna w pokoju Po. Pomieszczenie różniło się od niemal sterylnych sypialni członków Potężnej Piątki. W kątach niepodzielnie królowały sterty przyrządów treningowych, które bliżej środka pokoju musiały ustąpić przed dzikimi hordami ubrań i bielizny. Te zaś toczyły zażarte boje o przestrzeń z brudnymi półmiskami i pałeczkami. Jedynie jedna półeczka – ta z figurkami mistrzów, w tym nowo wystruganą postacią Tygrysicy – lśniła czystością, niczym cesarski pałac nad barbarzyńskimi ziemiami spowitymi mgłą wojny.

Shifu niejednokrotnie nalegał, by panda wreszcie zrobił porządek w swoim królestwie, jednak w mniemaniu Smoczego Wojownika bałagan czynił pokoik bardziej przytulnym. Jeżeli Po przyszłoby kiedyś zamieszkać w Jadeitowym Pałacu, najpewniej także by go zagracił, żeby choć trochę oswoić tamtejsze chłodne sale i korytarze.

Panda nie zmrużył oka, odkąd sokoły opuściły Dolinę Spokoju. Proponował Sunowi nocleg, ale ten nie skorzystał z oferowanej gościny. Zamiast tego zostawił w karczmie w miasteczku jednego z wojaków, by mistrzowie mogli poinformować go o dniu wyruszenia na cesarski dwór, sam zaś odleciał z resztą świty do Jinzhou. Nie było to zbyt grzeczne, ale ani Shifu, ani panda, nie chcieli czynić z tego powodu żadnych wyrzutów. Spotkanie i tak przebiegło w wystarczająco nieuprzejmej atmosferze.

Po jednak, nauczony ostatnimi doświadczeniami z Shandianem, zauważył, że może lepiej będzie poobserwować, czy pozostały w miasteczku wojak nie planuje zrobić w nocy czegoś nieoczekiwanego. Shifu poparł ten pomysł. Na razie na czatach stanęli Żuraw i Modliszka, potem mieli ich zastąpić Małpa oraz Żmija. Wszyscy uznali, że nie ma sensu angażować Po, który pewnie zbudziłby połowę wioski. Smoczy Wojownik poczuł się lekko urażony, ale zaraz potem przyznał pozostałym rację.

Oczywiście niedawna wizyta sokołów nie była jedyną rzeczą, która nie pozwalała Po zasnąć. Martwiło go, że Tygryska nadal nie wracała. Może potraktował ją za ostro? Zdziwiła go ta myśl. Mówił przecież o Tygrysicy, największej wojowniczce z potężnej piątki, zawsze gotowej do walki, zawsze twardej niczym hartowana stal. A może panda jeszcze nie wiedział wszystkiego o swojej przyjaciółce?

Usłyszał skrzypnięcie drzwi i cicho rzucone przekleństwo. Po wyskoczył z łóżka i wybiegł na korytarz. Zobaczył ją, gdy wchodziła do swojego pokoiku.

– Tygrysico – powiedział. – Już zaczynałem się o ciebie martwić.

– Niepotrzebnie.

– Ale nadal jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, prawda? Chyba że…

Powstrzymała go surowym gestem, ale potem spuściła wzrok, jakby przez tę krótka chwilę bała się mu spojrzeć w oczy.

– Byłam niedaleko. Znasz już to miejsce.

– Chcesz może porozmawiać?

– Nie – odrzekła. W rozmowie z kimkolwiek innym na tym by skończyła, jednak teraz dodała – Jest już późno, Po.

Weszła do pokoju, nie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Gdy panda poszedł za nią, siedziała już na pryczy – jedynym meblu w pomieszczeniu. Pomarańczowe oczy kotki świeciły w ciemności spod ściągniętych brwi. Łapy zacisnęła na krawędzi łóżka.

– Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że przepraszam – rzucił Smoczy Wojownik. – Może powiedziałem parę słów za dużo.

– Nie masz za co przepraszać.

No tak, ona nigdy by mnie nie obwiniała, pomyślał panda.

– A teraz, czy mógłbyś wreszcie zrozumieć, że ktoś może nie mieć ochoty na rozmowę? – powiedziała zniecierpliwiona.

– Mogę. Ale wiem też, że nie zawsze mamy ochotę na coś, co może być dla nas dobre.

– Cytujesz teraz jakiegoś mistrza?

– Mistrza lamparta – wytłumaczył zmieszany. – Powiedział te słowa, gdy próbował nauczyć swojego ucznia podwójnego salta w tył w pełnym opancerzeniu. Poza tym to samo mówił mi mój tata, gdy nie chciałem zjeść zupy brokułowej. Znaczy mój pierwszy tata. Znaczy drugi. Pan ping.

Tygryska westchnęła ciężko. Smoczy Wojownik zrozumiał, że jak zwykle paplał za dużo.

– Lepiej idź spać, Po.

Panda poczuł ukucie rozczarowania. A przecież chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze. Uspokoiłby, że wcale się nie gniewa za to, że Tygryska z nim zerwała. Dodałby też, że nadal może się do niego zwrócić, jeśli czegoś będzie potrzebować – choć miał pewność, że kotka i tak nigdy z tego nie skorzysta. Teraz nie wiedział czy miało to jakikolwiek sens.

– Dobranoc – powiedział chłodno zamiast tego. Wyszedł na korytarz i zamknął drzwi. Gdy wracał do siebie, usłyszał jak Małpa i Żmija cicho wracają do łóżek. Nie minie ranek, a cały pałac dowie się o tej rozmowie. Właściwie było to Po obojętne. Niech tylko będzie jak dawniej, i to jak najszybciej. W drodze przez pokój poprzewracał kilka klamotów, runął ciężko na pryczę, a drewno niemal trzasnęło pod nim.

Tłumaczył sobie, że tak naprawdę nic się nie stało. Tylko jeżeli Tygrysica była jedynie przyjaciółką, a pocałunek wczorajszej nocy nic nie znaczył, to dlaczego panda czuł się tak podle?

Następnego dnia pomogła Po rutyna codziennych zajęć. Pobudka, toaleta, śniadanie. Gotowanie pozwoliło mu się odprężyć. Przy jedzeniu przyjaciele powiedzieli mu, że sokół, który został w wiosce, przez całą noc nie zrobił nic podejrzanego.

– Może poza tym, że dziwnie chrapał. Tak świszcząco i przeciągle – zauważył rozbawiony Małpa. – Prawie jak Żuraw.

– Według mnie spał całkiem zwyczajnie – odpowiedział na to ptak.

Tygryska przysłuchiwała się wszystkiemu, ale nie wtrąciła nawet słowa. Nikt też nie próbował wciągnąć ją do rozmowy, nikogo nie interesowało gdzie była wczorajszej nocy, ani jak się czuje. W końcu zaczepianie rozgniewanej Tygrysicy nie mogło się skończyć dobrze.

Panda po treningu, podczas którego kotka zniszczyła jedno z urządzeń treningowych, udał się do pałacu. Chciał porozmawiać z Shifu. Mistrz siedział przy biurku w bibliotece, a na blacie trzymał rozłożony zwój. Wokół ciągle leżały sterty nieuporządkowanych mądrości. Po zakłopotał się.

– Mistrzu Shifu, chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że sam będziesz układał te zwoje. Przecież miały to zrobić gąsiory z obsługi pałacu. Zawołać je? Zeng! Zeng, gdzie jesteś?

– Spokojnie, Po. Gąsiorów nie ma. Oddelegowałem je do pomocy… – zawahał się, ale tylko na moment – w pewnym miejscu. Jutro się tym zajmą. Ja za to znalazłem pewien dość ciekawy tekst.

Panda podszedł bliżej. Zwój pełen był grubych koślawych znaków, nasianych tak gęsto, że z trudem można było je odczytać. Wiele tekstów w bibliotece było bogato zdobionych, jednak ten przypominał bardziej rachunkowe księgi.

– Co to jest? – zapytał Smoczy Wojownik, choć bardziej z grzeczności, niż zainteresowania.

– Kronika pisana pazurem.

– To akurat widzę.

– Byłem pewien, że gdzieś tu jest. – Shifu nie zwrócił uwagi na żart. – Przypomniałem sobie o niej po tym jak powiedzieliście mi o imieniu smoka z tamtej góry. Podobno została spisana przez władcę, który założył królestwo grzmiącego smoka, daleko na zachodzie, za siedzibą śniegów. Mówi o smoku, który nazywa się Houlong.

– Zaraz – rzucił Panda, ponieważ właśnie coś zrozumiał. – Tak samo, jak na imię miał ten, którego widzieliśmy w górze?

– Oczywiście mogą to być dwa różne smoki, choć byłoby to mało prawdopodobne. Smoków, nawet w legendach, nigdy nie było zbyt wiele. Nie spodziewałem się, że mogły istnieć naprawdę. Co prawda mistrz Oogway nigdy nie zaprzeczał, że smoki istnieją, lecz też nigdy tego nie potwierdził.

– Jeśli mistrz chce wiedzieć, to tamten w górze wyglądał na dość prawdziwego. – Oparł łapy na blacie. Spróbował rozczytać zwój, lecz czytanie tekstu do góry nogami nie szło mu zbyt dobrze. – Co takiego jest napisane o tym smoku?

– Narodziny, jego próby poznania świata, a także jedna dość ciekawa rzecz o smokach ogólnie. Dam ci przeczytać, jak skończę, w takich tekstach niektóre informacje lubią być ukryte. Ty za to poszukaj drugiej części. Z tego co wiem było ich kilka, ale w pałacu mieliśmy dwie. Może ta druga także ocalała. Tylko Po – podniósł spojrzenie znad zwoju – jeżeli nie chcesz, nie musisz się tym zajmować. Zrozumiem, jeśli dzisiaj będziesz chciał się zająć czymś mniej nużącym.

– To znaczy? – zdziwił się Panda. Mistrz chyba jeszcze nigdy nie zwracał się do niego w ten sposób.

– Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz o co mi chodzi. Jaki byłby ze mnie mistrz Jadeitowego Pałacu, gdybym nie wiedział co się w nim dzieje? Choć przyznam, że chyba się starzeję, bo coraz trudniej mi za wami nadążyć. Gdy dowiedziałem się o tobie i Tygrysicy, okazało się, że było już po wszystkim.

– Czyli wiedzą już wszyscy. Tygryska chyba nie będzie zadowolona.

– Jest bystra, przy odrobinie dobrej woli wyciągnie z tego lekcję. Co do ciebie, Po, zastanawiało cię może, dlaczego mistrzowie kung-fu zazwyczaj nie posiadają małżonków?

– Bo to zaburza równowagę i przepływ Chi? – rzucił, choć wcale nie był tego taki pewien.

– Po części to prawda. Ważniejsze jest jednak to, że połączenie tych dwóch rzeczy – poświęcenia dla drugiej osoby i poświęcenia dla kung-fu – jest po prostu niezwykle trudne. Prędzej czy później któraś ze stron będzie domagać się więcej uwagi.

– Ja w każdym razie mam chyba ten problem z głowy.

– Nie byłbym tego jeszcze taki pewien. Dla każdego rozwiązanie jest inne, ważne byś postąpił tak jak to uważasz za słuszne, nieważne jak będzie to trudne. Przynajmniej ja tak zrobiłem.

– Ty, mistrzu? Znaczy ty też miałeś… dziewczynę?

– I tak już za dużo powiedziałem. Wiem, że równie dobrze mógłbym prosić górę by się przesunęła, ale zachowaj sobie to co powiedziałem dla siebie. W każdym razie postanowiłem, że dam tobie i Tygrysicy od siebie odpocząć. Ona razem z Małpą i Żurawiem pójdzie szukać tego sokoła, o ile jeszcze żyje. Żmija i Modliszka zostaną w pałacu, tak na wszelki wypadek. Gdyby jednak Tygryska ich potrzebowała, Żuraw będzie mógł szybko po nich wrócić. My za to udamy się do stolicy. Wyruszymy jutro.

– Czyli jednak traktujemy propozycję Suna na poważnie?

– Tak. Jednak nie spodziewałbym się łatwej wizyty, Po. Cesarz, choć oficjalnie nas wychwala, wcale nie jest nam tak bardzo przychylny jak mogłoby się wydawać.

– Dlaczego?

– Ponieważ oczekuje czci. Zanim do nas przybyłeś, nie poświęcał pałacowi i szkołom kung-fu większej uwagi, choć nasza niezależność zawsze trochę mu dokuczała. Jednak teraz, gdy ostatnio nieco przygasł w twoim blasku, coraz częściej się nami interesuje.

– No cóż, mógłbym powiedzieć, że nie zasługuję na podobną pochwałę, ale byłaby to chyba fałszywa skromność.

– To nie zabawa, Po – burknął mistrz. – Należy pamiętać, że syn niebios ma na zawołanie dziesięciu tysięcy wojowników. Wszyscy mistrzowie kung-fu mogliby się im przeciwstawić, ale samemu nawet ty – te słowa powiedział z delikatnie drwiącym uśmiechem – nie zdałbyś się na wiele przeciwko takiej liczbie.

– Rozumiem, mistrzu. Mogę jeszcze wiedzieć dlaczego czekamy do jutra?

Shifu odrobinę się zmieszał.

– Dowiesz się w swoim czasie – powiedział enigmatycznie. – A teraz, szukasz tego zwoju, czy nie?

* * *

 _Adnotacja_

 _Tu może przyda się kilka słów wyjaśnień. Oczywiście nie piszę tego opowiadania ze zbytnią troską o realia czy bibliografię, jednak zanim zabrałem się za pisanie, trochę poczytałem o Chinach, Smokach i tym podobnych, by niektóre wydarzenia, miejsca, miały poparcie w naszym, realnym świecie. Gdy coś takiego się pojawi, o ile będę pamiętał, będę starał się to odnotować._

 _Tym razem warto wspomnieć:_

 _1\. Perła Smoka - motyw pojawił się wcześniej, ale wspomnę tu, że nie był on wzięty znikąd. W kulturze Chińskiej istniały smoki, które strzegły skarbów. Najważniejszym skarbem była perła, która była symbolem wiedzy. Smok zawsze trzymał ją przy sobie. Reszta to już moja inwencja :)_

 _2\. Król morza wschodniego - to także jest wzięte z Chińskiej Mitologii. Między innymi mówi ona o czterech smokach, które były władcami czterech mórz. Najważniejszy był król morza wschodniego, najprawdopodobniej dlatego, że było to morze, które znajdowało się najbliżej Chin_

 _3\. Syn Niebios - Tak Chińczycy nazywali cesarza_

 _4\. Dlaczego "stolica" a nie nazwa miasta - ponieważ Chiny miały różne stolice w różnych okresach, a ja nie chciałem narzucać ram czasowych na badź co bądź bajkę (zresztą mówi się tu o starożytnych Chinach, ale film bardziej przysuwa na myśl czasu późnego średniowiecza czy renesansu). Drugim powodem jest fakt, ze niektóre lokacje (które jeszcze się pojawiły) występują w różnych miastach, a ja dla wygody wrzuciłem je w jedno miejsce._

 _5\. Siedziba Śniegu - Tak w sanskrycie nazywane są Himalaje._

 _6\. Królewstwo/Kraj Grzmiącego Smoka - Jest to faktyczna nazwa Bhutanu._

 _7\. Shandian - może komuś to umknęło, ale wydaje mi się, że można w tym miejscu powiedzieć - Jest to postać wzorowana na Alolańskim Raichu (wiem, dziwny pomysł, ale pasował mi tu idealnie). I jeszcze się pojawi._

 _Oczywiście mity o smokach są bardzo rozbudowane, ja sobie wybrałem elementy, które mi pasowały, dokleiłem swoje, ignorując przy tym pozostałe, czasem im nawet zaprzeczając._


	9. Kronika Pisana Pazurem cz 2

**Kronika pisana pazurem część 2**

Z początku Houlong postanowił usłuchać polecenia ojca. Z pasującym do siebie zaangażowaniem próbował dostrzec rolę smoków w życiu zwykłych mieszkańców Chin. Poświęcił temu wiele lat, choć prawda ciągle ukrywała się przed nim, nieuchwytna niczym nocna zjawa. Smok wreszcie stracił cierpliwość i powrócił do obserwowania życia na lądzie, ponieważ wierzył, że odpowiedź znajdzie jedynie tam. Przecież niczego się nie dowie, włócząc się z kąta w kąt w podmorskim pałacu. Denerwowali go współtowarzysze, którzy całe dnie spędzali na jałowych dysputach. On chciał działać.

Tym razem był w swych eskapadach znacznie ostrożniejszy, ponieważ obawiał się swojego ojca. Nikt nie chciałby mieć takiego przeciwnika, tym bardziej młody smok, którego moc jeszcze w pełni się nie rozwinęła. Nie pokazywał się więc zwierzętom, zamiast tego, tak jak niegdyś inne smoki, ukrywał się, korzystając z osłony rzek, wodospadów, chmur czy nawet kropli deszczu.

Smok wymykał się z pałacu przez długie lata. Obserwował życie w miastach, wioskach, lasach i na polach, jednak nigdy nie natknął się na jakąkolwiek interwencję smoków. A przecież tyle było do naprawy! Zwykli mieszkańcy cierpieli biedę, niebezpieczni watażkowie nie otrzymywali należnej kary, a powodzie, susze, klęski nieurodzaju, sztormy na morzu, zabójcze śnieżyce w górach siały spustoszenie. Smoki, wykorzystując swoją moc, mogłyby wszystkiemu zaradzić.

Wreszcie Houlong uznał, że nie ma sensu dłużej się wszystkiemu przyglądać. Pierwszy raz zaniósł pomoc w miejsce, które od kilku lat nękała susza. Ukazał się prostaczkom w pełnej krasie na tle słońca. Jego ciemne łuski były czarniejsze niż noc, oczy świeciły błękitnym blaskiem jaśniejszym od nieba. Jego wężowaty cień otulił domostwa poniżej.

Smok na początku wzbudził strach. Mieszkańcy, głównie świnie i zające, pochowali się w swoich marnych domach, jednak z czasem ich ciekawość zwyciężyła. Coraz więcej par oczu przyglądało się bestii płynącej w powietrzu, rysującej magiczne figury na niebie, które spowijało coraz więcej chmur. Wreszcie deszcz zmoczył spękaną ziemię. Padał długo i obficie. Zwierzęta wyszły spod osłon dachów, by poczuć na twarzach życiodajne krople. Ktoś wykrzyczał podziękowania, zaraz potem powtarzali je już wszyscy. Houlong zakończył podniebny taniec. Poczuł rozpierającą dumę. Pierwszy raz zrobił coś, co tak bardzo zasługiwało na pochwałę.

A jednak wiedział, że jej nie otrzyma. Serce wypełniła mu gorycz. Przecież nawet teraz ojciec nie mógł się o niczym dowiedzieć. Na pewno uznałby jego dar dla mieszkańców za szczeniacki wybryk, godny pożałowania. Zapałał jeszcze większym gniewem do władcy wschodniego morza.

Żaden ze smoków nie domyślił się, że Houlong ponownie złamał zakaz kontaktów ze zwierzętami z lądu. Smok w swej przebiegłości kazał nazywać się losem, dzięki czemu po kraju rozniosła się wiadomość, że to los sprowadzał deszcz na wysuszone krainy. Houlong niósł pomoc przez wiele lat. Gdy tylko gdzieś nie padał deszcz dłużej niż powinien, przylatywał tam i rozpoczynał swój taniec. Chronił bezbronnych, zaprowadzał sprawiedliwość, w wielu miejscach zaczęto wznosić mu pomniki, a figury smoków na nowo wypełniły pałace możnych.

Jednak im dłużej smok niósł pomoc, tym mniej rzeczy szło po jego myśli. Zdarzało się, że ci, których wcześniej bronił, mścili się na napastnikach z jeszcze większą okrutnością. Zwierzęta w wielu miastach uznały, że nie potrzebują swoich władców, ponieważ to smok sprawował sądy. Najgorzej jednak było z deszczem. Za każdym razem Houlongowi coraz trudniej było go przywołać. Pewnego dnia smokowi nie udało się sprowadzić nawet jednej chmury. I to był początek katastrofy.

Susza zataczała coraz szersze kręgi, osiągając rozmiary nieznane nawet najstarszym żółwiom. Houlong podejmował kolejne próby przywołania deszczu, lecz spełzały one na niczym. Mieszkańcy zaczęli przeklinać smoka, odwrócili się od niego wszyscy, od możnych do prostaczków. Houlong patrzył bezsilny, jak rośliny umierały, jak mieszkańcy miast opuszczali swe domostwa, uciekając z niegdyś zielonej krainy. Wysychały jeziora, statki leżały przewrócone w piaszczystych zaspach.

Smok zapłakał, ponieważ zrozumiał, że to on się do wszystkiego przyczynił. Nie wiedział tylko gdzie popełnił błąd. Przecież pomoc nie mogła być czymś złym. Może gdyby spróbował działać w inny sposób, może wtedy nie doszłoby do tragedii?

Pozostałe smoki wspólnymi siłami powstrzymały rozprzestrzeniającą się pustynię, jednak nie potrafiły albo nie chciały cofnąć zniszczeń. Houlong pełen poczucia winy ukrył się. Dopiero po kilku latach zdobył się na odwagę, by stawić się przed ojcem. Tym razem stary smok nie zamierzał poprzestać tylko na upomnieniu. Zabronił Houlongowi opuszczać pustynię, dopóki nie spadnie na niej deszcz.

Smoki słynął z cierpliwości. Houlong czekał wiele lat, jednak deszcz nie zamierzał zrosić pustyni. Nawet gdy pojedyncza chmura zapuszczała się nad wyschnięte tereny, szybko znikała. Z czasem niektóre smoki zaczęły uważać, że kara jest zbyt surowa, lecz władca wschodniego morza pozostał nieugięty. Naprawdę wierzył, że w ten sposób uda mu się czegoś nauczyć nieposłusznego syna.

Może i tak by się stało, gdyby tylko Houlong sumiennie odbył karę.


	10. Rozdział 7

**Cześć. Długo zabierałem się za ten rozdział, ale wreszcie się udało. Tak naprawdę dopiero po tym fragmencie zaczyna się właściwa historia, jednakte poprzednie również były potrzebne. Życzę miłego czytania i cierpliwości ;) (Przynajmniej rozdzialiki coraz dłuższe :D)**

 **PS. Dla tych co może nie zauważyli: przed kroniką cz.2 był jeszcze rozdział 6, po prostu wrzuciłem dwie części na raz.**

* * *

Po już dawno znalazł drugi zwój z historią Houlonga, ale nie był nim przesadnie zainteresowany. Na opowieść pewnie i tak składają się bardzo dokładnie wymieszane półkłamstwa i półprawdy, tak jak choćby w legendzie o lisku. Zresztą, także i w drugim zwoju nie dało się znaleźć najmniejszej wskazówki, która potwierdziłaby słowa Suna o tym gdzie mógł udać się Gao. Nie dziwne więc, że pandę bardziej ciekawiło, co Shifu przed nim ukrywał.

– Mówię piąty raz: dowiesz się w swoim czasie – powiedział mistrz, tylko cudem zachowując spokój. Odłożył zwój do pojemnika. Udało mu się dopiero za drugim razem.

– Nieee no, czy naprawdę musimy bawić się w te tajemne tajemnice? Może dobrze by było dla odmiany powiedzieć coś od razu?

– To nie tak, Po. Zwyczajnie obiecałem komuś, że o niczym ci nie powiem. A drugiego powodu wolałbym, żebyś sam się domyślił.

– No to mistrz może powiedzieć od razu o co chodzi, bo ja na pewno… zaraz, chyba rozumiem – rzucił, a na jego twarzy wymalował się szeroki uśmiech. Źrenice rozszerzyły się tak bardzo, że przypominały teraz dwa wielkie, czarne woki. – Chce mistrz powiedzieć, że chodzi o niespodziankę?

Podekscytowany Po przestał się poruszać i oddychać. Powiedzieć, że panda lubił niespodzianki, to tak jakby stwierdzić, że do Jadeitowego Pałacu prowadzi trochę więcej niż kilka schodków.

– Nic takiego nie mówiłem – burknął Shifu.

– Ale też nie mówiłeś nie – odparł Panda i wypuścił powietrze. – Nie no, akurat mi mistrz może powiedzieć. Nikomu nie pisnę ani słówka, będę milczał jak grób. Chodzi o niespodziankę, tak? Taką niespodziewaną?

– A jakie niby są niespodzianki? – wybuchł Shifu, ale zaraz się zreflektował. – Przepraszam. Po, nie przystoi się tak zachowywać Smoczemu Wojownikowi.

– No tak. Dobrze, od teraz całkowita powaga.

Zrobiło mu się głupio, jednak tylko na chwilę.

– Ale to na pewno niespodzianka. Totalnie.

Odstawił dwa zwoje w odpowiednie miejsce na półce. Ciekawość roznosiła go, ale może rzeczywiście nie powinien jej okazywać w ten sposób. Z drugiej strony wydawało się to być niezgodne z tym, co mówił kiedyś Shifu o byciu sobą. Po jednak nie chciał zadręczać mistrza pytaniami w stylu jak ma być sobą i jednocześnie powstrzymywać się od bycia sobą?

Do biblioteki wszedł Małpa. Rzadko tu bywał, ponieważ regały sięgające niemal pod sklepienie nadal robiły na nim wrażenie. Z jakiegoś powodu był bardziej skrępowany niż zwykle. Gdy spojrzał na Shifu, mrugnął porozumiewawczo. Choć może tylko coś mu wpadło do oka?

– Po, twój tata chce coś od ciebie – zaczął nietypowym tonem, jakby próbował udawać kogoś znacznie poważniejszego.

– Który?

– No, pan Ping – odpowiedział już zwyczajnie.

– Dlaczego nie wszedł tutaj?

– Mówi, że jego noga nie postanie w miejscu, które zabrało mu syna.

– Tak, to zdecydowanie brzmi jak mój tata. Chyba znowu interes w restauracji ma się trochę gorzej. Mistrzu Shifu, mogę?

– Idźże – odparł, a na jego twarzy odmalowała się ulga.

Po przeszedł przez korytarze, które znał już chyba na pamięć. Zaskoczyło go, że nikt nie pracował przy rusztowaniach w Auli Bohaterów. W bibliotece stracił rachubę czasu, ale wydawało mu się, że nie było jeszcze zbyt późno. Otworzył wrota i ze zdumienia o mało nie zgubił żuchwy.

– Niespodzianka! – krzyknęli zebrani za drzwiami. Przyszli niemal wszyscy, których znał; reszta potężnej piątki, razem z Tygrysicą, która trzymała Lei Lei w ramionach, pan Ping, Li Shen, kilka pand oraz starzy znajomi z wioski, jeszcze z czasów, gdy nie był Smoczym Wojownikiem. Małpa i Shifu stali już za Po z ciepłymi uśmiechami.

Po zaśmiał się głośno, pokazując dwa rzędy zębów. Nagle jednak spojrzał podejrzliwie na Shifu.

– To była ta niespodzianka? Z jakiej okazji to wszystko? Zapomniałem o swoich urodzinach?

– Skądże ten pomysł, synu – odpowiedział Li Shen. – Dzisiaj świętujemy zbudowanie ostatniego domu w wiosce, wreszcie będziemy żyć jak cywilizowane zwierzęta. Trzymaliśmy to w tajemnicy przed tobą, ponieważ to także święto na twoją część oraz wszystkich z Jadeitowego Pałacu. Pamiętamy, że gdyby nie wy, nie byłoby nas tu.

Panda poczuł jak oczy robią mu się dziwnie wilgotne. Miał ochotę wszystkich wyściskać, a że między zamysłem a działaniem zazwyczaj nie pojawiały się u niego etapy pośrednie, zrobił jak pomyślał. Trwało to dobrych kilka minut, dopóki Li Shen nie ponaglił go. Na dole, w nowej wiosce pand czekała już uczta.

Po podszedł jeszcze do Tygrysicy. Widział jak przyjaciółka sztywnieje, więc zamiast brać ją w objęcia, tylko chwycił jej wolną łapę.

– Dziękuję, że też przyszłaś – powiedział.

– To także moje święto. – Uśmiechnęła się.

Słomiany dach sali zabaw przystrojono grubymi girlandami kwiatów. Na papierowych ścianach Po dostrzegł rysunki małych pand przedstawiające jego, potężną piątkę i ich potyczki. Środek wypełniało ciepłe światło lampionów, choć słońce jeszcze nie zaszło. Stoły, jak to na imprezach organizowanych przez pandy, uginały się od jedzenia. Były tu pierożki, pędy bambusa, warzywa i wiele, wiele innych smakowitości. Na sam widok pandzie pociekła ślinka.

Li Shen zaprowadził go na honorowe miejsce przy stoliku na końcu sali. Chyba każdy, kto przyszedł na przyjęcie, teraz mu się przyglądał. Zrozumiał dopiero po chwili, że święto się nie zacznie, dopóki czegoś nie powie.

– Przepraszam, od tych pyszności na stołach zabrakło mi języka w gębie.

Wśród zebranych pand rozległ się cichy śmiech.

– Oby ci go nie zabrakło, jak już będziesz jadł – powiedział Li Shen i szturchnął go porozumiewawczo. Znów zachichotały głównie pandy.

Po nigdy nie był dobry w przemowach. Często przerywał i gubił wątek ale zdołał jakoś podziękować w imieniu wszystkich z Jadeitowego Pałacu za zaproszenie. Powiedział trochę o tym, jak to dzięki pandom udało mu się pokonać Kaia, a także zwrócił uwagę, że także zwierzęta z Doliny Spokoju zasługują na wspomnienie, ponieważ zgodzili się na przyjęcie do swego grona dodatkowych mieszkańców. Powiedział też coś o spotkaniu z sokołami i o tym, że może w najbliższym czasie mieszkańcy z Doliny Spokoju będą mogli tam bez problemów podróżować.

– Nie byłbym też sobą, gdybym nie podziękował jeszcze jednej osobie – dodał Panda. – Wydaje mi się, że bez niej nie stałbym tutaj razem z wami. Tygrysico, te podziękowania są dla ciebie.

Rozległy się oklaski. Kotka była najbardziej znaną wśród pand członkinią potężnej piątki, także dlatego, że często ich odwiedzała. Teraz wstała i skłoniła się z wdzięcznością, ale jej ukradkowe spojrzenie w kierunku Po wyraziło coś pomiędzy dezaprobatą a poczuciem winy.

Zabrano się za ucztowanie. W ruch poszły łapy i pałeczki, gdzieś rozlało się wino, gdzie indziej upadł pierożek. Li Shen nie miał sobie równych w wychwalaniu syna, tak że nawet Smoczy Wojownik momentami czuł się skrępowany. Przynajmniej pan Ping zachowywał się powściągliwiej. On już chyba przywykł, że jego niegdyś mały panda raz na jakiś czas ratuje świat albo przynajmniej najbliższą okolicę.

Wykonawcy z wioski muzyków zaczęli cicho przygrywać na pipach, piszczałkach i bębnach. Z każdym utworem grali coraz głośniej i bardziej żywiołowo. Gdy się ściemniło, parkiet już się zapełnił. Raz to któryś z ojców wołał Po do siebie, zaraz potem któraś z pand wyciągała go na parkiet. Miał wrażenie, że każda przedstawicielka płci pięknej w wiosce chciała tej nocy z nim zatańczyć. Bawił się wyśmienicie, jednak w pewnym momencie postanowił wyjść na zewnątrz choć na chwilę. Mei Mei dała mu taki wycisk, że chyba nie wytrzymałby kolejnego utworu.

Po zrobił sobie rundkę po podeście wokół sali zabaw. Spiczaste domki wyglądały uroczo po zmierzchu, pandy jednak czekało jeszcze sporo pracy z urządzaniem wnętrz czy ogródków. Nie było tu tak bajkowo jak w górach, ale pandom chyba to nie przeszkadzało. Po rozmawiał z kilkoma, które zamierzały wrócić do wioski w górach i wyraźnie zastanawiały się, czy aby na pewno dobrze robią. Li Shen mówił im, że wioska pand jest tam, gdzie są pandy. Nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, by były dwie.

Po cały czas pamiętał o sprawie z Tygrysicą, wizycie Suna, Gao i Górze Demonów. Nie podobało mu się, że zrobi to, czego Sokół od niego chciał. Ptak przecież musiał wiedzieć, że panda nie przyjmie pierwszej jego propozycji, więc to z tą drugą wiązał jakieś plany. Może warto by było wysłać Zenga do cesarza, zanim Po i Shifu się do niego wybiorą.

Złapał się na tym, że chciałby porozmawiać o tym ze swoją kocią przyjaciółką. Zamiast tego, gdy robił drugie okrążenie, zobaczył pandę. Siedziała na schodkach przed wejściem do najbliższego z domu, spowita niemal w całkowitej ciemności. Miała na sobie niewyróżniający się strój w kolorze nefrytu, który z braku światła przechodził niemal w czerń. Na imię miała Fei Fei. Przedstawiła się podczas jednego z tańców, ponieważ Po z jakiegoś powodu nie pamiętał jej z wioski pand. Z drugiej strony poznał tam tyle osób, że nie było to dziwne.

Złożyła łapy, by przekazać energię Chi źdźbłu trawy. Nie udało jej się, ani za pierwszym, ani za drugim razem. Syknęła zniechęcona i stuknęła głową o drzwi wejściowe. Wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, że Po się jej przygląda. Gdy podszedł do niej, wyglądała jakby chciała zapaść się pod ziemię. Czy to naprawdę on wprawiał ją w takie zakłopotanie? Byłoby to chyba pierwszy raz – pomyślał.

– Czasami, gdy coś nie wychodzi, trzeba trochę odpuścić – powiedział przyjacielsko.

– Co? – zapytała skołowana. – Zaraz, chodzi ci o przekazywanie Chi? No tak, myślałam, że nikt mnie nie widzi. Dlaczego uważasz, że nie potrafię sobie odpuścić?

– Wszystkie inne pandy świętują. Chyba że jest inny powód, dla którego siedzisz tu sama?

– Tak naprawdę szukałam pretekstu, by z tobą porozmawiać – powiedziała i nagle spojrzała na niego przerażona. – Znaczy żartowałam, nie, nie to miałam na myśli. Ale jestem głupia!

Wyglądała jakby jednocześnie chciała się rozpłakać i rozbić głowę o drzwi.

– Spokojnie, Fei Fei. Każdemu zdarza się palnąć głupotę. Akurat to wiem najlepiej – dodał trochę ciszej.

– Zapamiętałeś moje imię? – Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

– To akurat nie jest wielki wyczyn. Wiesz, ja chyba wrócę do środka. Ty nie chcesz?

– Nie, chyba już nie – odrzekła ponuro. – Moje koleżanki nie przepadają za mną za bardzo. Ale nie chcę ciebie zatrzymywać.

Po wzruszył ramionami i usiadł na schodku obok niej. Domyślił się, że tak naprawdę Fei Fei chciała, by został. Kilka minut go nie zbawi. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała czy powinna się przysunąć czy odsunąć. Ostatecznie została na starym miejscu.

– Dobra, zacznijmy od początku – powiedział Po. – Możesz powiedzieć, dlaczego naprawdę siedzisz tu sama?

– Tak. Nie. Nie wiem.

To może być więcej niż kilka minut, pomyślał Panda.

– Dobrze, to może najpierw zastanówmy się dlaczego ja wyszedłem. Niby zabawa przednia, tatowie i w ogóle wszyscy się postarali. Może dlatego, że jestem trochę zmęczony, może chciałem tylko odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem, popatrzeć na nocne niebo? A może w środku jest ktoś, kto za mną nie przepada?

– To niemożliwe – odparła Fei Fei. – Wszyscy ciebie lubią.

– Zdziwiłabyś się – parsknął Po. – W każdym razie naprawdę jest tam ktoś, kto za mną dzisiaj nie przepada. A jednocześnie liczyłem, że zechce ze mną porozmawiać, jeżeli wyjdę na zewnątrz.

– Czy ktoś ci już mówił, że ciężko cię zrozumieć?

– Chyba tak.

– Jednak myślę, że wiem, kogo masz na myśli. Nie trudno to zauważyć.

– Skoro się domyśliłaś, to teraz twoja kolej, byś powiedziała, dlaczego tu jesteś.

– To mój dom. I nie wiem czy chcę. Zasłużyłam na to jak mnie traktują. Boję się, że jeżeli powiem tobie, postąpisz tak samo.

– Nie dowiemy się jeśli nie spróbujesz.

– Ja… nie, nie potrafię – Wstała nagle. – Przepraszam cię, Po, to jest przede wszystkim twoje święto, nie chce ci go psuć.

Czekała na jego reakcję. Nie przypominała innych pand, nie miała w sobie tej graniczącej z arogancją pewności siebie. Wydawało mu się, że kogoś podobnego zapamiętałby z wioski w górach. I wtedy zrozumiał.

– Nie było cię, gdy walczyliśmy z Kaiem. O to ci chodzi?

Nie odpowiedziała, zdobyła się tylko na skinięcie. Po zawahał się. Co robić? Co w takiej sytuacji zrobiłby Shifu?

– Siadaj – polecił jej spokojnie. – Powiedz, co się wydarzyło.

Posłuchała się. Drżała, choć noc była ciepła. Nie odważyła się, by spojrzeć Po w oczy.

– Tego dnia, gdy Tygryska przyszła nas ostrzec, wszystkie pandy uciekły, jednak Li Shen zebrał je z powrotem, by walczyły razem z tobą. Jednak mnie nie znalazł, ponieważ ukryłam się i nie wychodziłam nawet wtedy, gdy słyszałam jak mnie wołał. Byłam wtedy tak przerażona. A potem, gdy wreszcie zdobyłam się na odwagę, było już za późno. Wiem, że możesz mnie za to nienawidzić, ale musiałam to wreszcie powiedzieć. Nigdy wcześniej nie miałam ku temu okazji.

Po westchnął. Dobrze wiedział, że były pandy, które nie odważyły się walczyć, ale nawet nie przyszło mu przez myśl, by to roztrząsać. Nie każdy jest na tyle odważny by stawiać czoła znacznie silniejszemu przeciwnikowi, ba, sam przecież uciekał z pałacu, gdy dowiedział się, że to jemu przyjdzie się zmierzyć z Tai Lungiem. Nie mógł więc winić Fei Fei.

Poza tym z jakiegoś powodu nie chciał.

– Może i powinienem coś z tym zrobić, choćby z szacunku dla tych pand, które postawiły na szali swoje życie. Z drugiej strony, gdyby nie udało nam się pokonać Kaia, to przetrwałyby tylko te pandy, które uciekły. Wioskę w górach zamieszkiwały pandy, które uciekły przed Shenem, pamiętasz? Czasem niektórzy okazują tchórzostwo, by inni mogli pokazać odwagę. Myślę, że jeszcze przyjdzie czas, że i ty pokażesz waleczność, o jakiej nie śniło się nawet wojownikom kung-fu.

– Może tak – powiedziała i rozpłakała się. Po objął ją, ona to odwzajemniła. Pachniała fiołkami, które przysuwały na myśl wioskę w górach, biegające dzieci i ciepło rodzinnego domu. Mimo tego, że była już dorosłą pandą, wydawała się bardzo krucha. Ile więcej odwagi potrzebuje ktoś taki, by pokonać swoje słabości?

Minął kwadrans, zanim się uspokoiła. Podziękowała Po za ciepłe słowa. Smoczy Wojownik polecił jej, by spróbowała przekazać energię Chi źdźbłu trawy, ale dopiero, gdy odejdzie. Nie dodał tylko, że będzie ją obserwował. Przeszedł za salę zabaw i wyjrzał zza owalnej ściany. Tak jak się spodziewał, Fei Fei udało się za pierwszym razem. Utwierdziło to Po w tym, co już wiedział od jakiegoś czasu. Wtedy też poczuł uścisk w żołądku.

Co w takim razie musiała przeżyć Tygryska, skoro do tej pory nie może sobie z tym poradzić?

– Chyba muszę ci pogratulować – odezwał się niespodziewanie Shifu, tak że panda niemal podskoczył w miejscu.

– To znaczy?

– Rozmowy z tą dziewczyną. Ciągle jesteś dla mnie zagadką, Po. Rzadko kiedy ma się okazję spotkać kogoś, kto posiada jednocześnie tak mało i tak dużo mądrości. Pomogłeś jej, ale musisz wiedzieć, że najpewniej za kilka dni, może tygodni znowu nie wznieci nawet iskry energii na dłoni. Do niektórych rzeczy trzeba dojść samemu, mówię ci to, żebyś nie wpadł na pomysł, by siebie obwiniać.

– Dobrze, mistrzu.

– A teraz, czy domyśliłeś się, na co jeszcze czekamy, zanim wyruszymy do stolicy?

– Nigdzie nie widziałem Zenga. Pewnie jest teraz u cesarza.

– Czy aby na pewno nikt cię nie podmienił podczas tańców? – zapytał Shifu z uśmiechem. – Wiesz Po, może nie powinienem tego mówić, ale wydaje mi się, że zrozumiesz. Dzisiaj w bibliotece powiedziałem, że to ja zdecydowałem, że Tygryska wraz z Żurawiem i Małpą pójdą szukać Gao, a my odwiedzimy cesarza. To nie do końca prawda. Myślę, że powinieneś wiedzieć, że to Tygrysica przyszła do mnie z tym pomysłem.

– Dziękuję, mistrzu – mruknął panda. – Może tak będzie lepiej.

– Możliwe. A teraz chodźmy, póki zabawa jeszcze trwa. Nie wiadomo, co może nas czekać jutro.


	11. Rozdział 8

**Cześć wszystkim, przed wami kolejny, jeszcze ciepły rozdzialik. Mam nadzieję, że tempo jednego rozdziału na miesiąc uda mi się zachować. Miłego czytania!**

* * *

Czarny kot, Tian Zei, spoglądał z dachu Klasztoru Pięciu Żywiołów na rozpościerające się poniżej Chungdam. Noc już dawno przysłoniła niebo grafitowym płaszczem, który teraz zdawał się wspierać jedynie na czterech smukłych basztach wybudowanych na rogach miasta. Poniżej jaśniała sieć wąskich uliczek, rozświetlona czerwonym i złotym światłem. Handel kwitł w najlepsze, place były pełne przechodniów, a w wielu miejscach występowali grajkowie czy cyrkowe grupki.

Tian Zei był złodziejem już wystarczająco długo, by wiedzieć, że to dla niego najlepszy czas. Najlepiej kraść, gdy sprzedawcy zamiast spać przy swych kosztownościach, zajmują się oszukiwaniem klientów w sklepikach na dole. Kocur za cel zawsze obierał tych najbardziej nieuczciwych handlarzy, którzy sprzedawali wadliwe towary, nie wypłacali pensji, czy znęcali się na pracownikami. Jeżeli urzędnicy i stróże prawa nie potrafili dać im nauczki, musiał to zrobić ktoś inny.

Kocur nie obawiał się straży miejskiej. Leniwym małpom, niedźwiedziom i nosorożcom zazwyczaj nie chciało się go gonić, zresztą wieczorne godziny patrole wolały przeczekać w bardziej zacisznych rewirach. Jeżeli kogoś należało się obawiać, to magów pięciu żywiołów – kilkudziesięciu świrów, których lojalność i oddanie najwyższemu kapłanowi o imieniu Guang Jing Wei, były znane nawet u cesarza.

Tian Zei przez ostatnie tygodnie rozeznał się w zwyczajach panujących w świątyni. Znacznie większą uwagę niż w szkołach kung-fu przywiązywano tu do dyscypliny. Adepci magicznych sztuk niemal nie posiadali czasu wolnego, każda chwila ich życia należała do najwyższego kapłana, którego traktowano niemal jak boga. Najmniejsze odstępstwa w wykonywanych treningach kończyły się chłostą, czas między ćwiczeniami wypełniano medytacjami i filozoficznymi rozważaniami. Mimo to niewielu osiągało wyższy stopień wtajemniczenia, po którego zdobyciu można było cieszyć pewnymi przywilejami i znacznie większą swobodą. Może dlatego nauki Guang Jing Weia nie cieszyły się większą popularnością w innych miastach?

W samym Chungdam magowie stanowili wielką siłę, z którą musiał się liczyć nawet władca miasta. Dlatego też kocur przed każdą akcją odwiedzał Klasztor Pięciu Żywiołów. Ostrożnie zbliżył się do jednego z dziesiątków okien i wyjrzał przez wyciętą w papierze dziurkę. Była pora ostatniej medytacji przed snem, więc wszyscy magowie zebrali się w jednym pomieszczeniu na szczycie świątyni. Kocur doliczył się trzydziestu zwierząt. To znaczyło, że nikt, poza miejskimi strażnikami, nie patrolował w mieście ulic. Ostatnio magowie coraz rzadziej wychodzili z klasztoru, więcej czasu spędzali na rozmowach z władcą miasta, doskonaleniu swych talentów czy ochronie wiosek w okolicach miasta. Na sprawy, które kiedyś były ich głównym zajęciem, zaczęło brakować miejsca.

Wszystko zmieniło się, gdy ten pomarańczowy szczur, Shandian, wraz ze swoją żoną opuścili miasto. Tamtej dwójce rzeczywiście zależało na bezpieczeństwie w mieście. Nie było ich od kilku tygodni, kocur nie wiedział dokąd się udali, ale gdyby nadal przebywali w Chungdam, nie ośmieliłby się ukraść nawet wykałaczek z restauracji, w której kiedyś pracował. Para magów burzy, jak ich nazywano w mieście, była uparta i rzadko kiedy potrafiła odpuścić poszukiwania, jeśli już kimś się zainteresowała.

Ale gdy szczurów nie ma, koty harcują, cisnęło się na pyszczek Tian Zeia.

Bezszelestnie zbliżył się do krawędzi dachu. Wiatr zawiał, próbując zepchnąć go ku przepaści. Kot nie wystraszył się. Od dziecka spędzał czas na miejskich dachach, klasztor był tylko odrobinę wyższy od zwykłych zabudowań. Wypatrzył swój cel – sklep najbogatszego jubilera w mieście. Do tej pory omijał go, ponieważ wszyscy, oczywiście poza miejskimi władzami, wiedzieli, że właściciel współpracował z miejscowymi gangami. Jednakże kocur nie miał już wielkiego wyboru – dwóch biedniejszych już okradł, a pozostali wydawali się wystarczająco uczciwi. Jeśli chciał zdobyć szybko dużą ilość pieniędzy, musiał zaryzykować.

Zeskoczył w dół, chwytając się krawędzi dachów, które okalały każdą z pięciu kondygnacji. Pierwszy, drugi, trzeci, salto i wylądował na ziemi, oczywiście na czterech łapach. Ogród wokół klasztoru był niewielki, poza kilkoma drzewami i skałami, nic więcej się tu nie zmieściło. Kocur kilkoma susami dobiegł do najbliższego pnia, wspiął się na gałąź, która nosiła ślady jego pazurów. Z niej przeskoczył na kolejną, z której mógł już uciec za płot ogradzający ogród.

Wspiął się w górę po ścianie piekarni, wciskając pazury w szczeliny między deskami. Chungdam było rajem dla kogoś tak sprawnego jak on. Zabudowania stały bardzo blisko siebie, tak że kocur mógł poruszać się jedynie po dachach. Miasto dusiło się w starych murach, jednak nikt nie miał odwagi stawiać domy poza nimi. Wielki Mur znajdował się pół dnia drogi stąd, klany wilków i lampartów nieraz omijały straże, by nocami rabować okolice, czasami zapuszczając się pod samo Chungdam. Magowie z klasztoru nie byli w stanie powstrzymać wszystkich.

Gdyby tylko do miasta przybył Smoczy Wojownik, pomyślał Tian Zei. Wtedy skończyłyby się ataki i ciągła niepewność, czy tej nocy uda się bandziorom wedrzeć za mury. Z drugiej strony kocur w takim wypadku nie mógłby zajmować się kradzieżami i nadal musiałby harować w restauracji. Może lepiej niech zostanie jak jest, pomyślał, gdy był tuż obok upatrzonego wcześniej jubilera.

Wszedł na dach wyłożony najdroższymi ceramicznymi dachówkami. Przemknął obok trzech figurek mitycznych stworzeń na podniesionym rogu dachu, które miały sprawować pieczę nad całym budynkiem.

– Nic nie widzieliście – szepnął kot.

Znalazł otwarte okno i wślizgnął się do środka. Trafił do sypialni, której wystrój przypominał bardziej cesarski pałac aniżeli sypialnie zwyczajnego jubilera. Tian Zei poczuł się wręcz onieśmielony, ponieważ mieszkał w domach, które miały mniejszą powierzchnię niż ten pokój. Stało tu łóżko z baldachimem, a także eleganckie meble z kunsztownymi malunkami na drzwiczkach czy nawet bocznych ściankach. Ściany uginały się grawerowań i malunków, właściwie każdy element pomieszczenia podkreślał zamożność właściciela.

Tian Zei nie szukał długo skrzyni z kosztownościami – znalazł ją pod łóżkiem po kilkunastu uderzeniach serca. Zamek nie wyglądał na specjalnie skomplikowany. Kocur wyciągnął dwie pałeczki z kieszeni tuż pod paskiem. Kilka tygodni temu, podczas pierwszej kradzieży, złamał jedną parę i zapomniał jej zabrać. Spodziewał się, że to będzie koniec jego przestępczej kariery, jednak śledztwo w jego sprawie prowadził jakiś nieudacznik ze straży miejskiej, który chyba nie był przyzwyczajony do sytuacji, gdzie najpierw musiał znaleźć złodzieja, a dopiero potem stłuc go na kwaśne jabłko. W każdym razie Tian Zei od tamtej pory bardziej się pilnował, by nie zostawiać śladów. Poza tym otwierał zamki już tak sprawnie, że właściwie nie łamał swoich przyrządów.

Kocur przyłożył pałeczki do dziurki i… zdał sobie sprawę, że ktoś go obserwuje.

– Kici, kici, złodziejaszku – rzucił nieznajomy z rozbawieniem w głosie.

Stał w cieniu, był dość krępy i niewiele wyższy od kocura. Tian Zei nie ryzykował starcia, nie był przecież wojownikiem. Skoczył w stronę okna, pazury niemal musnęły parapet, gdy zatrzymała go nieokreślona siła. Poczuł ją na całym ciele, jakby sam wiatr postanowił go uchwycić. Z przerażeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że wisi w powietrzu. Wyciągnął łapę, by chwycić baldachim, ale mag, bo któżby inny, przeciągnął kocura na środek sypialni.

Jakim cudem znalazł się tu tak szybko, pomyślał złodziej. Musiał czatować w okolicy, bo przecież nikt, poza ptakami, nie był na tyle szybki, by go dogonić, gdy biegł po dachach. A może jubilera stać było na wynajęcie własnego ochroniarza?

– Muszę przyznać, że zaskoczyłeś mnie – zaczął mag, a jego głos wydawał się dziwnie znajomy. – Większość zbójów w mieście to tępe osiłki, których strażnicy zgarniają jeszcze tego samego dnia, w którym ośmielili się kogoś napaść. Ty jednak musisz być od nich sporo sprytniejszy, skoro do tej pory nie dałeś się złapać.

Jego błękitne oczy delikatnie lśniły w ciemności. Tian Zei przełknął ślinę przez zaciśnięte gardło.

– Czego chcesz? Możemy się dogadać.

– Naprawdę? A co takiego miałbyś do zaoferowania?

– Pieniądze, to chyba oczywiste. W tej skrzyni musi być ich mnóstwo. Umiem ją otworzyć, podzielimy się.

– W tej skrzyni? – dopytał nieznajomy irytującym tonem. Najwyraźniej dobrze się bawił.

Kocur został obrócony w powietrzu, tak by widzieć łózko, spod którego wysunęła się skrzynia. Mag wykonał skomplikowane gesty jedną z dłoni i rozległ się szczęk zamka. Wieko podniosło się samo. W środku znajdowały się dziesiątki, nie, setki złotych monet. Więcej, niż kocur zdobył podczas wszystkich poprzednich kradzieży.

– Jak widzisz mógłbym sobie wziąć te pieniądze i bez twojej pomocy. Wiesz dlaczego tego nie zrobię? – Nieznajomy zrobił krok do przodu.– Ponieważ ktoś musi zaprowadzić sprawiedliwość w tym mieście.

Światło z okna padło na jego pucołowatą, uśmiechniętą twarz pokrytą krótkim, karmelowym futrem. Tian Zei rozpoznał ją i poczuł dreszcz na plecach.

To był Shandian.

– Masz coś do powiedzenia, zanim oddam cię gildii złotników?

– Dlaczego gi-gildii? – zapytał przestraszony kot. Magowie z klasztoru nigdy nie dogadywali się ze sprzedawcami, każdego, kogo złapali oddawali do dyspozycji władcy Chungdam. – Zapłacili ci, żebyś mnie złapał?

– Może tak, może nie. W każdym razie nie chcą, by nasz czcigodny władca zawracał sobie tobą głowę. Naprawdę musiałeś zaleźć im za skórę. Gdyby dziś ci się powiodło, pewnie zamiast mnie wynajęliby mordercę. Słyszałem, że siostry Wu wróciły do biznesu.

Kocur próbował wyrwać się z objęć zaklęcia, jednak zdołał tylko bezradnie machnąć łapami w powietrzu.

– Jeżeli mnie im oddasz, to i tak mnie zabiją.

– Daj spokój, nie zrobią tego. Każą ci oddać pieniądze i wygnają z miasta. Może pozbawią cię paru kłaczków, byś lepiej zapamiętał tę lekcję, ale nikt nikogo nie będzie zabijać. Chyba że już wydałeś to co ukradłeś. Wtedy wolałbym nie być na twoim miejscu.

Kot poczuł napływające do oczu łzy.

– Ja nie mam tych pieniędzy – odpowiedział. Zobaczył, jak Shandianowi drgnął kącik ust. A co jeśli tylko udawał, że się nim nie przejmuje? Przecież gdyby był pewien co z nim zrobić, nawet by z nim nie rozmawiał. Ta myśl była ostatnią nadzieją Tian Zeia. – Wiesz kim oni wszyscy są? Kim jest właściciel? Połowa jego biżuterii pochodzi z kradzieży, zastraszył swoich pracowników, by o tym nikomu nie powiedzieli. Za zarobione pieniądze kupuje gangom broń, miecze, łuki, halabardy. Wszyscy o tym wiedzą, tylko nie wy. Ja nie okradam uczciwych zwierząt.

– Jakże miło z twojej strony. Tylko kto dał ci prawo oceniania, kto jest uczciwy, a kto nie.

– A kto je dał tobie? Ty nigdy nie wiedziałeś jak to jest nie mieć co włożyć do woka. Od zawsze miałeś tę swoją moc, a w klasztorze nigdy nie brakuje jedzenia. Nie wiesz, co muszą przeżyć tacy jak my.

– Złodziej chce mi udzielić lekcji pokory, to miasto naprawdę zeszło na psy – westchnął Shandian. Wykonał ruch palcami i opuścił kota na ziemię. Wyglądał na znużonego. Tian Zei nie próbował ucieczki. Nawet gdyby mu się udało, szczur i tak pewnie by go znalazł.

– Oczywiście nic nie mam do psów, to całkiem w porządku kolesie – dopowiedział mag.

– Miałem znajomego psa. Nawet się kolegowaliśmy, choć teraz wysłali go na Wielki Mur. – Kocur musiał sprawić, by w oczach Shandiana nie był tylko bezimiennym złodziejem, a osobą z krwi i kości. Nie jest łatwo z czystym sumieniem być bezwzględnym wobec kogoś takiego. – Nazywam się Tian Zei.

Wyciągnął łapę, ale Shandian tylko uśmiechnął się i pokiwał palcem.

– Naprawdę jesteś sprytniejszy od większości bandziorów w mieście. Wydaje mi się, że będę miał dla ciebie propozycję, bo rzeczywiście okradałeś niezłe szumowiny. Oddasz trzy czwarte tego, co zostało ci z łupów i od teraz pracujesz dla mnie. Oczywiście za odpowiednie wynagrodzenie.

– Czy…

– Żadnych negocjacji – uciął. Zdawał się nie przejmować tym, że za zamkniętymi drzwiami sypialni toczyło się zwyczajne życie. Ktoś przebiegał po schodach, starsza kobieta klęła na głośnych klientów. – Albo to, albo gildia. Poza tym koniec ze złodziejstwem. Uwierz mi, jeżeli złamiesz postanowienia naszej umowy, znajdę cię.

Kot skinął głową. I tak nie miał innego wyjścia, wszystko było lepsze od spotkania z przedstawicielami gildii złotników, szczególnie z tymi, których okradł.

– Co ze złotem? – dopytał. Nawet jedna czwarta zawartości skrzyni była ogromną sumą.

– Nie podoba mi się twój sposób myślenia – rzucił Shandian. – Złoto zostaje.

Skrzynia zamknęła się, zamek szczęknął, jakby ktoś przekręcił w nim niewidzialny klucz. Skarb wsunął się ponownie pod łóżko. Kocur poczuł niemal namacalny ból w piersi. Tak raniła stracona szansa. Tak też kuł strach przed nieznaną przyszłością.

– Jest jedna sprawa – powiedział, zmuszając się do zachowania spokoju. – Ja naprawdę nie mam większości pieniędzy. Oddałem je na przytułek przy wschodnim murze, mam tak kilku przyjaciół. Możesz popytać, jeśli mi nie wierzysz.

Shandian uśmiechnął się zawstydzony.

– Nie złożyłbym ci tej propozycji, gdybym o tym nie wiedział.

* * *

Następnego dnia, o poranku Shandian szedł przez las, który wyrastał kawałek drogi od Chungdam. Nie korzystał z błyskawicy, ponieważ nie chciał zostać zauważony, poza tym uznał, że spacer po miękkiej, pokrytej igłami ściółce dobrze mu zrobi.

Bór w niczym nie przypominał mrocznej gęstwiny pod Górą Demonów. Przede wszystkim był jasny. Strzeliste sosny i modrzewie przepuszczały wiele światła, szum gałęzi i bzyczenie owadów nie dawały pożywki strachowi. Jeżeli istniały lasy dobre i złe, ten zdawał się należeć do tych pierwszych. Dawał schronienie i nie krył swych skarbów, takich jak borówki czy jagody. Przede wszystkim jednak był przewidywalny, niemal nudny. Na tyle, by dało się zapomnieć, że czasem można tu spotkać klany zza muru. Las był azylem dla wszystkich, nie sprawdzał przy wejściu, skąd ktoś pochodzi, ani co zrobił.

Shandian usłyszał kojący dźwięk strumyka. Napił się i przeleciał nad wodą na swojej błyskawicy. Torba z prowiantem powoli zaczynała mu ciążyć, ale wiedział, że był już blisko. Wreszcie rozpoznał gęstwinę liściastych krzewów, która nie pasowała do reszty lasu. Myszoskoczek, by przez ni a przejść, zaczął nucić piosenkę. Na dźwięk jego głosu gałęzie uchylały się w odpowiednich miejscach, odsłaniając kolejne przejścia. Wydawało mu się, że podobne zabezpieczenie mogło nie wystarczyć, ale Shongshu – przyjaciel, który zaopiekował się jego żoną – nie chciał o tym słyszeć. Zresztą pewnie miał rację, ponieważ nikt nie odkrył chatki, w której Yun Yun dochodziła do siebie.

Shandian wreszcie dotarł do niewielkiej polany, na której stał ich domek. Wybudował go wiele lat temu, ponieważ spodziewał się, że jego relacja z najwyższym kapłanem nie zawsze będzie tak wzorowa, jakby tego chciał. Bele na końcach były czarne od przycinania błyskawicami, jednak poza tym całość wyglądała na całkiem przytulne schronienie.

Przed wejściem stała Yun Yun, która właśnie uderzyła błyskawicą w stojącego przed nią pniaka. Właściwie była już w pełni zdrowia, nabrała już trochę wagi, choć nadal była wychudzona. Jej ciało najpewniej nie wytrzymałoby bez duszy, gdyby nie Shongshu, który potrafił wyhodować niemal dowolne, lecznicze zioła, które podtrzymywały ją przy życiu.

Gdy zobaczyła Shandiana, rzuciła mu się w ramiona i pocałowała w policzek.

– I jak? – zapytała.

– Jak zwykle konkretna. Może najpierw powiedz gdzie jest Shongshu? Wolałbym nie powtarzać dwa razy tego samego.

– Jak zwykle leniwy – odparła z filuternym uśmieszkiem. – Siedzi w domu, uparł się, że chce ze mną walczyć.

– Ale jest cały?

– Pewnie. Po prostu wściekł się, że przegrał. Ale przejdzie mu. Zawsze mu przechodzi.

Udali się do domku, który składał się z czterech pomieszczeń – korytarza, dwóch pokoi i kuchni. Shongshu siedział na krześle oparty nogami o stół. Był sporym jeżozwierzem o czarno-białych kolcach, które pokrywały całe jego plecy. Gdy był wściekły, stroszył je, co niekiedy wyglądało przerażająco, jednak częściej po prostu zabawnie.

– No wreszcie przyszedłeś. I jak? Zostanę wreszcie uwolniony od towarzystwa twojej wrednej żonki? – zapytał. Ktoś kto by go nie znał, mógłby nie wyczuć żartu.

– Poszło całkiem dobrze – odpowiedział Shandian. Usiadł na krześle i rzucił torbę na stolik. Yun Yun siadła obok niego i pokazała Shongshu język. – Tian Zei będzie obserwować naszych dawnych kolegów.

– Na samą myśl o nich mam ochotę trochę nastroszyć kolce.

– Ty na myśl o wszystkich chcesz je stroszyć – zarzuciła mu Yun Yun. Jeżozwierz wzruszył ramionami.

– I co z tego? Powiedz więc Shandian, co robimy dalej? Jak widzisz twoja żonka jest już właściwie zdrowa, a mi nie widzi się siedzenie dłużej na tym odludziu.

– Zastanawiałem się nad tym. Uznałem, że powinniśmy złożyć osobistą wizytę u naszego mistrza.

Jego słowa wywołały spore poruszenie. Yun Yun nie protestowała, nigdy nie kłóciła się z nim przy innych. Jednak Shongshu nie miał podobnych oporów.

– No nie wierzę. Nie najadłeś się czasem po drodze jakichś grzybków? Mieliśmy się przecież zaciągnąć u zarządcy Chungdam albo założyć własną szkołę. Guang Jing Wei prędzej zrobi salto w tył z tą swoją laseczką, niż z powrotem przyjmie nas do klasztoru. Zresztą, po tym co zrobił, nie mam ochoty tam wracać. Dziwię się, że w ogóle to rozważamy.

Shongshu jako jedyny zbuntował się, gdy mistrz klasztoru zabronił Shandianowi udać się do Jinzhou, by ratować swoją żonę. Był ostatnim magiem z dawnego Kręgu, który przeżył starcie z demonem. Gdy dowiedział się, że Smoczy Wojownik pokonał potwora, pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna zapłakał. Nigdy nie wybaczył Gian Jing Weiowi tego, że pozwolił umrzeć jego przyjaciołom. Sam przeżył tylko dzięki Shandianowi, który pochwycił demona w szablę. Myszoskoczek czasem zastanawiał się, czy przyjaciel pomagał mu bardziej z wdzięczności, czy chęci zemsty na najwyższym kapłanie.

– Przez ostatni miesiąc wiele się zmieniło w klasztorze – odpowiedział Shandian. – Z tego co powiedział Tian Zei, udało im się skompletować trzy Kręgi. Najpewniej to zupełne żółtodzioby, ale chyba rozumiesz, co to znaczy.

Jeżozwierz zaklął szpetnie i wyprostował się na krześle. Był znacznie starszy od Shandiana, sam należał kiedyś do Kręgu. Nazywano tak pięcioosobowe zespoły magów, z których każdy umiał posługiwać się innym żywiołem. Konkretny członek zawsze miał w grupie kogoś, kto mógł go bez problemu pokonać – kimś takim w przypadku Shongshu był mag metalu, który za to zupełnie sobie nie radził z magiem ognia. Pomagało to w utrzymaniu dyscypliny, by przywołać podwładnego do porządku, dowódca zawsze miał kogoś, kim mógł się posłużyć. Z drugiej strony Kręgi były też znacznie potężniejsze niż inne grupy, ponieważ niektóre żywioły mogły się wspierać – na przykład mag drewna potrafił znacząco pomóc magowi ognia. Minęło trochę czasu, zanim Shandian zrozumiał wszystkie zawiłości związane z relacjami między żywiołami. Sam nigdy nie należał do kręgu. Według Gian Jing Weia nie istniał żywioł burzy.

– Co w takim razie zrobimy? – zapytała Yun Yun. – We trójkę nie będziemy przeciwwagą dla trzech Kręgów z klasztoru. Nowy władca teraz może nas zatrudnić do ochrony, ale prędzej czy później znajdzie kogoś, kto pozwoli mu zachować równowagę w mieście, a nas się pozbędzie.

– Też tak myślę. Dlatego musimy wrócić do klasztoru.

– I myślisz, że wielki kapłan przyjmie nas z powrotem z otwartymi ramionami? – kpił Shongshu.

– Nie chcę, żebyś ty tam wracał, ciebie na pewno nie będzie chciał z powrotem przyjmować. Przez jakichś czas myślałem, że z nami będzie tak samo, ale wtedy doszło do mnie, że gdyby Gian Jing Wei nie miał co do mnie i Yun Yun jakichś planów, nie trzymałby nas w klasztorze przez te wszystkie lata i jednocześnie nie uczył na zaklęć magii żywiołów.

– Stary chce się nauczyć tego, co umiemy – zauważyła Yun Yun. – Gdyby się mu udało, byłby pierwszym wielkim kapłanem od niepamiętnych czasów, który dodałby coś nowego do starych nauk.

– Dlatego myślę, że nas przyjmie. Nie od razu i nie na naszych warunkach, by zachować twarz, szczególnie przed swoim synem, ale prędzej czy później to zrobi.

– No dobra – powiedział Shongshu. – Tylko po co chcesz się tam pchać?

– Chcę znaleźć księgi. Wtedy będziemy mogli założyć szkołę i wyszkolić adeptów, by stworzyć własne Kręgi.

– Chcesz okraść starucha? – zapytał Jeżozwierz z niedowierzaniem – Myślisz, że nikt nie próbował tego przed tobą? Przez te lata nawet nie udało się potwierdzić, czy księgi istnieją. Stary Gian Jing Wei najprawdopodobniej trzyma wszystko w głowie i powie synowi wszystko dopiero, gdy będzie się żegnał z tym światem.

– Jestem pewny, że księgi istnieją, jednak nie muszą znajdować się w klasztorze. Ojciec Gian Jing Weia zmarł w walce, a jednak wiedza nie zniknęła. Poza tym widziałem coś podczas mojej wizyty na południu.

– To znaczy? – Kolce na plecach jeżozwierza zadrżały z ciekawości.

– Gdy razem ze Smoczym Wojownikiem i Tygrysicą wszedłem do sali, w której więziony był Houlong, zobaczyłem płaskorzeźby. Szczególnie jedna przykuła moją uwagę. Był na niej smok, który trzymał w ręku zwój z symbolami pięciu żywiołów. Z drugiej strony stali kupcy. Jeden z nich miał w dłoni czaszkę.

Shongshu prychnął w połowie przekonany, w połowie rozdrażniony.

– No dobra, słyszałem już większe brednie, które okazywały się prawdą. Czyli idziecie do jaskini lwa, jaka będzie moja rola?

– Pilnuj nas – powiedział poważnie Shandian. – Tian Zei będzie obserwował klasztor, ale nie pomoże za dużo w walce. Gdy uznasz, że zrobi się zbyt gorąco, pomożesz nam uciec z klasztoru. A do tego czasu może zacznij się rozglądać za uczniami do naszej szkoły. Tylko proszę, nie szukaj jedynie magów drewna i wody.

– Mam wrażenie, że wiecznie będę spłacał długi wobec ciebie. To kiedy odwiedzacie jaskinię lwa? Muszę zobaczyć minę tego kretyna, gdy dowie się, że udało ci się uratować małżonkę. – Spojrzał porozumiewawczo w stronę Yun Yun.

– Dzisiaj wieczorem.

* * *

Po i Shifu byli gotowi do podróży z samego rana, gdy słońce jeszcze muskało wierzchołki pagórków. Panda nie będzie widział piątki przez co najmniej tydzień, więc uznał, że dobrze będzie się pożegnać. Tygrysica ledwie poznawała go w nowym stroju. Wydawał się dojrzalszy, do swojego plecaka zabrał znacznie mniej szpargałów niż miał w zwyczaju.

A jednak miała pewność, że to ciągle ten sam Po.

– Trzymaj się, Tygrysko – powiedział do niej i chwycił za dłoń.

– Ty także, Po. Gdyby coś się wydarzyło, będę niedaleko.

– Ja także – odrzekł z ciepłym uśmiechem i poszedł żegnać się z innymi.

Było prawie tak jak dawniej. Kocica przez moment chciała go przeprosić, za to jak ostatnio postąpiła, ale nie odważyła się robić tego przy wszystkich. Najpierw musiała rozwiązać parę spraw, z jakiegoś powodu czuła, że tam, na północy, może odnaleźć kilka odpowiedzi.

Zdziwiła się, gdy Shifu do niej podszedł i odprowadził ją na pewną odległość od pozostałych.

– Tygrysico, chcę, żebyś mi coś obiecała. Może już ciebie o to kiedyś prosiłem, nie wiem. Chcę tylko usłyszeć, że nie ważne co się stanie miedzy tobą i Po, będziesz się nim opiekowała.

– Mogę to obiecać. Tylko dlaczego mistrz prosi mnie o to akurat teraz?

– Nieważne – powiedział z ciepłym uśmiechem i pogładził jej przedramię. Wydawał się teraz znacznie starszy. – Po prostu chciałem się upewnić.

Te słowa towarzyszyły jej jeszcze długo po tym, jak mistrz i Po zeszli ze schodów. Wreszcie sama przygotowała się do podróży i po chwili pędziła przed siebie razem z Żurawiem i Małpą.

Nikomu nie przyznała się, że tej nocy śniła jej się góra demonów. I nie był to dobry sen.


	12. Rozdział 9

Gdy Fei Fei myślała o Jadeitowym Pałacu, rzadko kiedy wspominała piękną budowlę z przestronnymi wnętrzami i setkami artefaktów. Nie poświęcała także większej uwagi barakom, sali treningowej czy arenie.

Ponieważ najważniejsze były schody.

Pamiętała jak w Wiosce Pand potrafiła zmęczyć się wchodząc w górę po kilku stopniach przed wejściem do domu. Teraz miała ich przed sobą setki, jeśli nie tysiące. Była dopiero w połowie drogi, a i tak wspinała się na czterech łapach, sapiąc i postękując. Co chwila robiła też postoje. Nie dziwiło ją, że Po tak rzadko zaglądał na dół do wioski. Na jego miejscu także wolałaby zostać na górze.

Przynajmniej widoki były wspaniałe. Wioska Pand choć położona znacznie wyżej, nie miała podobnych atrakcji. Wokół często rozpościerały się mgły, a same domki ukryto w przełęczy, tak że nie dało się z nich zobaczyć nic, poza wysokimi turniami i szczytami gór. Fei Fei wydawały się one całkowicie zwyczajne.

Teraz to Dolina Spokoju ją zachwycała. Była znacznie większa, pełno w niej było zwierząt, których do tej pory nie widziała. Wszyscy byli tacy przyjaźni i ciekawi, tego gdzie pandy ukrywały się przez te lata. Wnętrza domów pachniały nowością i wszystko wskazywało na to, że także i życie można tu rozpocząć na nowo. Fei Fei uwierzyła, że jej błędy mają szansę odejść w zapomnienie. Wszystko dzięki rozmowie z Po.

Do tej pory rozpamiętywała te krótkie spotkanie. Bardzo się bała Po, kilka razy się wygłupiła, a jednak nie wstydziła się tego tak mocno, jak miała w zwyczaju. Pierwszy raz od dawna czuła, że serce swobodnie biło bez ciążącego poczucia winy.

Wreszcie dotarła do areny. Brama była uchylona, jednak Fei Fei nie przeszła przez nią od razu. Musiała odsapnąć, nie chciała by wielcy mistrzowie, którzy zostali w pałacu, widzieli jak wielkim wyzwaniem było dla niej wejście po schodach. Obawiała się spotkania z nimi, ale pocieszała się, że miała jedynie przekazać – ostatni sokół właśnie opuścił Dolinę Spokoju, by powiadomić Suna o podróży Po i Shifu do stolicy.

Weszła na arenę, która była całkowicie pusta. Było to dziwne, ponieważ zawsze, gdy tu przychodziła któryś z gąsiorów witał ją tuż przed wejściem przy bramie. Stanęła na środku placu, nie wiedząc, w którą stronę się kierować. Zobaczyła, że na dachu jednej z trybun coś się poruszyło.

– Halo! Jest tu kto?

Jej głos poniósł się daleko, ale nie dostrzegła niczego niepokojącego. Nagle usłyszała świst. Gdy odwróciła się, zobaczyła sokoła. Przełknęła ślinę przerażona.

– Ani słowa – powiedział ptak. Jego oczy były czujne i pozbawione strachu. Lekka zbroja zdobiła jego pierś, a w skrzydłach, między piórami, połyskiwała stal. – Teraz po cichu wrócisz do wioski. Nikomu nie powiesz, że mnie widziałaś.

– Co się dzieje? – Mimowolnie podniosła głos, by przecisnąć go przez zesztywniałe gardło.

– Czy wyraziłem się niejasno? – zapytał ptak i wysunął ostrze ze skrzydła.

– Nie.

Odwróciła się i przestąpiła kilka kroków. Ledwie panowała nad drżącymi nogami. Co mogła zrobić? Nie miała przecież szans w walce. On miał broń, ona umiała tylko tyle, ile nauczyła się podczas grupowych zajęć. Jednak jakoś znalazła w sobie odwagę. Nie mogła cały czas uciekać. Gdy tylko stanęła w bramie, krzyknęła najgłośniej jak mogła.

– Pomocy!

Ptak bez ostrzeżenia cisnął w jej stronę ostrzem. Zdążyła się schować za skrzydłem bramy. Metal wbił się w drewno. Co najlepszego robi? Przecież ten sokół ją zabije. Żmija i Modliszka mogą być daleko. Mogą też już nie żyć – myśl była ja uderzenie pioruna.

Ptak przeleciał nad murem i odciął jej drogę na schody.

– Postąpiłaś bardzo głupio.

Zamachnął się i cisnął w nią drugim ostrzem. Fei Fei zasłoniła głowę łapą i zamknęła oczy. Coś jednak odbiło pocisk. Gdy uchyliła powieki i zobaczyła przed sobą Modliszkę. Żmija za to skoczyła na sokoła i unieruchomiła go, owijając się wokół.

– Czego tu chcesz? – syknęła.

– Za późno, moja droga – odpowiedział sokół.

– Zaraz, gdzie są gąsiory? – zapytał Modliszka i spojrzał na Fei Fei. – Widziałaś Zenga?

Fei Fei pokręciła głową.

– Pałac – powiedziała cicho Żmija i cisnęła ptakiem o mur, tak że stracił przytomność.

Ruszyli bez słowa, panda pobiegła za nimi. Do pałacu prowadziło jeszcze kilkadziesiąt stopni, jednak adrenalina sprawiła, że pokonała je bez postojów.

Na górze wrota do Pałacu były otwarte, w środku rozgorzała walka. Szóstka sokołów stawiła opór dwójce mistrzów kung-fu. Ostrza świstały, Modliszka i Żmija śmigali między kolumnami, unikając kolejnych ciosów i wyprowadzając własne ataki. Po chwili przytomny ostał się tylko sokół o imienu Shu.

Fei Fei dopiero teraz odważyła się wejść do środka. Drugi raz była w Auli Bohaterów. Tym razem widziała, że kilka najbardziej cennych eksponatów sokoły zdążyły już włożyć do worków. Żmija i Modliszka podeszli do młodego ptaka. Mistrzowie powiedzieli Fei Fei, że to syn Suna.

– Naprawdę liczyłeś, że możesz nas bezczelnie okraść? – syknęła Modliszka. – Twój ojciec proponuje nam pokój, a ty za jego plecami chcesz się wzbogacić?

– Ależ jesteś naiwna – powiedział rozbawiony Shu. Nie wyglądał na przerażonego, a raczej zniechęconego. – Wszyscy jesteście, łącznie z tym waszym Smoczym Wojownikiem i mistrzem Shifu. Nie będzie żadnego pokoju. Dlatego też wolałem, byśmy wzbogacili się, zanim wielkie bogactwa Jadeitowego Pałacu zostaną rozgrabione przez cesarza.

– O czym on gada? – zapytał skonfundowany Modliszka.

– To co proponował Sun, to pułapka – powiedziała Fei Fei. W wiosce wielu mówiło o spotkaniu mistrzów z przedstawicielami władz Jinzhou. – Musiał dogadać się z cesarzem. Rozdzieleni stanowicie łatwiejszy cel.

– No proszę, czyli to co mówią o was, pandach, nie tyczy się wszystkich.

– Nie rozumiem – powiedziała Żmija. – Cesarz nigdy nie był przeciwko nam. Dlaczego w ogóle mamy ci wierzyć?

– A dlaczego nie? Jest już za późno, byście mogli czemukolwiek zapomnieć. Z tego co wiem, nie potraficie przecież latać.

– Ja trochę umiem – powiedział Modliszka.

– Nie nazywaj tego lataniem. I tak nie zdążycie dotrzeć do stolicy, zanim będzie po wszystkim. Jesteście dzień drogi do tyłu.

– Zobaczymy – odpowiedział hardo Modliszka.

Shu jedynie prychnął. Mistrzowie nie potrafili nic na to odpowiedzieć. Choć ptak był związany, wydawało się, że to on panuje nad sytuacją. Trojka wyszła z pałacu tak, by Sokoły ich nie słyszały. W bocznym korytarzu panda zauważyła związane gąsiory. Uwolnili je, a sznur wykorzystali, by uniemożliwić sokołom ucieczkę, gdy się obudzą.

– Damy radę ich dogonić, prawda? – zapytał Modliszka.

– Musimy spróbować. Możemy też wysłać kogoś z obsługi pałacu, by poleciał dalej.

– Nie powinniśmy mówić o tym co się tu stało – oznajmiła smutno Fei Fei. – Jeżeli sokoły się dowiedzą, że wiemy o spisku, mogą przyspieszyć to, co planują.

– Masz rację – przyznała Żmija. – Ale i tak wyślemy Zenga. Sokół, który był w Dolinie już wyleciał.

– Tak – odrzekła Fei Fei. – Szłam wam to przekazać.

– Poleciał do Jinzhou? – indagował Modliszka.

– Tak to wyglądało, ale mógł skręcić. Myślicie, że może zagrozić Zengowi?

– Mam nadzieję, że nie, ale i tak powiem mu, by uważał – stwierdziła Żmija. – Musimy ostrzec Po i Shifu. Ale i tak ja i Modliszka musimy ruszać.

Fei Fei przestąpiła z nogi na nogę, czując się trochę nie na miejscu.

– Co ja mogłabym zrobić? – zapytała. – Chciałabym pomóc, pójść z wami by ostrzec Po.

– Nie – odparła Żmija. – To zbyt niebezpieczne. Poza tym, nie obraź się, ale będziemy wcześniej w stolicy we dwójkę.

– Rozumiem – odparła smutno.

– Nie przejmuj się, zrobiłaś swoje – rzucił Modliszka. – Gdyby nie ty nie usłyszelibyśmy niczego w sali treningowej. Czekaj w wiosce. Jeżeli czegoś się dowiesz, przekaz to któremuś z gąsiorów. Zrobiłaś swoje. My nie mamy chwili do stracenia.

Gdy Fei Fei schodziła ze schodów, przez chwilę widziała jak Modliszka i Żmija wyruszają w podróż na północ, w stronę stolicy. Ciężar, od którego myślała, że się uwolniła, znów powrócił. Ponownie miała czekać w bezpiecznym miejscu, gdy kto inny będzie za nią walczył.

Usiadła na schodach i zapłakała. Czuła się bezużyteczna. Tak bardzo chciała coś zrobić. Wtedy wpadła na pomysł. Dobrze wiedziała, kto jej może pomóc.

Udała się do nowej wioski pand. Zapukała do drzwi, a po chwili otworzył jej Li Shen.

– O co chodzi, dziecko? – zapytał.

– Po potrzebuje naszej pomocy.


	13. Rozdział 10

Po siadł do stołu, z przyniesionym dzbankiem herbaty i obiadem. Najpierw nalał napoju Shifu, a potem sobie, ale gdy go spróbował, skrzywił się z niesmakiem. W ustach poza ledwie tlącym się smakiem herbaty, czuł muł i zatęchłą piwnicę. Poza tym musiał wyciągnąć włos z kubka, najprawdopodobniej pochodzący z sierści karczmarza – wielkiego, ponurego niedźwiedzia w brudnym fartuchu, który za ladą czyścił kufle, bełkocąc jakieś uszczypliwości. Shifu ze stoickim spokojem odsunął swój napój na bok.

Za to pierożki były wyśmienite. Już po pierwszym kęsie panda wiedział, że nie obędzie się bez dokładki. Odkąd został Smoczym Wojownikiem, odwiedził naprawdę wiele miejsc, jednak i tak knajpa, w której się teraz zatrzymali zrobiła na nim wrażenie. Postawiono ją na wyspie, połączonej z brzegami jeziora parą mostów – niewielu wiedziało, ale można było nimi mocno skrócić drogę do stolicy. Lokal stał na podwyższeniu z bali osadzonych na kilku skałach, ponieważ w tych rejonach monsunowe deszcze potrafiły znacząco podwyższyć poziom wody. Zagięte rogi dachu przypominały kły, a nad nimi unosiły się dwie smugi dymu z kuchennych pieców.

To że nie zapuszczały się tu cesarskie patrole widać było po klienteli. W zatęchłym rogu siedziały wilki z byłej armii Shena, oświetleni jedynie promieniami przechodzącymi przez dziury w przegniłych dechach. Złorzeczyli na wszystkich władców od muru do morza, nie oszczędzając nawet cesarza. Przy każdym toaście życzyli sobie, by Lord Shen wrócił zza grobu i wypijali po kolejce trunków, które wylane na blat pewnie by się przez niego przeżarły. Gdzie indziej, przy jednym z niewielu nowych stołów, kilku goryli i wołów dysputowało na temat stawek najemników, zaś przy ladzie lamparty patrzyły pożądliwe na wejście do zaplecza, gdzie zestresowane zające z obsługi zanosiły zarobione pieniądze.

Każdy z oprychów zdołał już przynajmniej raz posłać taksujące spojrzenie w stronę Po. Większość zrobiła to kilkakrotnie. Panda był pewien, że z niektórymi walczył kilka lat temu, najpewniej gdyby tylko się dowiedzieli kim jest, zaraz by się na niego rzucili. Jednak duży kapelusz i bura płachta narzucona na białe hanfu na razie skutecznie ukrywały jego tożsamość.

Oczywiście nie obawiał się potyczki z kilkoma osiłkami, Shifu jednak polecił mu się nie ujawniać, szczególnie teraz, gdy byli tak blisko stolicy. Wcześniej mistrz chciał po prostu oszczędzić postojów wśród wiwatującej ludności wsi, przez które przechodzili. Teraz jednak, bliżej stolicy, musieli uważać na cesarskich szpiegów i informatorów. Shifu przed wizytą u cesarza pragnął kogoś odwiedzić, byłoby to jednak ogromnym nietaktem, gdyby Syn Niebios się tym dowiedział. Nie każe się czekać swojemu władcy, nieważne jak pilne sprawy ma się do załatwienia.

– Mistrzu, czy to tylko mi się tak wydaje, czy wszyscy nam się przyglądają – szepnął Po.

– Nie wydaje ci się. – odparł Shifu. – Zaraz stąd wyjdziemy, ale bez pośpiechu, możesz dokończyć pierożki. I nie mów do mnie mistrzu, przynajmniej nie tutaj.

– Dobrze, mistrzu. To znaczy Shifu. To znaczy tak.

Panda zjadł pierożka, by ukryć swoje zakłopotanie. Shifu westchnął ciężko i poprowadził palcami po wąsach, taksując oprychów. Potem zniżonym tonem zaczął:

– Chciałem to powiedzieć później, ale może nie być lepszej okazji. W stolicy mam nadzieję odwiedzić pewną młodą kocicę, znajomą Żurawia. Mniemam że słyszałeś o niej.

Po już miał krzyknąć w ekscytacji, jednak w porę się opanował i odrzekł poważnie.

– Tak, słyszałem.

Oczywiście że słyszał o Mei Ling, najlepszej absolwentce cesarskiej szkoły kung-fu w ostatnich latach, dowódcy jednego z oddziałów ochrony Zakazanego Pałacu i nauczycielki sztuk walki. No i siostry Mei Dao, którą nie tak dawno miał okazję poznać.

– Będę chciał zaproponować ją do pewnego miejsca, o którym rozmawialiśmy, w Jinzhou. Jest młoda, ale powinna sobie poradzić, zwłaszcza, że stamtąd pochodzi i najpewniej pomoże jej siostra.

– Chyba nie spodoba się to tym co nie lubili… – Po zastanowił się chwilę, by jak zastąpić imię pani Han – pewnej starej kocicy. W końcu to jej rodzina.

– Ale tylko głupcy by to wypominali. Nigdy za sobą nie przepadały, swego czasu pewna stara kocica wyklęła pewną młodą kocicę, jeszcze gdy była dzieckiem. Bo lubiła kung-fu.

– Nie ma to jak rodzinka z problemami.

– W każdym razie najpierw należałoby najpierw ją zapytać. Gdyby z jakiś powodów nie mogła nam pomóc, tylko niepotrzebnie zawracałbym głowę kogoś naprawdę ważnego. Niestety nie mogłem też wysłać naszego starego druha gąsiora. Mimo wszystkich swoich zalet ma problemy z dyskrecją… – Po poprawił kapelusz, a także narzutę, spod której wystawał kawałek hanfu podarowanego przez Shifu. – Ale chyba nie tylko on.

– Ja na szczęście nie mam – rzucił panda i wepchnął do ust ostatnie cztery pierożki z talerza. Spojrzał mimowolnie w bok i wtedy zauważył, że ktoś wskazuje go wilkom. Te podniosły się, po chwili wstali niemal wszyscy, a w szeptach przewijały się dwa słowa: „Smoczy Wojownik". Banda wołów, goryli, wilków, krokodyli i lampartów stanęła tuż przy nim.

Mistrzowie nawet nie podnieśli wzroku. Przez krótką chwilę w knajpie słychać było tylko przeżuwanie pierożków przez pandę.

– To on. To zdecydowanie on – powiedział krokodyl, którego Po nigdy nie widział na oczy. Przytaknął mu jeden z wilków, który już wydawał się dziwnie znajomy.

Naprzód wyszedł największy wół, o wielkich rogach i łapach grubszych niż bale podbierające lokal. Podłoga skrzypiała pod jego buciorami. Słychać było jak zbiera się w sobie, jak przez nozdrza coraz z większą siłą przeciska się powietrze.

– Widzę, że jesteś smakoszem. Może posmakujesz mojej pięści! – Łupnął z całych sił w stół.

Po nie wystraszył się, spodziewając się, że oprych zrobi coś takiego. W końcu już raz to przeżył. We śnie. Dobrze wiedział co odpowiedzieć, jednak najpierw przeżuł i przełknął do końca pierożki. Zanim przeciwnik wyprowadził uderzenie, rzucił:

– Dość już padło słów, czas walczyć.

Zanim ktokolwiek, łącznie z Shifu, zdążył zareagować, wół padł od ciosu. Razem z nim spadła z Po narzuta, a biel hanfu w świetle promieni spomiędzy dziurawych dech zdawała się emanować własnym blaskiem. Kolejne ciosy runęły niczym gromy, meble trzaskały, kości szczękały, a w tłoku oprychy nie mogły wyprowadzić choćby jednego celnego uderzenia. Karczmarz, który szykował się na bójkę od dłuższego czasu, wziął młot stojący za ladą i już miał ruszyć w grupę bandytów, gdy powstrzymał go Shifu.

– Zaraz będzie po wszystkim. W tym czasie zrób proszę herbatę, która nie pachnie lochami Chorh-gom.

– Ale ich jest przecież co najmniej dwudziestu.

W tym momencie jeden z lampartów przeleciał tuż nad jego głową.

– Ale walczą ze Smoczym Wojownikiem – odpowiedział Shifu.

Niedźwiedź otworzył usta w szoku.

– Tym Smoczym Wojownikiem?

– Herbata się sama nie zrobi – ponaglił go mistrz. Karczmarz w pośpiechu udał się na zaplecze, gdy wrócił, było już po wszystkim. Na ziemi leżeli poobijani przeciwnicy, większość klientów knajpy uratowało się ucieczką. Karczmarz widząc zniszczenia pociągnął smutno nosem i dał Shifu napój.

W knajpie zostali tylko klienci nie biorący udział w bójce. Shifu podszedł do czwórki siedzącej przy jednym, próbując pierwszego łyku herbaty. Przyglądał się chwilę ich napiętym twarzom, a potem powiedział z uśmiechem.

– Witam najserdeczniej przedstawicieli najwyższego Syna Niebios.

Czwórka dostojników spojrzała po sobie. Dopiero teraz Po zauważył, że różnili się od klienteli, która przebywała w knajpie. Ich ubiór, choć pasował do najemników, był zbyt gładki i wymuskany jak na zwyczajnych wędrowców. Nawet sposób w jaki siedzieli zdradzał, że częściej bywali na dworskich pałacach aniżeli w podobnych miejscach.

Koziorożec zdjął kapelusz i wstał. Był tak wysoki, że rogami niemal sięgał sufitu.

– Widzę, że nic nie ukryje się przed czujnym okiem mistrza Shifu. Nazywam się Chang Jiao. W imieniu cesarza, władcy Państwa Środka i Syna Niebios, witam cię, mistrzu Shifu, a także ciebie, Smoczy Wojowniku. Przykro mi tylko, że robię to w takich okolicznościach. Mimo to niewątpliwie miło było zobaczyć najpotężniejszego wojownika naszego kraju w akcji.

– Drobiazg – odpowiedział Po.

– To niebywały zbieg okoliczności, że się tutaj spotykamy – zauważył mistrz. – Czego tak znamienity przedstawiciel cesarza i jeden z jego pięciu najważniejszych dyplomatów, sam Chang Jiao, szukał w tym miejscu? – Zaśmiał się i odwrócił w stronę Po, ale w jego oczach nie było wesołości. Nie odwiedzą Mei Ling przed pójściem do cesarza, więc mistrz nie będzie mógł zaproponować jej kandydatury – w końcu nie można zawracać głowy cesarza propozycjami, które wymagają czegoś więcej, niż skinięcie głową.

Jednak Po miał wrażenie, że właśnie działo się coś jeszcze, czego nie był do końca świadomy.

– Was szukaliśmy, drodzy mistrzowie – odparł jowialnie Chang. – Jako że zostaliśmy uprzedzeni o waszym przybyciu, chcieliśmy wyjść wam naprzeciw. Nie było to łatwe, zważywszy, że podróżujecie w przebraniu, co jest oczywiście całkowicie zrozumiałe. Przyjmowanie owacji i głosów uwielbienia mogłoby być męczące przez całą podróż i wydłużyłoby drogę, a przecież sprawa, w której wy i Lord Sun chcecie przedstawić cesarzowi, nie zniesie długiej zwłoki. Ślepy traf chciał, że znaleźliśmy was tutaj.

– Niebywałe – przyznał Shifu.

– Skoro więc to sobie wyjaśniliśmy, przejdę do sedna. Pragniemy was odeskortować, oczywiście jako osobistych gości cesarza, do stolicy. Nie przejmujcie się też dokonanymi tu zniszczeniami, skarbiec pokryje zniszczenia, które z tego co widzę nie są wiele większe, niż cena porządnych butów.

Karczmarz wyraźnie odetchnął. Shifu uśmiechnął się i odrzekł.

– Dziękujemy. Cesarz zawsze słynął ze swojej hojności.

Wyszli na zewnątrz, gdzie Po aż zatrzymał się z wrażenia. Na dwóch mostach czekał na nich oddział stu cesarskich zbrojnych, a wszystkich uciekinierów z knajpy zakuto już w kajdany. Żołnierze nie wyglądali na zwykłych piechurów – ich zbroje mieniły się złotem i ornamentami. Na podorędziu mieli broń, o której Po tylko słyszał z opowieści – hwacha. Był to wózek z pionowo ustawionym drewnianym panelem, w który wsadzono kilkadziesiąt, jeśli nie kilkaset kijów przypominających fajerwerki. Podobno faktycznie nimi były choć miały znacznie większą moc. Najpewniej wystarczyłoby kilka, by całą knajpę puścić z dymem.

– Łał, cesarzowi chyba naprawdę zależy byśmy bezpiecznie dotarli do stolicy.

– Tak – odparł Shifu i upewnił się, że nikt go nie słucha. – W końcu jesteśmy teraz jego osobistymi więźniami.


	14. Rozdział 11

Tygrysica biegła przed siebie, szybka niczym tajfun. Małpa z trudem dotrzymywał jej kroku, nie tylko gdy biegła przez polany, ale też gdy skakała po czubkach koron drzew. Żuraw co rusz wznosił się w powietrze i wracał, by meldować, co znajdowało się przed nimi. Nie robili zbędnych postojów, wioski omijali z daleka. W niczym nie przypominało to wędrówki do Jinzhou

z przed kilku dni – wtedy Po, mimo szczerych chęci, spowalniał tempo marszu, teraz kotka dawała z siebie wszystko, trochę dlatego, by sprawdzić, czy ciągle jest w formie, i bardziej, by nie wdawać się w niepotrzebne rozmowy z podróżnymi czy Małpą i Żurawiem.

Żuraw dostrzegł zabudowania Chungdam, gdy słońce było wysoko na niebie. Małpa w radości podniósł ręce do góry i zmęczony oparł się o najbliższy pień.

– Jesteś pewny że to na pewno to miasto? Proszę, powiedz, że jesteś tego pewny – rzucił Małpa, z trudem łapiąc oddech.

– Tak myślę, wygląd zgadza się z tym, co mówił mistrz Shifu – oznajmił Żuraw. – Tylko czy znajdziemy tam Gao? Z nas trojga tylko ty, Tygrysico, wiesz jak on wygląda.

– I to wystarczy – odparła chłodno.

– Emm, może będziemy ci mówić o każdym sokole, jakiego zobaczymy – odrzekł nieco speszony ptak. – Nie powinno być ich tu dużo.

– Jak chcecie. Najpierw udamy się do klasztoru. Przy okazji – nie wspominamy tam o Shandianie.

– A może od razu udajmy się do tego szczurka? – zaproponował Małpa.

– Do tego, który wykradł nam miecz i potraktował mnie prądem? – zapytał z przekąsem Żuraw.

– Jeżeli będzie się chciał z nami spotkać, to na pewno nas znajdzie. – Tygrysica odwróciła się w stronę potężnej, strzelistej sosny, która wyrastała ponad pozostałe drzewa. Idealnie nadawała się na punkt obserwacyjny. – Zaraz wrócę.

Potarła dłonie i wyskoczyła ku górze. Złapała jedną gałąź, potem następną i następną, cały czas pnąc się coraz wyżej. Wreszcie znalazła się niemal na samym czubku, skąd mogła zobaczyć całe miasto.

Było mniejsze niż Jinzhou, mur jednak wyglądał na solidny, a na każdym z czterech rogów wyrastały strzeliste wieże z dziesiątkami stanowisk strzelniczych. Gdzieniegdzie Tygryska wypatrzyła jaśniejsze – co znaczyło, że nowsze – głazy w umocnieniu. Pewnie w przeszłości atakującym udało się zrobić tam wyrwy. Może kamienie w tych miejscach są bardziej chropowate i łatwiej się po nich wspinać? Gdyby Tygrysica wraz zresztą mieli nagle opuścić miasto, to mogłaby być ich droga ucieczki. Po pobycie w Jinzhou kotka wolała być przygotowana na każdą ewentualność.

Z łatwością wypatrzyła klasztor, o którym kiedyś wspominał Shandian – wysoka wieża wystrzeliwała ponad zabudowania i z jakiegoś powodu wydawała się dziwnie znajoma. Czy rzeczywiście dowie się tam czegoś o Gao?

Tak naprawdę nie chciała go znaleźć, o czym oczywiście nie powiedziała Shifu. Nigdy nie sprzeciwiłaby się mistrzowi, mimo to liczyła, że sokół może udał się w zupełnie inne strony, gdzie spróbuje zacząć nowe, uczciwe życie, bez oszukujących rodziców i fałszywych przyjaciół. Gdzie nie będą mieli szansy, by go odnaleźć.

Musieli się jednak upewnić, czy nie zrobi czegoś głupiego w tych okolicach. Kto wie co sokół wypatrzył wewnątrz góry demonów? Jeżeli czegoś tu szukał, w klasztorze powinni o tym wiedzieć, a już na pewno wiedziałby o tym Shandian. Tylko że Tygryska wcale nie kwapiła się do tego, by prosić go o pomoc. Nadal nie mogła się do niego przekonać, nie chciała do końca puszczać w niepamięć tego co zrobił. Przynajmniej nie tak szybko. Nadal był niebezpieczny i jeżeli z jakiegoś powodu znalezienie Gao będzie mu nie na rękę, może się z przyjaciela zmienić w przeciwnika.

Gdy zeszła na dół, Małpa i Żuraw przerwali rozmowę. Wyglądali, jakby przyłapała ich na czymś ich wstydliwym. Na pewno rozmawiali o niej i o Po, ale Tygryska nie miała zamiaru przejmować się tym bardziej niż powinna. W tej chwili najważniejsze było zadanie.

– Idziemy.

– Nie minęło nawet pięć minut – oburzył się Małpa. – A jeżeli będziemy tam walczyć? Powinniśmy choć trochę odpocząć.

– Ja nie jestem zmęczona.

– Tygrysko, każdy z nas jest zmęczony, ty też. Usiądź sobie, obiecuję, że nie będziemy pytać o ciebie i Po.

Kocica zacisnęła usta w złości, ale przystała na prośbę Małpy. Pozwoliła sobie na odpoczynek i dopiero wtedy poczuła, że bieg naprawdę ją zmęczył. Zdała sobie sprawę, że w jedną z łap wbiła się drzazga, która musiała tam być od dłuższego czasu. Wyciągnęła ją bez wahania.

– Wiecie, że jeżeli wzleci się wystarczająco wysoko, to można zobaczyć stąd mur? – zagadał Żuraw.

– Powinniśmy się tam kiedyś udać – odparł Małpa. – Może gdyby się udało szybko odnaleźć tego sokoła, poszlibyśmy tam, co? Tygrysko?

– Może.

Sama także chciałaby sprawdzić czy owe owiane złą sławą północne krainy zasługują na swoją opinię. Coś jej podpowiadało, że znalazłaby tam coś innego, niż uczono dzieci w całym kraju. Czy kraina za murem wydałaby się jej znajoma tak samo, jak to miasto?

Zamknęła oczy. Może na moment. Może na godzinę.

* * *

Shandian i Yun Yun czekali przy biurku w niewielkim, zakurzonym gabinecie. Znajdował się on w jednej z niedawno opuszczonych kamienic niedaleko klasztoru pięciu żywiołów. Wnętrze było już wielokrotnie okradane, zostały tu tylko meble, i to tylko zbyt ciężkie, by wynieść je w pojedynkę.

Miasto potrzebowało pieniędzy na utrzymanie oddziałów wojskowych i próbowało uzyskać je od najbogatszych, niekiedy zmuszając ich do porzucenia swoich lokum i szukania szczęścia w bardziej przyjaznych miastach. Na razie podobnych budynków było w mieście kilkanaście, ale jeżeli władze się w porę nie opamiętają, najbardziej reprezentatywne dzielnice najpewniej wkrótce zmienią się siedliska biedy i kryminalistów.

Yun Yun z braku zajęcia polerowała swoją błyskawicę na końcu ogona. Shandian zauważył, że ostatnio nie śmiała się zbyt często, a niegdyś bystre oczy, straciły blask. Te kilka tygodni, gdy była zdana tylko na pomysłowość swojego męża, musiały odcisnąć na niej piętno.

– Dlaczego akurat tutaj na niego czekamy? – zapytała Yun Yun. – Masz jakiś plan?

– Czy wszystko co robię musi mieć jakieś drugie dno? Może wybrałem to miejsce, bo mi się podobało? – odrzekł zadziornie.

– Nie wierzę, ty zawsze masz plan – powiedziała z uśmiechem i cmoknęła go w policzek. – Coś nie widać naszego kotka.

– Dajmy mu czas – rzucił Shandian – Może jest po prostu dokładny. Bez dobrego rozpoznania złapali by go już przy pierwszej kradzieży. Chyba możesz jeszcze poczekać, zanim powrócisz do klasztoru? – ironizował.

Yun Yun wzięła jednak jego słowa na poważnie.

– Mogę, choć tak naprawdę dopiero teraz zdałam sobie sprawę, jak bardzo tego nie chcę. Bo wiesz, teraz wydaje mi się on kompletnie obcym miejscem. Niby nie minęło wiele czasu, ale gdy się już wie, że nikt tam nie kiwnie nawet palcem, gdybym potrzebowała pomocy... nie będę kończyć, nie chcę się nad sobą rozczulać.

– Dla mnie też to nie będzie łatwe, myszko – pocieszył ją Shandian.

– Wiem. Wiem też, że nie będziemy tam długo. Po prostu muszę sobie to jakoś ułożyć w głowie. Byłoby łatwiej, gdybym się ciebie słuchała wcześniej. Z jakiegoś powodu myślałam, że powinniśmy im ufać. Ale to ty miałeś rację, zawsze byliśmy dla nich tymi obcymi.

– Jeśli cię to pocieszy, to mnie wykopali stamtąd, mimo że obcy nie byłem– Shongshu odezwał się z największej szafy.

– Cicho! Nikt nie może wiedzieć, że tu jesteś.

– Dlaczego każesz mu siedzieć w szafie? – zapytała Yun Yun.

– Na wszelki wypadek.

– Ty chyba nie mówisz nam wszystkiego?

– Tak będzie lepiej.

Nie spodobała się jej ta odpowiedź, co oznajmiła wzniosłym burknięciem. Czekali jeszcze chwilę, w milczeniu, aż w pustej framudze stanął Tian Zei. Zielonymi oczami otaksował dwójkę, jednak obawiał się przestąpić przez próg.

– Proszę, usiądź. – Yun Yun wskazała kotu wolne krzesło. Poprzedni smutek zniknął w jednej chwili. Tian Zei ukłonił się grzecznie i przycupnął na rogu. Chodził bez butów, stawiając łapki, nie wydawał nawet najmniejszego dźwięku.

– Przepraszam, że tyle to zajęło, jednak chciałem dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej. Wszyscy adepci i nauczyciele w klasztorze zbiorą się za pół godziny w jadalni. Na obiad będzie ryż z rybą oraz zupa grzybowa, ale zanim zaczną jeść, Gian Jing Wei jak zwykle wygłosi przemówienie. Nadal nie wiedzą o waszym przybyciu.

Tian Zei nie potrafił nawiązać kontaktu wzrokowego. Rozglądał się po gabinecie, wibrysy delikatnie mu drżały za każdym razem, gdy ktoś się poruszył. Chyba trochę za ostro go potraktowałem – pomyślał Shandian. Po czasie spędzonym w Jinzhou straciłem wyczucie w tych sprawach. A może chodziło o coś innego?

– Ehh, te jego przemówienia – westchnął Shandian. – Czasem obiad potrafił nam wystygnąć, zanim ten stary pryk skończył gadać. Oczywiście nikt nie odważył mu się przerywać. Jeżeli mamy złożyć mu wizytę, to przed przemówieniem. Dziękuję za informacje. Jest coś jeszcze?

Tian Zei poprawił się na krześle, odchrząkując.

– Nie wydaje mi się. Czy jestem w takim razie do czegoś potrzebny?

– Możesz wrócić do siebie. Bardzo dziękujemy za to co dla nas zrobiłeś – odrzekła Yun Yun.

Kot uśmiechnął się, ale nie było w tym grama szczerości. Shandian nie zdziwił się, w końcu nie dali mu innego wyboru, podziękowania w takim wypadku nie znaczyły wiele. Tian Zei pożegnał się i wyszedł z gabinetu. Yun Yun wstała i upewniła się, że został, by podsłuchiwać.

– Ostrzegł Jing Weia – powiedziała. – Jestem tego pewna.

– Skąd wiesz?

– Nie widziałeś tego? Nawet nie chciał zapłaty. Poza tym zdawał się bardziej zainteresowany tym gabinetem, niż nami.

– Jeżeli to prawda, to przynajmniej stary pryk miałby dla nas przemyślaną propozycję – rzucił Shandian. – Shonsgshu, możesz wyjść z szafy.

Przygruby jeżozwierz otworzył drzwi. Nastroszył przez chwilę kolce i otrzepał luźne, bawełniane spodenki.

– To co, Tian Zei jednak okazał się sprytniejszy niż wyglądał? Wygadał się?– zapytał z błyskiem w oku.

– Nasza wiarygodność na tle całego klasztoru jest raczej nikła. Poza tym, jakby nie patrzeć okradłem go, a potem nie miałem czasu pilnować, by nie spoufalił się z magami. Tak, mógłby to zrobić.

– Ty tego się nie spodziewałeś – zauważyła Yun Yun. W jej spojrzeniu nie było nagany, a raczej niedowierzanie. Przywykła do tego, że Shandian był zawsze o krok przed wszystkimi. A on był po prostu zmęczony. Z jednej strony chciał to zrobić w trudniejszy sposób, ale za to bardziej bezpieczny, jednak z drugiej przez kilka dni nie wpadł na pomysł, jak mieliby uzyskać dostęp do zwojów Gian Jin Weia, nawet gdyby dostali się do klasztoru. Teraz, gdy był niemal pewny, jak wszystko dalej się potoczy, musiał wprowadzić w życie bardziej ryzykowny pomysł.

Podniósł się ciężko z krzesła i odsunął dywan leżący na środku gabinetu. Pod nim znajdowało się wejście do podziemnego przejścia. Z tego co wiedział, tunel kazał wykopać jeszcze właściciel kamienicy, by mógł po kryjomu opuszczać dom. Nie przewidział jednak, że w drugą stronę mogą włamać się złodzieje. Ostatecznie rabunek i groźba kar za zwłokę z zapłatą podatku zmusiły właściciela do opuszczenia miasta, a kamienica stanęła otworem nawet dla najmniej pomysłowych szabrowników.

– Po części się tego spodziewałem. Niestety, nie spodoba się wam to co teraz powiem.

Zdradził im plan. Yun Yun oczywiście zaprotestowała, ale Shongshu ją uspokoił. Rozumiał, że pomysł Shandiana to teraz najlepsze wyjście. Rozległo się pukanie. Ludzie Gian Jing Weia zawsze słynęli z dobrego wychowania. Poza tym mimo wszystko lepiej rozwiązać sprawę polubownie, gdy wiesz, że w środku siedzi dwóch magów umiejących ciskać błyskawicami.

Shandian poszedł otworzyć drzwi.


	15. Rozdział 12

Czekało na niego około dwudziestu magów, tak wielu, że zablokowali całą ulicę. Zaciekawieni i nieco wystraszeni mieszkańcy przyglądali się zamieszaniu z okien lub wyglądali zza winkli. Klasztor pięciu żywiołów miał pełne prawo interweniować w mieście tak samo jak straż miejska, jednak był znacznie rzadziej rozliczany ze swoich czynów.

Shandian nie pamiętał by kiedykolwiek wcześniej klasztor urządził podobną obławę. Chcieli go nastraszyć. Po wygrawerowanych na medalionach żywiołach rozpoznał, że Gian Jing Wei specjalnie dla niego ściągnął trzy Kręgi pięciu żywiołów. Ziemia, ogień, woda, metal i drewno. Pomyśleć, że sam kiedyś chciał podobną ozdobę.

Adepci nosili luźne, szafranowe szaty, przepasane czarnym sznurem, do którego wielu miało przymocowane drobne sakiewki bądź pochwy z szablami. Shandian rozpoznawał niektórych, jednak większość musiała przybyć do klasztoru po tym, jak wyruszył na południe. Stali wyprostowani ze złożonymi dłońmi i zdecydowanie wzbudzali respekt. Ciekawe ile nauczyli się w miesiąc?

Gian Jing Wei siedział pomiędzy nimi na stołku i bawił się wąsem, szelmowsko się przy tym uśmiechając. Przewlekana siwymi pasmami sierść starego borsuka błyszczała w południowym słońcu. Trzymał się całkiem nieźle jak na swoje osiemdziesiąt lat, a spojrzenie nadal miał ostre niczym nóż.

Zaraz obok siebie miał syna i trójkę starszych magów. Tak naprawdę byli oni bardziej niebezpieczni niż pozostała piętnastka. Na uboczu stał zaś Tian Zei, który wolałby się pewnie teraz zapaść pod ziemię. Gian Jing Wei jednak lubił przedstawienia, a kocur był jego integralną częścią.

Shandian miał więc przed sobą niemal cały Klasztor Pięciu Żywiołów. Nie była to armia, z drugiej strony czy w Jadeitowym Pałacu nie jest tylko siedmiu mistrzów?

– Czyli plotki okazały się prawdziwe – powiedział starzec. Najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru bawić się w oficjalnie powitania. – Wróciłeś. Razem z Yun Yun?

– Tak.

– Nie wyjdzie się ze mną przywitać? – Shandian nie mógł poznać, czy starzec drwi czy naprawdę przemawia przez jego słowa nutka żalu.

– Nie.

– Dzikusy na południu oduczyli cię języka, że odpowiadasz mi w ten sposób? – uniósł się.

– Yun Yun nie wyjdzie, ponieważ zawstydził ją tak szczodry orszak powitalny. Mnie oczywiście nie peszą podobne zaszczyty.

Gian Jing Wei spojrzał na kota, ten tylko skinął głową.

– Zawsze była bardziej rozsądna od ciebie. Przeszukajcie kamienicę. Dwa kręgi – polecił starzec. – Bądźcie mili. Nie chcemy jeszcze bardziej zawstydzić naszej przyjaciółki.

Dziesięciu adeptów ruszyło, jednak musieli zatrzymać się przed Shandianem, który blokował im drogę. Mag błyskawic widział w spojrzeniu pierwszego z adeptów – smukłego szakala – cień zawahania, dopiero potem uśmiechnął się i ustąpił z progu, zapraszając gestem. Magowie weszli do środka.

– Sporo zmieniło się od czasu, gdy byłem tu ostatni raz – zwrócił się do starca. – Nie pamiętam, by kiedykolwiek w klasztorze były trzy pełne kręgi.

– Cztery – poprawił go. Czyli Tian Zei nawet w tym okłamał Shandiana.

– O proszę, czyli jest lepiej niż myślałem. A jak noga, nadal daje o sobie znać?

Gian Jing Wei podirytowany wypuścił powietrze nosem i podkulił stopę, w którą zranił się lata temu. Musiała dawać znów o sobie znać, skoro miał ze sobą stołek.

– Tian Zei powiedział, że obserwował nas na twoje zlecenie przez dłuższy czas. Powiesz dlaczego?

– Chciałem wiedzieć, czego się mogę spodziewać, zanim zawitam do klasztoru.

– A mi się wydaje, że kłamiesz. Na pewno też nie przyszedłeś zwrócić szabli, nigdy nie pamiętałeś o takich błahostkach jak odnoszenie najcenniejszych artefaktów na miejsce. Myślę że tak naprawdę to kogoś szukałeś.

Shandian nie ukrywał zaskoczenia. Gian Jing Wei wyraźnie powiedział kogoś, a nie czegoś. Przynajmniej nadal nie wiedział o jego pomyśle wykradzenia zwojów.

– Nie wiem o kim mówisz.

– Od kiedy to jesteśmy na ty, smarkaczu?

Myszoskoczek pożałował, że w porę nie ugryzł się w język. Mistrz mógł dawać ponieść się emocjom, ale on powinien dochowywać minimalnej etykiety. Nie wiedział co na to odrzec. Nie chciał przepraszać, nie po tym wszystkim, co Gian Jing Wei mu zrobił. Poza tym musiał dowiedzieć co ukrywał starzec, a ku temu wymyślił tylko jedną drogę.

Zresztą, i tak chyba od początku tego chciał. Za długo próbował zdobywać przychylność innych.

– Od kiedy przestałeś być moim mistrzem.

Starzec zadrżał i w złości przygryzł dolną wargę. Niebezpiecznie było go prowokować, nawet królowie byli wobec niego ostrożni. Kiedyś, gdy jeden z miejskich urzędników przygotował dla niego ucztę, a pośród kilkunastu dań była zupa, której nie lubił, Gian Jing Wei za pomocą magii związał nieszczęśnika pnączami, które następnie podniosły go ponad dachy miasta. Zgodził się go ściągnąć dopiero po dwóch dniach.

– Nie byłbym mistrzem zdrajcy.

– Nie zdradziłem klasztoru.

– Klasztor to ja! Jak inaczej nazwiesz nieposłuszeństwo wobec mnie? Rozkazałem ci zostać, jednak to zignorowałeś. Po co więc w ogóle wróciłeś?

Shandian zdziwił się, że nadal jeszcze rozmawiał nieskrępowany pnączami bądź przypalany płomieniem. Najwyraźniej Gian Jing Wei wolał być ostrożny, zanim adepci nie wrócą z kamienicy, po tym jak nikogo tam nie znajdą.

– Chcę mistrzu, byś przyjął Yun Yun do klasztoru. Ona cię nie zdradziła. – Wymyślił. Po tym co powiedział wcześniej, brzmiało to co najmniej nie na miejscu, jednak jeżeli staruch naprawdę chciał mieć maga błyskawic w klasztorze, można było to wykorzystać. Gian Jing Wei parsknął szpetnie.

– Gdyby chciała wrócić, to przypadkiem nie ona by tu stała, zamiast ciebie? Poza tym to mimo wszystko twoja, pożalcie się bogowie, żona. Na pewno jest tak samo zdradziecka jak ty, w końcu jesteście z tego samego plugawego gatunku, którego nawet wy nie znacie nazwy. Nie, nie przyjmę jej.

Shandian zacisnął wargi. Potrafił znieść uwagi pod własnym adresem, ale obrażania żony darować nie mógł.

– Może rzeczywiście lepiej żeby nie trafiła do kogoś, kto chciał ją zostawić na pewną śmierć. Myślisz, że twoi uczniowie o tym zapomną? Żałuję, że w ogóle złożyłem tę propozycję komuś tak jak ty.

Shandian dobrze wiedział, że właśnie podpisał na siebie wyrok. Teraz Gian Jing Wei będzie musiał go uwięzić w klasztorze. Starzec powłóczył wzrokiem po swoich uczniach. Ci wręcz kulili się pod jego spojrzeniem. Wyglądał na zadowolonego z tego powodu.

– Chyba wszyscy to słyszeli – powiedział. – Na co czekacie?

Jeden z adeptów wyciągnął z sakiewki ziarno, które rzucił na ziemię. Po chwili wyrosły z niego pędy, które oplotły nogi Shandiana. Drugi z uczniów – mag wody – dostarczał ziarnu wodę, tak że ziemista ulica wysychała w oczach. Pędy zaczęły grubieć, jednak Myszoskoczek zdołał je przeciąć błyskawicą na końcu ogona i odskoczyć. Z pomocą telekinezy przewrócił obydwu młokosów, a sznurem jednego z nich związał im dłonie i nogi, tak że nie mogli się podnieść.

Nie mógł pokazać, że chce być złapany.

– Tylko tyle? To twoi najlepsi uczniowie?

Gian Jing Wei pokręcił głową zrezygnowany. Uniósł ręce i wtedy z ziarna wystrzeliły pędy grubości solidnej gałęzi, najpierw unieruchomiły ogon Shandiana, potem zacisnęły się nogach i rękach, a także wokół szyi. Przycisnęły go do ziemi. Starzec wstał ciężko i stanął nad nim.

– Nie wiem czemu dałeś się złapać. Ale uwierz, że jest to mi jak najbardziej na rękę.

Dziesiątka adeptów zeszła na dół, meldując, że niczego nie znaleźli, poza czarno-białym kolcem w bitym w wyrytą na podłodze podobiznę klasztoru. Tak, jeżeli Shongshu czegoś nienawidził, to całym sobą.

– Gdzie ona jest? – zapytał Shandiana Gian Jing Wei.

– Nigdy jej nie zobaczysz, borsuku.

Gian Jing Wei pokręcił głową zrezygnowany. Kazał wszystkim wracać do klasztoru. Shandian zaś poczuł, że jego pułapka ożywa i zaczyna stąpać na własnych, nowiutkich nogach.

* * *

Yun Yun leciała na swojej błyskawicy tuż przy dachu, obok biegł Shongshu, ciężko sapiąc do akompaniamentu trzaskających ceramicznych dachówek. Byli już naprawdę blisko potężnej wieży Klasztoru Pięciu Żywiołów, która przyciągała wzrok jaskrawymi, biało-czerwonymi barwami. Mówiono o niej, że nigdy nie spowija jej czerń, nawet w pochmurną noc zdawała się jaśniejsza od pozostałych zabudowań.

Yun Yun nadal nie mogła się pogodzić z tym, że zostawiła Shandiana. Widziała, jak wielu magów czekało na niego, nie miał z nimi szans, z drugiej strony chciał jedynie zatrzymać ich rozmową tak długo, by ona i Shongshu mogli bez większych przeszkód wejść do klasztoru. Rozumiała ten pomysł, ale nadal nie mogła się do niego przekonać. Jej mąż zmienił się po wyprawie do góry demonów. I nie była to dobra zmiana. Wcześniej miał w sobie na tyle rozsądku, by unikać starć, nieraz wolał uciec i przeczekać niebezpieczeństwo. Teraz, gdy tylko pojawiło się zagrożenie, postanowił wejść prosto w łapska Gian Jing Weia, jakby od początku to planował. Oby tylko wystarczyło mu rozumu, by nie dać się złapać.

Zatrzymali się na ostatnim dachu, dalej rozpoczynał się już ogrodzony teren klasztoru – Yun nadal dokładnie pamiętała te zabudowania – kuchnię, kuźnię, ogródek, dormitorium, administrację i samą więżę świątyni. Spędziła tu wiele godzin na treningach, ale też rozmowach i zabawach. Nadal miała tu przyjaciół, żałowała, że nie mogła tu wrócić w bardziej oficjalny sposób. Może gdyby dostała propozycję powrotu od Gian Jing Weia, rozważyła by ją? Z jednej strony nie pomógł jej, gdy została uwięziona w szabli razem z tym okropnym demonem. Z drugiej rozumiała to postępowanie. Szansa na uratowanie była znikoma, opierała się na plotce i mogłaby pochłonąć więcej ofiar, a w ostatnim czasie śmierć zbyt często witała w te mury.

– Nie mamy wiele czasu – rzucił Shongshu. – Sądząc po tym jaki tłum poszedł przywitać się z Shandianem, w pałacu zostało kilkanaście świń i baranów z obsługi i może kilku magów. Jeżeli zajdziemy więżę świątyni od północnej strony, będziemy mogli wejść po ścianie niezauważeni na samą górę, aż do gabinetu Gian Jing Weia. To chyba jedynie miejsce gdzie może być mapa albo jakaś wskazówka do skarbca. Możemy też zrezygnować z cichego podejścia i wbić się w okno od frontu.

– Sam mówiłeś, że nie mamy czasu. Próbujmy od frontu.

– Pytanie czy dasz radę nas tam zanieść? Znam swoje ziółka i wiem, że tak szybko nie przywracają sił, jak próbowałaś nam wmówić.

Yun Yun nie dała poznać po sobie, że wstydzi się, że okłamała i Shandiana, i Shongshu.

– Dam radę.

Stanęli we dwójkę na jej błyskawicy, jeżozwierz objął ją w pasie. Uniosła się najpierw metr nad dachem, odetchnęła. Shongshu był dość ciężki, ale nie było czasu na wybieranie innego rozwiązania. Zacisnęła zęby i ruszyła najszybciej jak potrafiła. Lecieli niemal bezgłośnie, nikt na dole nie zwrócił na nich uwagi. Ona jednak zrozumiała, że przeceniła swoje możliwości. Po prostu nie mogła wznieść się wyżej, a byli dopiero w połowie wysokości wieży.

– Nie dasz rady – powiedział stanowczo Shongshu do jej ucha, widząc że zwalnia. – Celuj niżej.

– Uda mi się.

Starała się ze wszystkich sił, jednak wnosiła się zbyt wolno, a nadal parła do przodu. Gdy wiedziała już, że się nie wyrobi, było już za późno by hamować.

– Nie zgrywaj bohaterki! Niżej, do cholery. Celuj w okno.

Posłuchała się. Zniżyła odrobinę lot i uderzyła w środek pietra. Wpadli do środka razem z połamanymi okiennicami, robiąc przy tym sporo huku. Yun Yun rozejrzała się. Trafili do Auli Wielkich Magów – pełno było tu mieczy, portretów i popiersi, a także urn z prochami. W centralnym punkcie nadal stał pusty stojak – to w tym miejscu leżała kiedyś szabla, w której była uwięziona.

– Co wy tu robicie? – zapytał w pierwszej chwili strażnik. Był to smukły lampart o nieco zaspanych oczach. Nie nosił medalionu, ale po szafranowym stroju i dwóch szablach przy sznurze dało się poznać, że był to mag metalu. Sięgnął dłonią do linki obok, którą mógł wznieść alarm, jednak Yun Yun, zatrzymała tę dłoń.

Shongshu nie czekał na kolejny ruch lamparta. Nie mógł wykorzystywać desek i bali, z których była zbudowana świątynia, ponieważ były one martwe. Zamiast tego podbiegł do przeciwnika i przyłożył ziarno do jego ramienia. Z niego błyskawicznie wyrósł cieniutki pęd – nie miał dostępu do ziemi ani wody, więc nie mógł być zbyt gruby, lecz Shonshu umiał sprawić, by był wystarczająco mocny. Roślina owinęła się wokół dłoni młodego koziorożca, sprawiając że nie mógł on sięgnąć do broni. Potem jeżozwierz wskoczył mu na plecy i przyłożył dłoń do ust, w kilka sekund pozbawiając strażnika przytomności.

– Mam nadzieję, że nic mu nie zrobiłeś – powiedziała Yun Yun. – To jeszcze dzieciak.

– Nie daję gwarancji, zielarstwo to nie jest nauka ścisła. Ale na pewno nie będzie niczego pamiętał z dzisiejszego dnia. Na górę. Mamy dwa piętra do pokonania.

Wbiegli na klatkę schodową. Stopnie wiły się ku górze wokół lampionów zawieszonych na linach, które przymocowane były do samego szczytu wieży. Nawet teraz Yun Yun była pod wrażeniem wielkości klasztoru. W jego wnętrzu mogłaby się zmieścić wieża obronna z murów Chungdam, i to tylko w wolnej przestrzeni między schodami.

Zamiast biec po stopniach, wspięli się po balach. Kilka susów i byli piętro wyżej. Natknęli się na zbiegających na dół dwóch strażników. Dziki zamachnęły się na nich toporami. Shongshu udało się odskoczyć, Yun Yun wzleciała delikatnie do góry i dotknęła jednego błyskawicą, drugiego dłonią i poraziła lekkim wstrząsem. Obaj strażnicy zwalili się na podłogę w tym samym momencie.

– Daj mi się też wykazać – powiedział z wyrzutem Shongshu. Do ich nozdrzy przyłożył znów ziółka, które pieszczotliwie nazywał zapominajkami.

Dalej ruszyli po schodach, cały czas spoglądając w dół. Nikt nie wchodził na górę, nadal ich plan miał szansę się udać. Gdy byli już pod drzwiami do gabinetu Gian Jing Weia, Shongshu wyciągnął kolejne ziarno i z pomocą pędów otworzył zamek w drzwiach.

– Zawsze chciałem to zrobić. Panie przodem.

Yun Yun przestąpiła przez próg. Nigdy wcześniej nie była w gabinecie Gian Jing Weia. Jak wszystko w wieży, pomieszczenie także było ogromne. Meble wyglądały na ciężkie i bogato zdobione, każda waza, roślina i szafka miała odpowiedne miejsce, a cały gabinet sprawiał wrażenie niezwykle uporządkowanego, pomimo mnogości złotych ozdób i figurek. Ściany miały tu stonowane kolory, w potężnych regałach ułożone były zwoje. Okna zasłonięto parawanami, ale i tak nie brakowało tu światła, ponieważ pod sufitem paliły się dwa kaganki.

Zaraz, tylko dlaczego one się paliły, skoro drzwi były zamknięte? Wtedy w wejściu do następnego pokoju stanął sokół. Nie znała go, choć mimo młodego wieku wyglądał na kogoś dostojnego. W skrzydłach trzymał kuszę.

– Ani. Kroku. Dalej – powiedział poważnym głosem, nie pasującym do dość drobnej sylwetki.

Yun Yun podniosła ręce, tak samo Shongshu.

– Daj spokój dzieciaku, pewnie nawet nie wiesz jak się tym obsłużyć – powiedział jeżozwierz.

Sokół nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Cały czas przyglądał się Yun Yun.

– Shandian? – zapytał niepewnie. – Od kiedy wyglądasz jak kobieta?

Czarodziejka wykorzystała nieuwagę ptaka i wyciągnęła z pomocą telekinezy strzałę z jego kuszy. Shongshu za to wykorzystał roślinę obok i sprawił, by unieruchomiła ptaka.

– Skąd znasz mojego męża? – zapytała Yun Yun.

– Shandian to twój mąż? A ja myślałem, że on kocha tylko siebie. Choć z drugiej strony, na moje oko niewiele się różnicie.

– Odpowiedz na pytanie – syknęła i przyłożyła dłoń do jego głowy. Ptak skulił się, mimo że nic nie zrobiła. To dobrze, niektórym trzeba było tłumaczyć, co im właściwie grozi.

– Yun Yun, nie mamy czasu na znęcanie się nad niedorostkami – upomniał ją Shongshu.

– Niech odpowie.

Ptak odetchnął, starając się zachować spokój.

– Znamy się z Jinzhou, ale nie mogę powiedzieć, że to dobra znajomość. Proszę nie róbcie mi krzywdy, nic do was nie mam.

– Jak myślisz? – zapytała Yun Yun.

– Nie wiem – odpowiedział Shongshu. – Dlaczego staruch cię tu trzyma?

– To przyjaciel mojego ojca. W moim mieście jest niebezpiecznie, więc zaoferował mi schronienie.

– Wiesz, gdzie trzyma kosztowności? – zapytała Yun Yun.

Sokół skonsternowany spojrzał po gabinecie. Wartość niektórych przedmiotów wystarczyłaby, by żyć na przyzwoitym poziomie przez wiele lat.

– Tutaj? Bierzcie co chcecie, tylko nie róbcie mi krzywdy.

– Nie chodzi nam o pieniądze. Nie ma sensu tracić na niego czasu, nic nie wie – rzucił Shongshu. – Dam mu zapominajkę.

Ptak poruszył się niespokojnie.

– Czekajcie, rozumiem, że chodzi wam o coś innego. Macie na myśli wiedzę? – zapytał z błyskiem w oku. Dwójka spojrzała po sobie.

– Mów – powiedzieli naraz.

– Kiedyś Gian Jing Wei zabrał mnie na mur. Ma pod nim ukrytą komnatę.

– Na mur?! – krzyknął Shongshu. – Przecież on ma ponad cztery tysiące li długości. Równie dobrze mogłeś powiedzieć, że jest to gdzieś w Chinach.

– Było to raczej blisko miasta. Poszedł wcześniej na wzgórze o zachodzie słońca, jednak nie wiem jak rozpoznał miejsce.

Zanim ktoś z dwójki zdążył coś odpowiedzieć, uwolnił się z pędów. Yun Yun dostrzegła połyskujące, wysuwane ostrze między piórami. Wykonał zamach, zmuszając by się odsunęli. Potem zrobił dziurę w parawanie i przeleciał przez otwarte okno.

– Skurczybyk, widziałaś to? – powiedział z podziwem Shongshu. – Nie kłamał, na pewno jest z wysokiego rodu. Byle dzieciaki nie umieją podobnych rzeczy.

Yun Yun tylko patrzyła się tępo w otwór w parawanie.

– Mam wrażenie, że nie powinniśmy pozwolić mu uciec. Sprawdźmy, póki mamy czas, czy coś tu znajdziemy. Inaczej mamy tylko słowa tego dzieciaka.

– Przywykłem już do beznadziejnych sytuacji.


	16. Rozdział 13

Potężna brama do Chungdam była otwarta na oścież, a każde z jej spiżowych, czarnych jak smoła skrzydeł szpeciły dziesiątki rys i wgnieceń. Do miasta ciągnęły tłumy zwierząt, zwożąc wózkami żywność, ubrania, zioła i inne towary, które dało się sprzedać na tutejszym targu. Nad bezpieczeństwem czuwały uzbrojone po zęby woły oraz trójka mniejszych zwierząt – bóbr, lis i panda mała.

Chodź niżsi strażnicy nie mieli nawet broni, coś Tygrysce podpowiadało, że to oni byli najważniejsi pośród strzegących bramy zwierząt.

Kotka niewiele wiedziała o Chungdam, mimo że było to jedno z największych miast na północy. Zawsze znajdowało się na uboczu wszelkich waśni ogarniających Chiny, a wróg za murem zdawał się nie interesować ani cesarza, ani innych mieszkańców kraju. Nie było tu szkoły kunf-fu, a magowie pięciu żywiołów nie lubili przesadnego rozgłosu. Tygryska znała ich jedynie z opowieści Shandiana i trudno było jej sobie wyobrazić walkę za pomocą magii drewna czy metalu. Z jednej strony czuła respekt przed sztuką walki uprawianą w tym mieście, z drugiej nie mogła się oprzeć wrażeniu, że była ona niewiele warta, skoro do tej pory nie powstały szkoły, które uczyłyby jej poza Chungdam.

Gdy razem z Małpą i Żurawiem chciała przejść przez bramę, panda mała zatrzymał ich, a na jego pyszczek wstąpił szeroki uśmiech. Chodź należał do tego samego gatunku co Shifu, w ogóle go nie przypominał. Futro miał rudo-czarne oraz był nieco pulchny, a zamiast zwykłego ubrania nosił powłóczyste, szafranowe szaty, podobnie jak bóbr i lis obok niego.

– Witamy mistrzów Jadeitowego Pałacu – powiedział oficjalnym tonem i ukłonił się grzecznie.

Miła odmiana po Jinzhou – pomyślała Tygrysica i razem z dwójką mistrzów odwzajemniła ukłon.

– Nazywam się Hei Hua i jestem strażnikiem Chungdam wyznaczonym przez wielkiego mistrza magii pięciu żywiołów Gian Jing Weia. Żałuję, że nie zostaliśmy uprzedzeni o przybyciu tak znamienitych osobistości. Nie chciałbym marnować waszego czasu, ale jeśli chcecie odwiedzić naszego mistrza, w tej chwili nie będzie on dostępny, ponieważ zajmują go pilne sprawy w mieście. Zawsze jednak mogę zaprowadzić was do zarządcy, który…

– Nie przyszliśmy tu z oficjalną wizytą, ani do mistrza, ani do zarządcy miasta – powiedziała Tygrysica.

– Ale jak to? – zdziwił się Hei Hua. Po chwili spojrzał na mistrzów podejrzliwie. – W takim razie po co tu przybyliście?

– Skąd w ogóle wiesz, że jesteśmy z Jadeitowego Pałacu? – zmienił temat Żuraw.

Panda mała wrócił do poprzedniego uśmiechu.

– Och wszyscy strażnicy w Chungdam znają na pamięć podobiznę Tygrysicy wykonaną przez jednego z naszych wspaniałych rysowników, by w wypadku niespodziewanej wizyty wiedzieć, że mamy do czynienia ze sławną i waleczną wojowniczką kung-fu, a nie jednym z tych tygrysów, które napadają okoliczne wioski. Szczególnie teraz widuje się je niezwykle często.

– Chyba czuję się trochę zazdrosny. A nasze podobizny macie? – zapytał z wyrzutem Żuraw.

– Przepraszam, ale nie. Nie mamy podobizn pozostałych mistrzów, ponieważ nie atakują nas ani małpy, ani żurawie, modliszki, żmije czy pandy. Nie znaczy to, że nie darzymy pozostałych członków potężnej piątki oraz smoczego wojownika takim samym szacunkiem.

Wydawało się, że Żurawiowi ta odpowiedź wystarczyła. Tygryskę jednak zaciekawiło co innego.

– Tygrysy napadają tutejsze wioski?

– Wielmożna pani, czasem nawet i do miasta potrafią się zakraść. Wielki mur chroni nas przed większymi armiami, ale mniejsze grupki zawsze się przemkną. Nasze miasto wiele razy prosiło cesarza, by zorganizował wyprawę wojskową i zrobił porządek z tymi barbarzyńcami. Może za namową tak sławetnych wojowników jak wy, przychylniej rozpatrzyłby nasze prośby?

Tygryska nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć, by cesarz kiedykolwiek wysłuchał prośby Shifu czy nawet Oogwaya, dlatego nie odpowiedziała. Nie wiedziała, że za murem mieszkają tygrysy, z jakiegoś powodu nikt w sierocińcu i Jadeitowym Pałacu jej o tym nie powiedział.

– Nie chcę przerywać rozmowy, ale wracając do wcześniejszego pytania to jesteśmy tu w konkretnym celu – powiedział po chwili ciszy Małpa. – Szukamy pewnego sokoła, o imieniu Gao. Możliwe, że ukrył się w tym mieście. Może go widzieliście? Nie wiem czy ma jakieś znaki szczególne, może Tygrysko ty byś coś o nim powiedziała?

Kotka przewróciła oczami, Hei Hua za to uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, a nawet nerwowo zaczął bawić się medalionem przy szyi, na którym wygrawerowany był znak wody.

– Ty go widziałeś, prawda? – zapytała.

– Nie, nie, skądże, lecz to oczywiście nic nie musi znaczyć. Ptaki rzadko kiedy korzystają z bram, szczególnie jeśli przylatują w nocy. Nie mogę wam jednak tak po prostu pozwolić wam go szukać.

– Dlaczego?

Tygrysica pochyliła się nad pandą, gniewnie ściągając brwi. Strażnik poprawił kołnierz przy szyi, który nagle musiał się okazać zbyt ciasny.

– Musicie najpierw odwiedzić generała. Nie tytułuje się królem, ani nic z tych rzeczy, ponieważ nie należy do żadnego ze znamienitych rodów i został wyznaczony tymczasowo przez cesarza jakieś dziesięć lat temu.

– Dość długa ta tymczasowość – zauważył małpa.

– Proszę o tym nie wspominać, gdy się z nim zobaczycie. Zaprowadzę was do niego, skoro najwyraźniej czas was nagli.

Szepnął kilka słów do stojącego obok lisa, który zaraz pobiegł w głąb miasta. Tygrysica nic nie zrozumiała, ale wrodzona nieufność kazała się jej pilnować od teraz nieco bardziej.

Panda mała prowadził ich głównym traktem przecinającym miasto w osi północ-południe. Chungdam daleko było to bogactwa Jinzhou, nawet przy reprezentacyjnej ulicy było widać opuszczone i zaniedbanie kamienice oraz domostwa. Więcej za to było tu zbrojnych, jednak nie byli to strażnicy miejscy, a wojacy i najemnicy, w każdej chwili gotowi do wymarszu. Hei Hua mówił, że ich zadaniem jest robienie wypadów na zewnątrz murów i walka z większymi oddziałami, a także zdobywanie łupów, z których się utrzymywali. Miasto jednak nie miało pieniędzy, by wysyłać ich do obrony miejscowej ludności, dlatego generał-zarządca potrzebował magów do utrzymywania pokoju w mieście.

Zwierzęta, które mijali, patrzyły na nich z zaciekawieniem, ale też i obawą. Mistrzowie kung-fu odwiedzali inne miasta zazwyczaj w sprawach związanych z Jadeitowym Pałacem, które rzadko kiedy były bezpieczne i przyjemne. Tylko dzieci się ich nie obawiały, niektóre nawet podchodziły do Tygryski, Żurawia i Małpy z pergaminem i piórem, by dali im autografy.

Zamek zarządcy stał, jak w większości miast, w centralnym punkcie. Nie był jednak najwyższym budynkiem w mieście, pobliska świątynia przewyższała go niemal dwukrotnie. Hei Hua zagadał do strażnika, który natychmiast ukłonił się mistrzom z Jadeitowego Pałacu i otworzył wrota do zamku. Środek był surowy, bez zbędnych gobelinów i innych zdobień. Panda mała zaprowadził ich na górę, aż do szerokiego korytarza, który kończył się dużym oknem. Było tu znacznie przytulniej, drewniane ściany pomalowano na kolor bordowy, zaś drzwi po bokach były czerwone, a każde z nich miało wygrawerowany znak odpowiadający urzędnikowi, który z nimi miał swój gabinet. Dywan miękko uginał się pod butami, choć było widać na nim już uszczerbek czasu.

– Przepraszam na chwilę, ale muszę was zaanonsować – powiedział Hei Hua i zapukał do drzwi gabinetu generała-zarządcy. Nie czekając na odpowiedź wszedł, zamykając za sobą wejście.

– Nie wiem jak wam, ale mi się to średnio podoba – powiedział Żuraw.

– No nie wiem, zamek niczego sobie. Paru strażników, gabinety, spiżarnia…

– … cele – dopowiedziała Tygrysica, po czym stanęła przy oknie. Miała stąd widok na dachy większości domów, bez problemu mogłaby teraz na nie zeskoczyć. Miała ochotę to zrobić, nie podobała jej się wizja kolejnej pogadanki z wysokim oficjelem. Nie ważne jaki był generał, władcy miast zawsze chcieli podkreślić swoją władzę. Tygrysce żadna rozmowa nie była potrzebna, ponieważ miała już miejsce, które chciała sprawdzić – świątynię.

Wyjrzała na zewnątrz i spojrzała na białą jak śnieg wieżę. Wtedy jakiś ptak wyleciał przez okno z najwyższego piętra. Nie potrzebowała nawet sekundy, by wiedzieć kto to był. Stanęła na krawędzi okna.

– Co robisz? – zapytał Małpa.

– Nie mam czasu na głupie pogadanki. Zostań tu. Żuraw, lecisz ze mną.

– Zaraz, o co chodzi? – zdziwił się Małpa, mało nie upuszczając swego kija. – Co mam im powiedzieć?

– Coś wymyślisz. My łapiemy Gao. – Wskazała palcem na lecącego sokoła.

* * *

Tygryska pędziła przed siebie, skacząc z jednego dachu na drugi, czasem nawet przeskakując przy tym przez drogę. Sokół zawisł wysoko nad miastem.

– Porozmawiaj z nim! – powiedziała Tygryska do Żurawia.

– Jak? ja go nie znam. Nawet zapomniałem jak ma na imię. Sama z nim gadaj.

Tygryska wykonała kolejny skok, złapała rogu dachu jedną łapą i wykonując obrót przeleciała na drugą stronę ulicy.

– Ja nie umiem latać! – powiedziała mimo to i zatrzymała się. – No dalej, nie będę powtarzać!

Żuraw posłuchał się. Kotka przyglądała się z dachu jak był już bardzo blisko, gdy Gao zaczął nagle nurkować. Latający mistrz kung-fu nie miał szans go dogonić, w przestworzach nie było szybszych stworzeń niż sokoły.

Tygrysica widziała dokąd zmierza Gao, ruszyła więc w tamtą stronę. Przebiegła po dachu, potem zeskoczyła na dół, mijając stragany i oddział pijących żołnierzy. Jeden z nich – niski nosorożec – gwizdnął zalotnie w stronę kocicy. Ta biegła dalej, gdy sokół schował się już poniżej linii dachów.

Żuraw dołączył do niej, gdy ponownie wskoczyła na dach.

– Poleciał do magów. Jest ich chyba dwudziestu.

– Czyli to oni go ukrywali.

– Jest coś jeszcze. Wiem jak to brzmi, ale oni uwięzili kogoś w chodzących pnączach, jednak nie wiem kogo.

– A miała to być spokojna misja – mruknęła kocica.

* * *

Małpa czekał przed wejściem do gabinetu zarządcy miasta. Niecierpliwie spoglądał na drzwi. Znów go wszystko omijało, nawet nie miał kiedy zaprotestować, że także chciałby udać się w pościg. Miał już zapukać do drzwi, gdy te otworzył Hen Hua z zapraszającym uśmiechem.

– Generał może was przyjąć. – Nagle mina mu zrzedła. – A gdzie postali?

Mistrz kung-fu podrapał się z tyłu głowy. Na szczęście potrafił improwizować, w końcu zanim trafił do Jadeitowego Pałacu był komikiem, a właściwie, jak nazwała go Tygryska, mistrzem komikiem.

– Długo podróżowaliśmy i po drodze tygrysica zjadła jagody, które okazały się niezbyt… zjadliwe. Źle się poczuła, a Żuraw jej towarzyszy.

– Och, to okropne – powiedział Hen Hua. – W takim razie poczekamy na nich już w gabinecie.

Małpę powitał generał – niewysoki szakal, który starał się być choć trochę wyższy, nosząc buty na wysokiej podeszwie. Wypiął pierś w żołnierskiej postawie, a jego chwyt był pewny jakby należał co najmniej do nosorożca. Ubrany był w galową zbroję, z szerokimi naramiennikami, a sierść na czubku głowy miał związaną w żołnierski kok.

– Witam szanownego mistrza, tuszę, że Tygrysica i Żuraw także zaraz się pojawią. Przepraszam także, że przyjmuję waszą trójkę w pełnym rynsztunku, ale nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy trzeba będzie wyruszyć na bitwę.

– Pojawią albo się nie pojawią. Wie generał jak to bywa z leśnymi owocami. – Małpa uśmiechnął się sztucznie.

– Nie, nie wiem. – Szakal spojrzał na niego nieco zbity z tropu, ale zaraz przeszedł do oficjalnego tonu. – Liczyłem, że skoro już tu jesteście, opowiedzielibyście o swoich potyczkach. Zawsze doceniałem kunszt sztuk walki, niestety Chungdam jeszcze nie dane było posiadać szkoły kung-fu. Proszę, może zanim przyjdą twoi przyjaciele, powiedz jak wygraliście wielką bitwę z Kajem? Słyszałem, że pod względem taktycznym była to jedna z najciekawiej przeprowadzonych obron górskiej osady w historii.

– Och, ja także chętnie tego wysłucham – przyznał Hei Hua i usiadł na stoliku obok zarządcy.

Kąciki ust Małpy zaczęły go boleć od sztucznego uśmiechu.

– Tak szczerze to do końca nie wiem. Przez całą walkę byłem zaklęty w kamieniu, więc mogę powiedzieć o tej bitwie mniej więcej tyle co przeciętny głaz.

Generał wymienił spojrzenie z pandą małą, nawet odrobinę się nie uśmiechając.

– To może powiesz coś o innej potyczce? Chociażby z Tai Lungiem.

Małpa o tym także nie mógł za wiele opowiedzieć. Z Tai Lungiem przegrał razem z całą piątką, a Po walczył bez większej publiczności. Małpa nawet kilka dni po bitwie uważał, że panda wszystko wymyślił. Uwierzył dopiero, gdy Tai Lunga nikt już nie widział, a Shifu potwierdził początek starcia.

Wolał więc o tym nie opowiadać, ponieważ tylko zepsułby i tak niezbyt zdrową atmosferę. Bardzo chciał nawiązać nić porozumienia z rozmówcami, wzbudzić choć cień uśmiechu.

– Może lepiej będzie jak opowiem żart – rzucił. Nie czekał na odpowiedź. – Pewnego razu żył sobie sprzedawca bananów, którego małżonka bardzo chciała mieć piękną, żółtą suknię. Sprzedawca niestety nie zarabiał zbyt wiele na swoich bananach, więc nie było go stać na taki prezent. Jednak któregoś dnia przyszedł do niego bogacz i powiedział: zapłacę ci dziesięć razy więcej jeśli dasz mi największego banana. Sprzedawca przeszukał wszystkie skrzynie aż wreszcie znalazł takowego. Dał go bogaczowi i zgodnie z umową otrzymał dziesięć razy więcej niż powinien. Historia powtarzała się kilka razy, aż wreszcie uradowany sprzedawca zarobił tyle pieniędzy, by kupić żonie żółtą suknię. Kobieta tak ucieszyła się z prezentu, że cały następny dzień chodziła w nowej nabytku, a nawet odwiedziła tak ubrana stragan męża. I wtedy przyszedł bogacz, ten sam, który wcześniej płacił tak dużo za jeden owoc, po czym wskazując na małżonkę powiedział: poproszę tego banana. A sprzedawca na to: to wcale nie jest banan, to moja małżonka.

Małpa zaśmiał się, klepiąc się po udzie. Gdy przestał, w gabinecie zarządcy chyba jeszcze nigdy nie było tak cicho.

– To było słabe – przyznał wreszcie zarządca.

– Niestety, muszę się zgodzić – dodał Hen Hua. – I w dodatku nie tak słabe, że aż dobre. Raczej tak słabe, że naprawdę słabe.

– Emm, rozumiem. To może powiem jak kiedyś wszedłem do baru…

* * *

Tygryska i Żuraw przyglądali się magom z dachu pobliskiego sklepiku z ceramiką. Słyszęli, jak Gao mówił o włamaniu w świątyni, stary borsuk, który najwyraźniej był tu najważniejszy, wściekł się i zaczął krzyczeć na więźnia trzymanego w klatce z korzeni, chodzącej na dwóch pokracznych nogach. Przez otwory widać było głowę o karmelowej sierści, tygryska domyślała się kogo magowie złapali.

– Najpierw bijemy czy rozmawiamy? – zapytał Żuraw.

– Rozmawiamy. Nie będę nadstawiać karku ani honoru Jadeitowego Pałacu za tego smarkacza, ani za sokoli ród. Nie wiemy co magowie potrafią, poza tym nie możemy tak po prostu chodzić po miastach i bić mieszkańców.

– Nigdy o tym nie myślałem w ten sposób.

Po tym jak zeszli na dół, w wąskiej uliczce dołączył do nich małpa.

– A ty co tu robisz? – zapytał Tygrysica.

– Zarządca i mag nie chcieli już e mną rozmawiać. Domyślili się, gdzie się udaliście, oraz powiedzieli, że Gian Jin Wei ma zaplanowaną raczej nieprzyjemną pogadankę ze swoim byłym uczniem, dlatego nie przyjąłby nas w świątyni.

– Łał – odparł zaskoczony Żuraw. – To wygląda na dość poufną informację. Jak sprawiłeś, że ci o tym powiedzieli?

– Dokończyłem żart o tym jak wszedłem do baru.

Tygryska i Żuraw wzdrygnęli się.

– Powinni cię za to zamknąć w Chorh-Gom – rzuciła kotka.

Do magów podeszli szeroką ulicą, tak by byli dobrze widoczni. Gian Jin Wei nagle ucichł, a na posiwiały pysk wstąpił nerwowy uśmieszek. Strażnik, którego tygryska widziała wcześniej przy bramie, przybiegł do starego borsuka i szepnął mu coś na ucho.

– Przecież ich widzę – burknął cicho starzec.

Tygryska widziała, jak zakłopotany Gao spuszcza wzrok na jej widok. Wyglądał jak zbite zwierzę, choć kotka widziała tylko aktorską grę kogoś, kto obiecał, że się zmieni i tej obietnicy nie dotrzymał. Czasem chciałaby w takich chwilach mieć tyle samo wiary w innych co Po.

– Potężna piątka! – niemal krzyknął stary borsuk w ich kierunku. Potem skłonił się nisko. – Mimo że nie zaszczyciliście nas w pełnym składzie, to i tak witam was ciepło. Ja jestem Gian Jin Wei, ci wszyscy wokół mnie to moi uczniowie magii pięciu żywiołów, zaś z tym niegodziwcem po mojej prawej już się pewnie poznaliście.

Roślinny stwór z Shandianem postanowił usiąść na ziemi. Mag błyskawic pomachał przez dziurę pomiędzy korzeniami.

– Cześć wam – powiedział. – Mogliście uprzedzić, że przyjdziecie, postarałbym się o jakąś herbatę albo mocniejsze baijiu.

– Zamilcz, jeśli łaska – rzucił starzec, po czym zwrócił się do mistrzów przyjaźniejszym tonem. – Czemu zawdzięczam waszą wizytę?

Tygryska dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że to ona powinna teraz przejąć inicjatywę. Zazwyczaj podobne rozmowy przeprowadzała w towarzystwie Shifu, który przemawiał przed nią z racji wieku i wyższego stopnia w hierarchii, oraz Po, który zawsze wyrywał się zanim zdołała cos powiedzieć.

– Przyszliśmy tu po Gao. Lord Sun, starszy sokolego rodu, chciałby widzieć go z powrotem w Jinzhou.

I sokół, i borsuk przyjęli jej wiadomość nad wyraz spokojnie.

– Od kiedy potężna piątka stała się chłopcami na posyłki? – zdziwił się Gian Jin Wei z szelmowskim uśmieszkiem. – Muszę przyznać, że co innego o was słyszałem.

– Nie zawsze możemy robić rzeczy, na które mamy ochotę – odparła Tygryska. – Gao, idziesz z nami.

– Nie – powiedział ptak.

– Co? – Kotka nie spodziewała się takiej odpowiedzi i tak naprawdę nie wiedziała, co powinna teraz zrobić. Nie mogła po prostu związać Gao i zabrać go ze sobą – lord Sun nie miał żadnej władzy w tych rejonach, w razie czego piątka nie mogła się tłumaczyć, że senior sokolego rodu kazał im siłą zabrać syna.

– Myślę, że wszyscy dobrze usłyszeliśmy słowa Gao – powiedział Gian Jin Wei. – Jeśli uspokoi to twoje sumienie, mistrzyni Tygrysico, jeszcze dziś wyślę wiadomość do lorda Suna z informacją, że jego syn przybywa u nas. Myślę, że to rozwiąże problem także między nami.

Gao chciał zaprotestować, jednak zamilkł, gdy stary borsuk spojrzał na niego z naganą.

– To jak? – zapytał Gian Jin Wei, pokazując pożółkłe zęby w uśmiechu.

Tygryska zacisnęła usta. Nie chciała popełnić błędu. Co na jej miejscu zrobiłby Shifu? Nie mogła poradzić się ani Małpy, ani Żurawia, ponieważ pokazało by to jej słabość.

– Dobrze, możemy się na to zgodzić – odrzekła, po czym wskazała podbródkiem Shandiana. – A co z nim?

– Nie kłopocz się mną, Tygrysico – odpowiedział karmelowy myszoskoczek. – Ja sobie poradzę.

– Tak jak słyszeliście – odrzekł Gian Jin Wei, pewny siebie. – To są sprawy między mistrzem, a byłym uczniem. Zaproponowałbym wam nocleg w świątyni, ale wierzę, że macie pilniejsze sprawy od zwiedzania naszego skromnego miasteczka. Nie pozostanie mi więc nic innego jak się pożegnać.

Nie było to ciepłe słowa, równie dobrze mógł powiedzieć, że nie życzy sobie, by dłużej przebywali w mieście. Rośliny stwór, który więził Shandiana, podniósł się na swoich długich nogach i ruszył w stronę świątyni, zanim zaś udali się stary borsuk i jego świta.

Tygryska pierwszy raz była w podobnej sytuacji – z jednej strony nic się jej nie stało, co można było uznać za sukces, z drugiej zaś nic nie zrobiła. Nie chciała jednak wracać, miała tu jeszcze jedna sprawę do załatwienia, niezwiązaną z Gao czy Shandianem. Tym razem chodziło o nią. I tygrysy.


	17. Rozdział 14

Bambus w łapach Mei Dao wściekle ciął powietrze, ale siostra unikała go z gracją, cały czas trzymając swój kij za plecami. Za każdym razem uderzenie chybiało o włos, ale walka dwóch lamparcic nie ustawała. Może tym razem się uda, może teraz!

Młodsza kotka zamachnęła się mocniej niż powinna. Chybiła, a po chwili leżała na plecach z obolałą łapą i stopą. Mei Ling celowała bambusową bronią między jej oczy z tym swoim uroczym uśmiechem.

Przez to była jeszcze bardziej irytująca.

– Co źle zrobiłaś? – zapytała.

– Odsłoniłam się, potem zostawiłam nogę.

– Nie tylko. Przede wszystkim pozwoliłaś, by gniew przejął kontrolę. Może mogłaś sobie na to pozwolić na arenie w Jinzhou, ale ty chcesz być przecież lepsza.

Mei Ling wyciągnęła łapę, ale Mei Dao prychnęła i sprężyście podniosła się na nogi. Nie potrzebowała pomocy, mimo że szkoliła się w tak niegodnym miejscu jak arena babci.

– Nie musisz mi o tym ciągle przypominać – warknęła.

– Przepraszam, może masz rację – odrzekła poważnie.

Mei Dao aż przewróciła oczami. Mei Ling – zawsze uśmiechnięta, ułożona, wiedząca jak się zachować. Młodsza kotka przyjęła bojową pozycję.

– Jeszcze raz. Tym razem uda mi się cię trafić, zobaczysz!

Mei Ling jednak oparła kij o ziemię.

– Najpierw uspokój się. Lamparcice jak my nie mogą walczyć jak tygrysy, nie polegamy tylko na sile. Tu trzeba także domieszki spokoju smoka.

Lamparcica aż zadrżała na dźwięk ostatniego słowa. Choć minęło już sporo czasu, nadal pamiętała spotkanie ze smoczym wojownikiem. Bardzo się bała, gdy byli razem w szafie, ale potem z każdą chwilą strach zastępowała nić porozumienia. Nigdy wcześniej nie przeżyła czegoś podobnego.

– Ale tego chyba zawsze ci brakowało – dodała z uśmiechem Mei Ling.

Mei Dao także uniosła kącik ust. Mimo różnic, mimo tego że nie znały się jeszcze zbyt dobrze, niektóre rzeczy między sobą wyczuwały, choć nikt o nich nie powiedział. Naprawdę były siostrami. Czasem kotka żałowała, że nie była trochę starsza, może wtedy mama miałaby szansę także i ją oddać do szkoły kung-fu, jak potajemnie zrobiła to z Mei Ling.

Potem było już za późno, król po perypetiach siostrami Wu, Oogwayem i trzema mistrzami, dokładnie pilnował, by nikt z Jinzhou nie zaczął trenować kung-fu w szkołach związanych z Jadeitowym Pałacem. Ostatecznie mama zmarła, tata był nieznany, a biedna Mei Dao została z babcią. Nie mogła powiedzieć, by czegoś jej brakowało, a jednocześnie zawsze za czymś tęskniła.

Czy brakowało jej spokoju? Na pewno, bo jak miało go nie brakować? Odkąd przyszła do szkoły kung-fu i spotkała się z siostrą, robiła wszystko, by stać się mistrzynią kung-fu. Okazało się to jednak trudniejsze niż się spodziewała, wiele musiała się nauczyć. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy majaczyła myśl, że może już nigdy nie będzie wystarczająco dobra, że lata walk z oprychami, które często były tylko zabawą, zepsuły jej styl już na zawsze. Dlatego każdy upadek bolał mocniej niż powinien, a nawet cień zniecierpliwienia na pysku siostry, wywoływał poczucie winy.

Nie pomagały też legendy o smoczym wojowniku, który podobno już po kilku dniach treningu pokonał wielkiego Tai Lunga. Ciężko było się pogodzić z tym, że ją będzie czekać trudniejsza droga.

– Może rzeczywiście potrzebuję przerwy – przyznała.

Mei Ling skinęła z głową z uśmiechem. Wtedy przyleciał do nich cesarski posłaniec – niewielki krogulec o wyłupiastych, nieco niepokojących oczach.

– Mei Ling, cesarz chce cię widzieć natychmiast w zakazanym pałacu.

– Tak jest – odparła bez wahania, choć Mei Dao potrafiła rozpoznać jej zaskoczenie. Cesarz wzywał ją tylko w nagłych wypadkach, najczęściej, gdy potrzebował wzmocnienia ochrony.

Lamparcica została sama. Spojrzała na trenujących niedaleko uczniów. W stołecznej szkole kung-fu uczyło się ich dziesiątki. Lamparcica marzyła, by tu trafić od kiedy była dzieckiem. Miała nawet swoim pokoju ukrytą rycinę, na której były wielkie place, maszyny treningowe, a także biało-czerwony świątynie, w których uczniowie mogli się wyciszyć. Teraz jednak pragnęła opuścić szkolne mury i udać się do miasta za nimi.

To było ogromne – Jinzhou przy stolicy wydawało się nic nie znaczącą wsią, nawet z najwyższych wież klasztorów i świątyń nie dało się dostrzec wszystkich zabudowań. Mei Dao z racji swojego pochodzenia miała wstęp na dwory wielkich rodów, a niekiedy nawet i do zakazanego miasta, ale nie lubiła tych miejsc. Czuła, że nie pasowała do dystyngowanych dam i ich plotek, na przyjęciach w stroju ucznia kung-fu czuła się trochę jak brzydkie kaczątko. Zamiast tego wolała uliczne przedstawienia, nieraz też dosiadała się do oprychów, by ograć ich w kości bądź karty.

Szybko opuściła równe, brukowane uliczki oraz eleganckie sklepy i domy. Trafiła do obskurnej dzielnicy. Drewniane kamieniczki upchano tu gęsto zboczu chylącym się aż do podłużnego jeziora, które dzieliło całe miasto na dwie części. Mało kto z bogatszych dzielnic się tutaj zapuszczał, w obawie o swoje zdrowie bądź pieniądze. Mei Dao jednak nie miała się czego obawiać – może i nie potrafiła walczyć jak siostra, ale paru oprychów już przekonało się, że lepiej z nią nie zadzierać. Mei Ling na pewno tego by nie pochwaliła, ale z drugiej strony młodsza siostra potrzebowała kogoś, z kim mogła porozmawiać i nie uważać, by nie powiedzieć czegoś nie tak.

Najczęściej odwiedzała knajpę na parterze starej, drewnianej kamienicy. Wciśnięta była gdzieś między dwa wyższe budynki, lekko nachylała się ku wąskiej uliczce. Przychodziło tu wielu bywalców areny pani Han, tych z trybun, jak i tych, którzy tam walczyli.

W środku na jej widok wrzawę podniosła grupa nosorożców, jeden zaczął nawet gwizdać zapraszać do stołu. Kotka miała już się zgodzić, gdy zobaczyła w rogu pomieszczenia wielkiego niedźwiedzia, który wśród pozostałych wyglądał jak wielki dąb wśród niskich krzewów. Był to Xiang Mu, jeden z dwójki niedźwiedzi, których babcia przez lata wynajmowała od króla do ochrony. Dosiadła się do niego, nie czekając na pozwolenie. Były strażnik spojrzał na nią poważnie znad kufla, ale zaraz potem na pucołowatym pysku ukazał się serdeczny uśmiech.

– Kociczka! – powiedział tubalnym głosem. Od zawsze ją tak nazywał. – Co ty tu robisz?

– Jak to co? Uczę się kung-fu.

– O tym wiem. Pytam się co TU robisz? – Wielkich paluchem wskazał na blat stołu, przy którym siedzieli. – To nie jest miejsce dla dziewczynek, szczególnie tak małych i uroczych.

– Umiem o siebie zadbać. Poza tym już dawno nie jestem małą dziewczynką. A co do uroczości, to może jeszcze mi coś zostało.

Uśmiechnęli się. Zawsze lubiła tego ogromnego niedźwiedzia. W przeciwieństwie do innych oprychów, których znała wcześniej, nie był tak odpychający w obyciu, może dlatego udało mu się zostać aż gwardzistą u króla w Jinzhou.

– A co ty robisz w stolicy? – zapytała i poprosiła o kufel czegoś mocniejszego. – Myślałam, że będziesz teraz na usługach tego okropnego kruka.

– Chodzi ci Yin Yinga? To była krótka przygoda.

– Powiesz mi coś więcej? – zapytała po chwili ciszy. – Zawsze muszę z ciebie wyciągać takie rzeczy.

Niedźwiedź poprawił się na stołku, patrząc się gdzieś w bok. Wyraźnie nie chciał o tym rozmawiać.

– To nie jest dobry ptak, kociczko – powiedział w końcu.

– Od kiedy to ci przeszkadzało?

Wielki kompan wyprostował się.

– Może król i twoja babcia nie byli krystaliczni, ale nigdy nie chcieli, bym robił coś niezgodnego z prawem. O tym ptaku, a raczej ptakach, nie mogę tego powiedzieć, łagodnie mówiąc. Zresztą nie wiem już o kim mogę tak powiedzieć.

– Jeszcze są tacy. Choćby wojownicy z Jadeitowego Pałacu.

– Ta, oni na pewno – odrzekł niedźwiedź, masując żuchwę. W głowie musiał mieć jeszcze poprzednią potyczkę ze smoczym wojownikiem. Mei Dao zachichotała na ten widok. – Na razie zgłosiłem się do cesarskiej gwardii, czekam na odpowiedź twojej siostry.

– I dopiero teraz mi o tym mówisz? Przecież mogłabym powiedzieć o tobie parę ciepłych słów.

– Myślisz, że nie dostałbym się tam bez twojej pomocy? – zapytał poważnie. Mei Dao zrozumiała, że właśnie go obraziła.

– Nie. Ja po prostu chciałam pomóc.

Niedźwiedź skinął głową i wypił jednym haustem połowę kufla, który był większy niż głowa kocicy.

– Nic się nie stało, nadal jesteś moją ulubioną kociczką. Ja po prostu jestem głupim niedźwiedziem – rzucił. Potem schylił się i ściszył głos. – Nie powinienem o tym mówić, ale lepiej żebyś o tym wiedziała. Słyszałem, że twoje ciotki także są w stolicy. Naprawdę lepiej żebyś skończyła z wizytami w podobnych miejscach, nie każ mi się o ciebie martwić.

– Skąd o tym wiesz?

– Zwierzęta gadają. Ktoś widział je jak rozmawiały z krukami. Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale w tym mieście kruki służą przede wszystkim cesarzowi.

– Co to może znaczyć?

– Ja chcę być tylko prostym gwardzistą. – Podniósł łapy, w geście mówiącym, że nie chce mieszać się do podobnych spraw. – Tęgie głowy powinny się zastanawiać się nad takimi rzeczami, takie jak twoja. Zawsze byłaś bystra, mnie już męczy zastanawianie czy coś jest w porządku, czy nie.

– Jeśli o to chodzi, to zawsze byłeś leniwy. Pani Han karze, ja robię. Taki byłeś. Nie możesz wiecznie zrzucać odpowiedzialności za swoje czyny na kogoś innego.

– Może masz rację. A może myślałabyś o tym inaczej, gdybyś jednym nieopatrznym ruchem mogła zrobić krzywdę dziecku albo jakiejś staruszkę. Przydałoby mi się trochę spokoju.

– I szukasz go w takich miejscach? – Mei Dao uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko.

– Tu są tańsze lokale.

– Jasne – niedowierzała kotka. – I tylko przypadkiem niedaleko znajduje się podziemna arena walk? Nie idź tam, przez cały dzień nie widziałam tam ani jednej uczciwej walki.

– Może rzeczywiście porozmawiaj z siostrą – odrzekł niedźwiedź. – Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, która może cię zainteresuje. Smoczy Wojownik przybywa dziś do stolicy. W obstawie cesarskiej gwardii – dodał z naciskiem na ostatnie dwa słowa.

– Naprawdę? I co w tym dziwnego, że przyjdzie w obstawie, przecież to ważny gość.

– Niby tak, ale gdyby jej chcieli, to poprosiliby, żeby towarzyszyła im już od Jadeitowego Pałacu. Nie chcę nic sugerować, kociczko, ale pomyśl – twoje siostry i smoczy wojownik pojawili się w tym samym momencie w mieście. Myślisz, że to może być przypadek?

– A co innego? – zapytała. Po chwili jednak nie była taka pewna. To rzeczywiście mogła być ważna informacja, Po powinien o tym wiedzieć. – O której Smoczy Wojownik ma przyjść do miasta?

– Nie wiem, może nawet już przechodzić przez zewnętrzne mury.

– Dziękuję – powiedziała i pocałowała go w policzek. – Muszę iść. I powiem o tobie siostrze.

– Uważaj na siebie – dodał niedźwiedź i zabrał się za kufel, którego nie dokończyła Mei Dao.


	18. Rozdział 15

Po przywykł już do hucznych powitań podczas oficjalnych wizyt. Zwierzęta zawsze przybywały tłumnie żeby go zobaczyć, przybijały mu piątki, skandowały jego imię i tytuł. Mimo to i tak nie był przygotowany na to co czekało go w stolicy. Po tym jak przekroczył mury miasta, cały czas towarzyszyły mu tłumy przepychających się zwierząt, matki z dziećmi starały się prześlizgnąć do niego, by panda choć na chwilę dotknął głowy małych szkrabów. Okrzyki zdawały się trząść posadami budynków, można było odnieść wrażenie, że gdyby nie eskortujące go wojsko, radosny motłoch stratowałby i jego, i Shifu.

Panda machał do nich z uśmiechem, kilka razy przyjął odpowiednio mocarną pozę dla fanów i rysowników.

– Wiem, że jestem sławny, ale to już chyba przesada – powiedział zdyszany do Shifu w chwili pomiędzy dotknięciem głowy jakiegoś prosiaczka i rubasznym śmiechem, który wywołała piątka małych wilków w spodenkach smoczego wojownika. Żołnierze czujnie obserwowali jak przechodził z jednej strony konwoju na drugą, ale na razie nie interweniowali.

– Mam świadomość, że to jak prosić rzekę o zawrócenie, ale czy mógłbyś się trochę opanować. Jesteśmy w mieście cesarza. Tylko on powinien odbierać tu cześć.

– Ale co ja poradzę, że mnie tu wszyscy kochają? – rzucił panda, tym razem podpisując się na jakimś bezcennym złotym półmisku.

– Nie ciebie, tylko twoją legendę – Shifu zaszedł mu drogę i ściszył głos. – Żaden z nich nie widział tego co zrobiłeś. Kto wie ile prawdziwych a ile wymyślonych historii o tobie usłyszeli. Jeden gest cesarza, a mogą pojawić się także inne historie, a ten tłum zamiast cię wielbić, postanowi cię spalić.

Po spochmurniał odrobinę.

– Mistrz to chyba zawsze chce zepsuć humor komuś, kto się dobrze bawi.

– Wolę to zrobić, niż zastanawiać czy ta zabawa nie będzie ostatnią.

Po przewrócił oczami, ale i tak nieco spoważniał. W słowach Shifu było pewnie trochę racji, a on przecież nie był już tym pandą co na początku pobytu w pałacu.

Szli więc dalej powolnym tempem, który nadawali żołnierze eskortujący mistrzów Jadeitowego Pałacu. Choć nie przeszli nawet połowy drogi, Po widział już dokąd zmierzają – na końcu szerokiej drogi znajdowało się Zakazane Miasto. Innym władcom i zarządcom często wystarczał gabinet i kilka pokoi w zamku ponad więzieniem. Cesarz jednak miał na własność całe miasto w mieście.

Otaczały je krwistoczerwone mury, dachy zabudowań w środku mieniły się złotem. Po na ich widok poczuł ukucie lęku. Właśnie szedł na spotkanie z właścicielem tego wszystkiego, najpotężniejszym zwierzęciem w całych Chinach. Ciężko było nawet zliczyć, ile to wszystko mogło być warte, ile zwierząt pracowało nad wzniesieniem pałaców, świątyń, murów i baszt. Po słyszał, że w budowlach wewnątrz murów znajdowało się dziewięć tysięcy dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć pokoi. Dziesięć tysięcy mogło już być tylko w pokojach bóstw – albo smoków, jeśli wierzyć zwojom, które wspominały o tym, że te magiczne stworzenia także mieszkały w swoich pałacach.

Nagle Smoczy Wojownik usłyszał pośród krzyków znajomy głos. Próbował wypatrzeć w tłumie do kogo należał, aż zobaczył Mei Dao na jednym z dachów. Wyglądała na dziwnie przejętą. Pomachał do niej, ale ta zaczęła krzyczeć coś o jakiś siostrach i wole, ale nie mógł jej zrozumieć. Gdy chciała podejść bliżej, strażnicy zagrodzili jej drogę. Shifu zabronił Po próbować się do niej zbliżyć.

– Ale to…

– Domyślam się kto to. Pamiętaj o tym co powiedziałem ci pod knajpą. Tylko oficjalnie jesteśmy gośćmi. Nikogo nie interesują zwykli mieszkańcy, ale rozmowa z kimś takim jak ona na pewno będzie zauważona.

Po skinął głową i spojrzał jak Mei Dao wycofuje się gdzieś miedzy budynki.

Eskortujący mistrzów oddział zatrzymał się wejściem do Zakazanego Miasta. Większość żołnierzy nie miała dziś prawa wejść na teren pałacu, przy Po i Shifu zostali tylko najdostojniejsi wojowie w złotych zbrojach. Szpiedzy, którzy znaleźli ich w knajpie, odłączyli się jeszcze zanim weszli do stolicy.

Po przeszedł przez jedną z trzech niezbyt dużych bram. Za nimi czekał dostojny paw, ubrany w tak delikatny i piękny jedwab poprzeszywany złotymi nićmi, że nowy strój Po wydał niewiele lepszy od starych spodenek.

– Cesarz chce, byście oczekiwali na niego w głównym pałacu – powiedział ptak. – Proszę za mną, pałac jest duży i łatwo się w nim zgubić.

Po uwierzył ptakowi na słowo.

W zakazanym mieście było bardzo cicho, mimo że znajdowało się w środku chyba największego miasta w Chinach. Przechadzało się tu wielu strażników – także wojowników kung-fu, spośród których wielu dyskretnie robiło ukłon w stronę Shifu – a także pracowników obsługi pałacu i mieszkańców dworu. Jeśli ktoś rozmawiał, to szeptem. Wszyscy stąpali, jakby unosili się tuż nad ziemią i tylko kroki Po odbijały się pogłosem od jaskrawych ścian pałaców i krzewów.

Kilka razy panda miał już wrażenie, że dochodzi do głównego pałacu, gdy okazywało się, że za nim znajdował się jeszcze większy.

– Daleko jeszcze? – zapytał.

Paw odwrócił się i zadowolony z siebie przyznał, że są już blisko.

Poza ptakiem nikt z dworu zdawał się nie zwracać na niego uwagi. Tak jakby obok nikt nie eskortował dwójki jednym z najpotężniejszych wojowników kung-fu w kraju. Pewnie coś takiego zdarza się tu codziennie – drwił w myślach Smoczy Wojownik.

Wreszcie wyszli na wielki plac, na którym mogłoby się zmieścić nawet dziesięciu tysięcy żołnierzy – tyle miała ich mieć armia cesarza. Teraz stał on pusty, a wyłożone białe płyty lśniły w słońcu. Na jego końcu stał główny pałac. Nie był może wyższy od Jadeitowego Pałacu, ale jego rozłożystych skrzydeł nie dało się ogarnąć bez obracania głowy. Za to na pewno prowadziło do niego znacznie mniej schodów, co panda przyjął z ulgą.

Żołnierze zaprowadzili ich do wielkiej sali, w której cesarz przyjmował oficjalnych gości. Po ostatnio odwiedził sporo podobnych miejsc i musiał przyznać, że nie umywały się one do tego pomieszczenia. Była ona wielkościa porównywalna z wnętrzem areny Pani Han, jednak tutaj wszystko było po prostu doskonałe. Czerwone kolumny nie miały najmniejszej skazy, wielkie płyty na podłodze lśniły czystością, tron zaś stał na wysokim podwyższeniu, które po prostu przypominało górę złota. Za tronem zaś znajdował się wielki złoty smok z ostrymi pazurami – symbol władzy cesarskiej.

Żołnierze oraz mistrzowie stanęli przed pierwszym stopniem – wejście wyżej mogłoby być obrazą dla cesarza. Po kilku minutach stania w bezruchu, Po znów pochylił się do Shifu.

– Co teraz?

– Teraz czekamy.

– Szliśmy tutaj dwa dni z knajpy, a i tak będziemy czekać?

– Tak. Cesarz na nikogo nie czeka, choćby faktycznie czekał.

Wystarczyła krótka chwila, by Po przestał zastanawiać się nad sensem słów Shifu.

– I będziemy to robić na stojąco?

– Tak. Chyba że ktoś na powie inaczej.

Mistrz uśmiechnął się, ale Smoczy Wojownik wiedział, że mówił poważnie. Wtedy rozległ się gong i głos nie wiadomo skąd oznajmił, że na salę za chwilę wejdzie władca Chin, cesarz i syn niebios o imieniu Chenxing. Przybyli żołnierze uklękli na jedno kolano, Po także chciał to zrobić, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu Shifu kazał mu stać.

– Szacunek, ale nie służalczość – powiedział cicho.

Po czuł już, że to spotkanie nie skończy się dobrze. Kim byli w stosunku do cesarza – sługą, jak wszyscy, czy jednak kimś innym. Jak powinien się zachować i czego Shifu nie dał mu praktycznie żadnych wskazówek.

Cesarz wszedł do sali i przeszedł obok tronu. Był potężnym wołem, ubranym w ciężkie czerwono-żółte szaty, w których poruszanie się musiało być upiornie trudne. Głowę zdobiła skomplikowana, wysoka korona, z której zwisały złote sznury, a także łańcuszki takich samych kulek. Po nie mógł z surowej twarzy króla odczytać żadnej emocji.

Władca Chin schodził do nich powolnym krokiem. Gdy był już na dole, zmierzył wzrokiem Po, a potem Shifu, aż wreszcie na jego twarz wstąpił szeroki uśmiech.

– Shiiifuuu – powiedział i uścisnął mistrza, prawie podnosząc go z podłogi. Potem poklepał Smoczego Wojownika po plecach. – Nie myślałem, że będę miał okazję was tu spotkać. Straż, wynocha stąd!

Żołnierze pośpiesznie wstali i opuścili pomieszczenie. Po jednak nie poczuł się nawet odrobinę swobodniej. Na pewno za ścianami czekali kusznicy, skoro pani Han mogła mieć podobną ochronę, to coś takiego na pewno miał cesarz.

Chenxing ściągnął koronę i włożył ją sobie pod pachę.

– Nawet nie wiecie jak ciężko się chodzi w tym ustrojstwie. Niestety, nie mogę się bez tego pokazywać strażnikom. Ciekawe czemu? Co, swojego cesarza nie rozpoznają? Co myślisz o tym Smoczy Wojowniku?

Po przeszył dreszcz, słysząc swój tytuł.

– W sumie to bez korony cesarz wygląda dość zwyczajnie, więc może być w tym trochę prawdy.

Cesarz popatrzył na niego przez chwilę, jakby miał go zabić i przy okazji spalić Jadeitowy Pałac i restaurację pana Pinga. Potem zaśmiał się tam gromko, że zadrżały złote zęby w paszczy smoka za jego plecami.

– Te głąby na pewno tak myślą – odrzekł i znów poklepał go po plecach.

Po odetchnął z ulgą i poprawił kołnierz swojego stroju, który wydał się teraz wyjątkowo blisko szyi.

– Synu niebios – powiedział Shifu, lekko się skłaniając – przybyliśmy tu, by razem z lordem Sunem omówić sprawę następcy króla Jinzhou. Proponujemy, by tak jak było to w Gongmen, przekazać władzę w ręce rady mistrzów kung-fu. Ich skład pozwoliłem sobie zapisać na tej liście.

Shifu wręczył zwój cesarzowi, ten tylko na niego spojrzał i oddał go z powrotem.

– Myślałem, że będziesz chciał by była tam Mei Ling.

– Nie miałem okazji z nią o tym porozmawiać. Pomyślałem…

– Na pewno się zgodzi, wpisz ją zamiast tego Ciang… o tego tu – wskazał paluchem pierwsze nazwisko. Potem zmienił ton na znacznie poważniejszy. – Z tego co wiem to będzie już drugie albo i nawet trzecie miasto pod kontrolą rady mistrzów. Nie myślicie czasem, by także mnie zastąpić jakąś radą?

Shifu popatrzył na niego na w pół zaskoczony, na w pół przerażony. Po także nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Wtedy król wybuchł gromkim śmiechem, mistrzowie także się zaśmiali, choć niezbyt pewnie.

– Gdybyście widzieli wasze miny. Mało przychodzi tu osób, z którymi mogę pożartować i nie zemdleją po pierwszym zdaniu. Omówimy te wszystkie nudne rzeczy wkrótce, Mei Ling i Sun czekają już w którymś z pokoi, posłałem już po nich, ale znając wielkość pałacu będą tu pewnie za pół godziny. W tym czasie chce wam coś pokazać.

Po posłał krótkie spojrzenie Shifu, ale ten tylko wzruszył ramionami. Syn niebios wydawał się bardzo podekscytowany, ale pomimo grzecznego pytania, nie chciał zdradzić dokąd prowadzi mistrzów. Szli korytarzem oświetlonym pochodniami, potem schodami na dół. Musieli znaleźć się teraz pod głównym placem.

Stanęli naprzeciwko wielkich drzwi, cesarz wyciągnął klucz z jednej z przepastnych kieszeni i przekręcił zamek w środku.

– Nikogo nie zapraszałem tutaj wcześniej. Ale też nikt nie był tego godny. Wy przodem.

Weszli do kompletnie ciemnego pomieszczenia. Po czuł woń jaskini, jego kroki odbijały się pogłosem od ścian, podziemna sala musiała być ogromna.

Cesarz wszedł za nimi z pochodnią i przyłożył go do jednego ze zbiorników z oliwą. Ta zapłonęła i wtedy Po zobaczył setki, nie, tysiące terakotowych żołnierzy. Zakute w zbroje wilki stały w równych rzędach z włóczniami wycelowanymi w górę.

– To moja armia – powiedział cesarz z dumą w głosie.

– Ale po co? – wymsknęło się Po, zanim zdołał ugryźć się w język. Cesarz spojrzał mu w oczy, w których zamiast poprzedniej wesołości ukazała się iskra szaleństwa.

– Pewnie myślisz, że mam przecież tu kilkuset strażników w pałacu, całą armię w mieście, po co mi więc jeszcze dziesięć tysięcy terakotowych żołnierzy? Otóż słyszałem co potrafisz i gdzie byłeś, smoczy wojowniku. Słyszałem też jak tłumy skandują twoje imię, może nawet bardziej niż moje. Nie powiem, żeby mi się to podobało. Chcę więc żebyś wiedział, że ta armia, choć nieruchoma tutaj, czeka na mnie w świecie duchów. Jeśli kiedyś nie będziesz mi posłuszny, wiedz, że i w tym, i w tamtym świecie będziesz musiał stanąć naprzeciwko dziesięciu tysięcy żołnierzom. Nawet ty, Smoczy Wojowniku, nie dasz rady takiej sile.

Po przełknął ślinę i spojrzał na milczących żołnierzy. Wtedy na pysk cesarza znów wrócił jowialny uśmiech.

– A teraz załatwmy formalności i ucztujmy. Naprawdę, umieram z głodu.


	19. Rozdział 16

Tygrysica, Żuraw i Małpa szli wąskimi uliczkami, kierując się w stronę bramy Chungdam. Inne zwierzęta schodziły im z drogi – w mieście musiały już rozejść się wieści o tym, że to właśnie oni byli mistrzami z Jadeitowego Pałacu.

– Nie odbijamy Shandiana? – zapytał Żuraw, mamrocząc przez niemal zamknięty dziób. Dziesiątki oczu patrzących na nich z ciemnych zakamarków uczyniły go nieco bardziej nieśmiałym.

– Nie – odrzekła Tygryska.

– I nie porywamy też Gao?

– Dokładnie.

– Czyli co? Po prostu wracamy do pałacu? – zapytał wreszcie zawiedziony Małpa, kompletnie nie zwracając uwagi na przysłuchujące się im zwierzęta.

– Wy wracacie – odparła Tygrysica.

Kompletnie zszokowani Małpa i Żuraw zatrzymali się w pół kroku z otwartymi ustami.

– Emmm, kiedy zamierzałaś nam powiedzieć? – zapytał Żuraw.

– Teraz mówię – odrzekła i skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi. Dla niej ta rozmowa trwała już za długo.

Małpa zrobił krok w jej stronę – nieśmiało, lekko zgarbiony, jakby już teraz spodziewał się ciosu.

– A masz może zamiar to nam jakoś, jakkolwiek, wyjaśnić?

Kotka westchnęła i wzruszyła ramionami.

– Mam tu do załatwienia pewną sprawę.

– To znaczy? – rzucił cicho Żuraw i uśmiechnął się niepewnie, jakby właśnie wykrzyczał jakieś obelgi pod smoczą jaskinią i właśnie uzyskał w odpowiedzi złowieszczy pomruk.

– Czy myślicie, że gdybym chciała wam o tym powiedzieć, to bym tego jeszcze nie zrobiła?

Stali chwilę bez ruchu, aż wreszcie pokręcili przecząco głowami. Tygrysica nie miała zamiaru uchylić nawet rąbka swojego planu. Nie była niczego pewna, ale jeżeli istniał choć cień szansy, że grasujące bandy tygrysów zza muru są jakoś z nią powiązane, to chciała o tym wiedzieć. Mogło się nawet okazać, że spotkałaby wśród nich jakiegoś krewnego. Albo chociaż kogoś, kto po prostu wyjaśniłby jej dlaczego rodzice oddali ją do domu dziecka?

Ta nadzieja wydawała jej się naiwna. To dlatego nie chciała nikogo mieszać w poszukiwania. Przecież już dawno pogodziła się, że nie ma rodziny, poza tą w Jadeitowym Pałacu. Mimo to chciała wiedzieć. Sama zmierzy się ze swoimi demonami. Zrobi tak, jak powiedziała Po.

Małpa westchnął jako pierwszy.

– Dobra, idziemy – powiedział i prychnął wzniośle, gdy ominął Tygryskę. Ta mimo wszystko spodziewała się większego oporu.

– Naprawdę? – zapytał zaskoczony Żuraw. Potem ominął niepewnie kocicę i dołączył do Małpy. Ten na koniec odwrócił się.

– Tak w ogóle to nie wiem co on w tobie widzi.

– Kto?

– Po. Dziwne, że w ogóle pytasz. Do zobaczenia.

– Do zobaczenia.

Poczekała, aż zniknął za rogiem niskiego hutonga. Spodziewała się, że będą ją śledzić – chwilę im na to pozwoli. Krążyła chwilę po mieście i myślała gdzie powinna zacząć poszukiwania. Może pójdzie do zarządcy? To nie był dobry pomysł, szczególnie po tym jak lekceważąco go potraktowali. Ten stary mag za to nie wyglądał na kogoś godnego zaufania, Shandian zaś siedział u niego w celi i chyba on sam nie wiedział, czy chce być uwolniony, czy nie.

Uznała, że spróbuje zasięgnąć języka na głównym targu – jeśli ktoś miał narzekać na grasujące bandy tygrysów, to robił to tam. Weszła na dach kilkupiętrowej pagody i z najwyższego dachu odszukała targ.

Teraz sprawdzimy, jak jesteście szybcy – pomyślała, spodziewając się, że Żuraw i Małpa ruszą za nią.

Zeskoczyła w dół, potem popędziła wąską uliczką przed siebie. Przeskoczyła nad kramem z jabłkami, który zajmował niemal całą ścieżkę, potem śmignęła podwórkiem, wskoczyła pod zdobionym pawilonem – który był tak naprawdę bardzo szeroką bramą – do parku, by zaraz zawrócić, uciekając koronami drzew i znów ruszyła wąskimi uliczkami.

Gdy była już przy samym targu, zatrzymała się w ciemnym zaułku i chwilę nasłuchiwała.

Wtedy usłyszała obok siebie kroki. Jakim cudem tak szybko ją znaleźli?

Rozczarowana, że nie udało się jej uciec, spojrzała w tamtą stronę, ale nie zobaczyła Żurawia i Małpy, a dwójkę zdyszanych zwierząt.

– Na władcę Wschodniego morza – powiedziało jedno. – Ja już jestem za stary na takie gonitwy.

Był to podstarzały jeżozwierz z medalionem w kształcie przekrojonego pnia drzewa. Towarzyszył mu ktoś bardzo przypominający Shandiana, ale ubrany w damskie ciuchy. Tygrysica sięgnęła pamięcią do dawnych słów znajomego myszoskoczka. Zaraz, czy to mogła być Yun Yun?

– Jesteś z Jadeitowego Pałacu, prawda? – zapytała właśnie ona. – Shandian mówił mi o tobie.

– Czego chcecie? Śledziliście mnie? – odrzekła.

– Raczej goniliśmy – burknął stary borsuk. – Krzyczeliśmy jeszcze przy pawilonie w parku.

Yun Yun spojrzała na niego karcąco.

– Tak naprawdę chcielibyśmy cię prosić o pomoc.

* * *

Shandian siedział prawdopodobnie w najdroższej celi w całych Chinach.

Każdy element, od krat, po pryczę i ściany, był pokryty warstwą złota lub srebra. Jako że były to metale szlachetne, niwelowały zdolności magiczne magów żywiołów, nawet tych używających magii metalu. Niektórzy mówili, że wiele pomieszczeń monarchów pokrytych było złotem właśnie w obawie przed magami, którzy kiedyś siali znacznie większy postrach, niż teraz.

Mistrzowie Klasztoru od lat więzili tu krnąbrnych uczniów, do czasu aż ci nie spokornieli albo nie zakończyli żywota. Gian Jin Wei także miał wkład w wystrój tego miejsca – zamiast używać zwykłego zamka na klucz, postanowił zastawiać drzwi wielkim, pozłacanym kamieniem. Przestawić go mogło dopiero dziesięciu uczniów – przynajmniej tylu doliczył się Shandian, gdy go zamykano. Myszoskoczek od zawsze podejrzewał, że to na wypadek, gdyby i jemu przyszło kiedyś posiedzieć w złotym pokoju zadumy – zamek w kratach nie stanowiłby dla niego wielkiego wyzwania.

Wcześniej nie miał pewności czy aby na pewno dobrze robi, kierował nim instynkt, który nieraz pchał go w niebezpieczne miejsca, ale odwdzięczał się możliwością zdobycia nowych wieści. To z jego pomocą przecież znalazł żonę, dlaczego znów nie miał zaufać swoim przeczuciom.

Teraz jednak, gdy zobaczył tego małego, denerwującego sokoła, wiedział już, że stary Gian Jin Wei ma w planach coś bardzo niedobrego, coś co mogło się okazać ważniejsze niż zwoje dotyczące Magii Pięciu Żywiołów.

Shandian oparł się o złote kraty i postanowił uporządkować, co wiedział. W końcu i tak musiał coś zrobić z czasem.

Gao był w mieście i Gian Jin Wei coś od niego chciał. Ptak za wiele nie umie, ale z jakiegoś powodu jego ucieczka była na tyle problematyczna, że szukała go nawet Tygryska. Tylko że najwyraźniej nawet ona nie była świadoma jak ważne jest znalezienie i sprowadzenie sokoła z powrotem. Miał ją za bystrzejszą od Smoczego Wojownika, ale czasem trudno zgadnąć kiedy trzeba nagiąć zasady, by nie dopuścić do późniejszej tragedii.

To zawsze był problem czy z wojownikami kung-fu czy magami – nie dostrzegali oczywistości. Jeśli ktoś wysyła jednego z najpotężniejszych mistrzów kung-fu w kraju po jakiegoś ptaka, to nie po to, by ten wrócił z niczym.

Tylko co sokół z Jinzhou robił w Chungdam? Jedna rzecz łączyła te dwa miasta – Góra Dziesięciu Tysięcy Demonów i demon, który niedawno szukał czegoś w tych okolicach oraz przez którego o mało nie zginęła Yun Yun. Shandian wyobraził sobie armię dziesięć tysięcy podobnych istot i dreszcz przeszedł mu plecach.

Złote drzwi na zewnątrz krat skrzypnęły, wpuszczając więcej światła. Shandian usłyszał bardzo ciche kroki i skrobanie pazurów o kamień. Gao nie zmienił się od ostatniego spotkania, może poza jednym szczegółem – wcześniej pycha w jego oczach była podszyta niepewnością, teraz jednak wyglądał niczym zwycięzca.

– Chciałem tylko zobaczyć jak wygląda zniewolony Shandian – rzucił z półuśmiechem. – Pasują ci te kraty, choć ich kolor jest nieco pretensjonalny. Stara rdza na czarnym spiżu lepiej spełniłaby swoje zadanie.

– Mały z ciebie ptak, Gao – odparł mu Shandian.

– Już niedługo, szczurze. – Uśmiechnął się.

– Dlaczego, zamierzasz zjeść więcej ryżu? – Myszoskoczek podniósł się i chwycił łapami kraty. – A może postanowiłeś wziąć się za siebie i ciężką pracą naprawisz wyrządzone krzywdy i ułomności swojego charakteru? – zapytał drwiąco. – Nie, to nie w twoim stylu, prawda? Co planujesz? Czego chce od ciebie Gian Jin Wei?

– Niedługo dowiesz się wszystkiego. Ty i twoja żonka. Wiesz, że odwiedziła mnie w wieży?

– Pewnie skopała ci tyłek, więc musisz sobie poprawić humor.

Tym razem uśmiech sokoła był nieco bardziej wymuszony.

– Kogo chcesz nabrać na te drwiny. Wiesz co, skoro i tak jesteś tu zamknięty, powiem ci coś. – Podszedł bliżej. – Rozmawiałem ze smokiem. Tym uwięzionym w górze. I nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, co mi obiecał, jeśli tylko znajdę coś, co należy do niego.

Shandian zapragnął chwycić ptaka telekinetyczną mocną i przyciągnąć go jeszcze bliżej krat.

– Jeśli chcesz, mogę obiecać ci dwa razy więcej – rzucił Shandian, udając spokój. – Obietnica to żadna waluta.

– Obaj wiemy, że to nie zawsze prawda.

Ptak pokierował się schodami na górę. Shandian dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę jak mocno zaciska kraty. Wszystkie jego obawy się potwierdziły, musiał się stąd wydostać. I chyba miał pomysł jak to zrobi. Oby miał w sobie wiele błyskawic.


	20. Rozdział 17

Tygryska podeszła bliżej okna, w którym brakowało okiennic. Chciała trochę odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem – pokój, w którym rozmawiała z Shongshu i Yun Yun, był zakurzony i ciemny.

Mimo to nadal dało się dostrzec, że musiała tu mieszkać bogatsza rodzina – meble, których jeszcze nie rozkradziono lub sprzedano, miały bogate zdobienia, ażurowe drzwiczki były tak delikatne, że zdawały się unosić w powietrzu pomimo warstwy kurzu. Naprzeciw okna także stała drewniana kamienica, którą częściowo strawił ogień. Całe miasto zdawało się balansować na krawędzi przepaści i kotka miała wrażenie, że upadek jest tylko kwestią czasu.

Słuchała wywodu Shongshu jednym uchem – i tak już dobrze wiedziała o co dwójka ją poprosi. Czy powinna mieszać się w życie tutejszych mieszkańców? Czy niewłaściwie rządzenie w trudnych dla tego miasta czasach mogło być powodem by interweniować? Nigdy nie rozumiała powodów, dla którego Oogway czy Shifu postanawiali działać poza murami Jadeitowego Pałacu. Czy kierowali się tylko własnym osądem? Jeśli tak, to Jadeitowy Pałac może czekać za parędziesiąt lat wiele pracy – jeśli Po stanie na jego czele, na co wszystko wskazuje, nie przepuści żadnej okazji by siać sprawiedliwość i naprawiać świat.

– Zaraz, bo powoli przestaję rozumieć – powiedziała wreszcie Tygryska. – Szukaliście w wieży informacji na temat zwojów z jakimiś sekretami jakiejś magii pięciu żywiołów, a Shandian robił za przynętę? I zgodził się na to?

– Daruj sobie drwiący ton. Magia żywiołów to taka sama sztuka walki jak kung-fu – powiedział Shongshu, siedząc na stole i bawiąc się jednym z ułamanych kolców ze swoich pleców.

Tygryska uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie. Nie, mimo szczerych chęci nie potrafiła postawić znaku równości między sztuką walki uprawianą w całych Chinach odkąd zaczęto zapisywać historię, a magią pięciu żywiołów, o której mało kto z poza Chungdam słyszał.

– Shandian samemu zaproponował, że da się złapać – odpowiedziała Yun Yun.

– To dziwne z jego strony.

– W takim razie mało go znasz – odrzekła. – Jeśli coś mu wpadnie do głowy, to rzadko kiedy zastanawia się, czy dla innych jest to dziwne.

Tygryska uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową. W zdaniu Yun Yun nie było nawet cienia skargi, tak muszą mówić o sobie zakochani.

– Dobra, to czego ode mnie chcecie? – zapytała.

Yun Yun i Shongshu spojrzeli po sobie. Jeżozwierz wzruszył ramionami, jakby chciał powiedzieć – to był twój pomysł.

– Pomóż nam uwolnić Shandiana.

– Nie powinnam mieszać się w wasze sprawy – odpowiedziała Tygrysica. – Gian Jin Wei musiał mieć powód, by go zamknąć, podejrzewam, że całkiem słuszny. Poza tym dlaczego sami nie możecie tego zrobić?

– Daj spokój Yun Yun, damy sobie radę sami – powiedział Shongshu i złapał ją za ramię. Ta delikatnie odsunęła jego dłoń.

– Dzisiejsza sytuacja w wieży czegoś mnie nauczyła. Drugi raz nie mam zamiaru zgrywać bohaterki.

Tygryska wcześniej tego nie zauważyła, ale Yun Yun wyglądała na wyczerpaną. Nienaturalnie błękitnie oczy zdawały się wyblakłe, uszy przyklapnięte. Jeżeli faktycznie doleciała razem z tym jeżozwierzem do samej wieży, musiało ją to kosztować wiele sił. Z tego jak rozumiała moce Shandiana, nie mógł on podnieść wiele więcej niż umiał bez mocy – to samo musiało tyczyć się jego żony.

– Ale to nie znaczy, że musisz prosić o pomoc akurat ją – oponował dalej Shongshu.

– A kogo innego mogłabym? – warknęła.

Shongshu wzdrygnął się zaskoczony wybuchem złości. Wreszcie machnął ręką zrezygnowany.

– Rób jak chcesz.

Tygryska znała mistrzów, którzy zachowywali się jak jeżozwierz. Prowadzili własne klasztory, czy szkoły kung-fu, jednak zawsze pozostawali w cieniu Jadeitowego Pałacu. Wcześniej tego nie rozumiała, teraz wiedziała, że przemawiała przez nich zazdrość.

Yun Yun podeszła bliżej Tygrysicy, pulchne łapy złożyła w niemal proszącym geście.

– Bez Shandiana nie uda nam się założyć nowej szkoły magii. Bez niej nie będzie żadnej przeciwwagi dla Gian Jin Weia w mieście, a uwierz mi, on nie zadowoli się tylko Chungdam. Władza ma to do siebie, że chce więcej i więcej. Pomóż nam teraz, a zaoszczędzisz kłopotów sobie i innym mistrzom w przyszłości.

Na tę sugestię Tygryska także znała odpowiedź.

– Może zaoszczędzę, może nie. Jadeitowy Pałac nie może niestety podejmować działań na podstawie gdybań.

– Tak, bo wy wolicie działać, gdy jest już prawie za późno – burknął Shongshu. Yun Yun zgromiła go wzrokiem. – Dobra, dobra, siedzę cicho.

Yun Yun ponownie odwróciła się w stronę Tygryski.

– Tylko że ja nie proszę o pomoc Jadeitowego Pałacu. Proszę o pomoc ciebie. Może jest sposób, w jaki możemy się później zrewanżować? Z jakiegoś powodu zostałaś przecież w Chungdam, pomimo że zrobiłaś już wszystko co powinnaś.

Tygrysica oczekiwała na podobną propozycję. Może dałaby radę znaleźć bandę tygrysów, ale szukanie ich mogłoby zająć tygodnie. Ona nie miała zamiaru spędzić tu tyle czasu.

– Jest coś takiego. Chciałabym, żebyście pomogli mi odnaleźć tygrysy zza muru.

Po minach Shongshu i Yun Yun zrozumiała, że podała odpowiednią cenę, a może nawet ciut wygórowaną.

– Dobrze – powiedziała żona Shandiana. – Zgadzasz się, Shongshu?

Jeżozwierz zrobił skwaszoną minę i patrząc się w okno powiedział:

– Oczywiście mógłbym powiedzieć, że spotkanie z tygrysami jest niebezpieczne i nie ma najmniejszego sensu, ale nie wyglądasz, Tygrysico, na kogoś, kto słuchałby podobnych ostrzeżeń, szczególnie z ust maga pięciu żywiołów. Zgadzam się.

– W takim razie postanowione – skwitowała Yun Yun. Potem otworzyła jedną z szafek i wyciągnęła z niej opaskę z dziurami na oczy, a także długi, czarny płaszcz. – Lepiej żeby nikt cię nie rozpoznał.

– Kolejne przebieranki – mruknęła Tygryska, ale bez większych protestów założyła strój. Złamanie drugi raz zasady o niedziałaniu w ukryciu wydawało się już znacznie łatwiejsze.

Kilka chwil później byli już na dachu przy klasztornym kompleksie. Około pięćdziesięciu uczniów i nauczycieli zebrało się na placu przez główną wieżą klasztoru, stojąc w równych rzędach. Przy nimi stał Gian Jin Wei, jego synowie, najważniejsi mistrzowie klasztoru oraz Gao. Starzec przemawiał do zebranych, mówiąc o powrocie jakiegoś starego przyjaciela i o tym jak ważny jest dzisiejszy dzień.

– Zebrał chyba wszystkich gamoni – zdziwił się Shongshu. – Planują wymarsz.

Tygryska też to zauważyła. Każdy adept miał na plecach torbę, w której zmieściłyby się zapasy jedzenia na kilka dni.

– Tylko po co im to urządzenie? – zdziwiła się Yun Yun.

Stało obok placu i przypominało drewnianą machinę oblężniczą. Miała w środku otwór, a także sieć podwieszoną na czterech balach, ustawionych na rogach. Z pewnością można było coś tym podnieść i przewieźć.

– Będziemy musieli to sprawdzić – powiedział Shongshu.

– Później – powiedziała Yun Yun. – Są tu chyba wszyscy, nawet strażnicy z wieży. Jeśli spróbujemy teraz, może nikogo nie spotkamy po drodze.

– Nie wydaje wam się to zbyt dogodne? – zauważyła Tygryska. – Ten Gian Jin Wei na pewno się spodziewa, że będziecie chcieli odbić Shandiana.

– Stary dziad jest podstępny, to prawda – przyznał Shongshu. – Ale jest też pełen pychy. Nie pomyśli, że włamiemy się do celi, podczas gdy on prezentuje przed wieżą całą swoją siłę.

Tygryska nie była do końca przekonana, nie miała jednak zamiaru się wycofywać. Przedostała się razem z Yun Yun i Shongshu przez ogrodzenie. Dalej szli przytuleni do ścian, przechodząc pod oknami, kierując się w stronę wieży. Weszli do niej od tyłu, przez jedno z okien.

Znaleźli się w wąskim korytarzu, który na parterze tworzył okrąg wokół głównej sali. Nie było tu nikogo, Tygryska czuła się odrobinę jak w wieży Lorda Shena. Yun Yun szła przodem i poprowadziła ich do niewielkich drzwi. Wąskim przejściem zeszli na dół do kolejnego korytarza, kotka rozglądała się uważnie, próbując doszukać się jakiejś pułapki, jednak nie dostrzegła niczego podejrzanego w półmroku.

Pachniało wilgocią i stęchlizną. Na końcu korytarza znajdowały się złote drzwi, które zdawały się świecić wśród czarnych ścian.

– To tam – szepnęła Yun Yun. – Spróbuję otworzyć zamek.

– Ty także to umiesz? – zdziwiła się Tygryska.

– Nie tak szybko jak Shandian, ale tak.

Chwilę stali przed potężnymi drzwiami, a w korytarzu słychać było tylko ich oddechy i kliki zapadek w zamku, które wskakiwały na swoje miejsce. Yun Yun obracała dłońmi, ruszała drobnymi paluszkami, aż wreszcie zamek trzasnął i weszli do złotej sali oświetlanej przez pochodnię.

W jednej ze złotych cel leżał nieprzytomny Shandian, przed nim zaś Tygryska wypatrzyła jedyną kratę, która była stalowa, tak jakby złoto spłynęło z niej od gorąca.

– . Shandian, słyszysz mnie! Shandian! – zawołała Yun Yun.

– Próbował się wydostać – stwierdził Shongshu. – Błyskawicami stopił złoto, lecz stali pod spodem już nie dał rady

Weszli dalej, gdy z korytarza za nimi dało się usłyszeć cichy śmiech. Tygryska zrozumiała – to była pułapka. Ruszyła w stronę wyjścia, ale coś huknęło z góry i przejście zablokował wielki, spiżowy blok. Uderzała w niego z całych sił, ale żelazna przeszkoda nie uległa. Przestała dopiero, gdy Shongshu położył dłoń na jej ramieniu.

– Głupio mi to przyznać, ale chyba miałaś rację – mruknął. – Przepraszam.


End file.
